Ils allaient payer
by AhriallSann
Summary: ""Quand même le Chaos est tombé, que me reste-t-il ? Quand notre monde et nos rêves s'écroulent et se brisent, comment suis-je censé continuer ?"" On se demandait juste, ma sombre imagination et moi, quelles avaient été les conséquences suite à l'intervention de Gran pendant le match de Néo-Génésis contre Raimon...
1. Ils allaient payer

**_Bonjour bonjour =)_**

 ** _J'ai l'impression de m'incruster, c'est très étrange comme sentiment x)_**

 ** _A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire sur cette première histoire... Je vous laisse donc mes deux petits Haru et Fuu, et... Nnnneeeee les malmenez pas autant que j'ai pu le faire ! TuT_**

* * *

Ce _n'était pas les ordres… Ce n'était pas les ordres…_

Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête. Il fixait le plafond. En ne trouvant pas le sommeil.

Tout avait commencé le jour où on lui avait jeté au visage qu'une égalité comptait comme une défaite. Tout s'était fendillé, avait commencé à éclater, s'était décomposé. Et la blessure s'était d'autant plus creusée lorsque Gaïa fut sacrée Genesis. Il étrangla davantage son oreiller. Il s'était promis d'essayer de ne pas prendre sa revanche, par simple fierté. Malgré tout, cette vengeance s'était présentée sur un plateau, lorsque l'autre idiot lui avait proposé une alliance. Il avait saisi sa chance. Envers et contre tout, ensemble, ils étaient imbattables. Indomptables. Il le savait. Il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux sur le terrain. Ils auraient gagné. Ils allaient gagner. Il retint un grognement. Ils allaient lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Ils allaient lui montrer, ainsi qu'à tous, qu'ils étaient les plus forts. Que leur Père n'aurait pas dû les mettre de côté. Mais Gran était intervenu. Toujours aussi supérieur. Hautain. Avec son sourire méprisant. Il grinça des dents tellement fort… En espérant que la douleur abaisserait sa colère. En vain. Il les avait traînés jusqu'à l'académie, sans leur dire un mot. En écoutant à peine leur protestation. Et devant les autres équipes, il leur avait simplement dit, toujours avec son affreux sourire orgueilleux…

 _Je suis juste les ordres. Et votre numéro n'en faisait pas partie._

Burn avait injurié, en criant, hurlant. Mais Gran avait gardé son rictus.

 _Ce ne sont pas les ordres, point._

L'autre imbécile s'était précipité dans sa direction, sans doute pour défouler sa colère sur l'objet de toutes leurs plaies. De tous leurs tourments. _Gran._ Il l'avait retenu. Ils s'étaient déjà assez donnés en spectacle pour finir avec le chouchou, massacré, sur la conscience. Burn s'était débattu et était finalement sorti de la salle, rageur. Gran avait d'autant plus souri.

 _Je te croyais différent Gazel._

Il ne croisa pas son regard. Il demanda juste aux membres de Prominence et Diamond Dust de le suivre. Gran n'en fut que plus satisfait. Il sentit son égo emplir la pièce. Il ne lui adressa aucune réponse. Rien.

L'autre imbécile au tempérament fulminant était introuvable. Il avait dû affronter leur Père, seul. Qui avait gardé son air calme, presque doux. Mais sa voix, si délicate, fut tranchante.

 _La prochaine fois j'aimerais que mes enfants suivent mes ordres. Au risque de profondément me décevoir._

Son cœur s'était serré.

 _Va Gazel. Retrouve ton équipe, ainsi que celle de Burn, et dites-leur que je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur. Mais que les ordres, sont les ordres mon garçon. Gran est arrivé à temps._

Et l'homme avait souri. Le jeune garçon prit congé, une insupportable douleur dans la poitrine. Douleur qui l'avait suivi lorsqu'il dut transmettre le message à ses amis et ceux de Burn, en lacérant les mauvaises paroles. Ce n'était pas de leur faute. Ils avaient juste suivi leur capitaine. Gazel ne pouvait, en plus de ses propres maux, permettre et subir ceux de ses amis et coéquipiers. Par leurs idées stupides. Par leur faute. Eux qui avaient toujours su le soutenir. Et le mal était toujours là, au creu du cœur, alors qu'il voulait juste en finir avec cette terrible journée. Il n'avait pas revu Burn depuis l'altercation de cette après-midi. Il avait endossé la responsabilité de leurs actes, seul. En y réfléchissant, était-ce ceci, le plus douloureux ? De voir cet imbécile disparaitre ? Alors que c'était son idée ? Et qu'ils l'avaient fait ensemble ? Était-ce de voir leurs coéquipiers payer également l'erreur de leurs actions ? Par leur stupide délire commun ? Gazel se redressa. Ou était-ce de concevoir, une nouvelle fois, qu'ils avaient perdu ? Que Gran méritait une nouvelle fois le titre suprême ? Que tous leurs espoirs avaient-été, encore, anéantis par ce type ? Que leur vie s'écroulait pour de bon ? Qu'ils n'avaient plus rien, désormais ? Et que Burn demeurait introuvable, seul, sûrement dans le même état, aussi abattu et haineux, que lui ? Depuis maintenant plus de douze heures ? Gazel se mordit la lèvre en pestant. Il fallait qu'il ait une conversation avec son rival. Qu'il mette la main sur lui. Pour savoir. Comprendre. Voir dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Pour lui poser toutes ces questions, incessantes. De plus, il aurait été celui chargé de le retrouver, tôt ou tard. Il ne pouvait pas être bien loin. Gazel enfila un survêtement et sortit de sa chambre. Il grelotta. Effectivement, les couloirs de son équipe étaient glacials. Particulièrement la nuit. Il s'immobilisa. Le plus idiot des deux, c'était réellement lui. Que l'autre ait disparu… C'était Burn après tout. Mais lui, il était censé le chercher où ? À l'intérieur ? À l'extérieur ? Gazel frémit. Si par mégarde cet abruti avait croisé Gran… Ou un quelconque autre joueur lui faisant une remarque… L'albinos soupira. Il se dirigea vers les quartiers de Prominence. C'était sans doute l'endroit le plus logique pour commencer. Il espérait uniquement qu'il parviendrait à attraper l'imbécile de service et le raisonner, au plus vite. Et qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé en son absence. Le jeune garçon sourcilla. Il… Il s'inquiétait ? Non. Impossible. Par pour cet idiot. Il voulait juste s'expliquer avec le carmin. C'était leur égarement. À eux deux. Malgré tout… Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi mis à l'écart dans cet "orphelinat". Et qu'il se percevait si… Affaibli. Cependant, il n'avait jamais été aussi seul. _Ils_ n'avaient jamais été aussi séparés. Surtout suite à l'éboulement de tout ce en quoi ils croyaient. Le mal n'était pas encore plus puissant sans… Sans Burn ? Depuis la chute de la pierre et la construction de l'Aliea Gakuen, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi étrangers l'un à l'autre. Gazel avait toujours été collé à Burn. Et vice-versa. Malgré leurs différences. Malgré leurs différends. Malgré l'animosité qui régnait entre les deux. Malgré leur adorable rivalité. Aux antipodes l'un de l'autre. Ils se complétaient. N'était-ce pas ce que l'améthyste avait le plus fracturé ? Leur amitié. Leur lien. Indétectable. Tant le gouffre entre les deux était profond. Et justement, si fusionnel. La colère qu'ils ressentaient… Ne devrait-il pas la porter sur ce caillou ? Qui avait été l'aube de leur… Descente aux Enfers ? Cette rage ? Ne devaient-ils pas la supporter… Ensemble ? Le jeune garçon n'eut pas le temps de se pencher davantage sur cette théorie car un bruit attira son attention. Il releva la tête. Et se stoppa. Il était parvenu jusqu'aux couloirs de la Gemini Strom. Et voilà, qu'au beau milieu de la nuit, il croisait Gran, sortant de la chambre de… Reize ? Gazel crut un instant qu'il allait vomir. Et s'écrouler d'une colère monstre. Pourquoi… Pourquoi eux leur… Leur étrange affection d'enfant n'avait-elle pas été réduite à néant ? Gran se tourna en sa direction. Au travers de ses mèches de cheveux, que Gazel laissa délibérément dissimuler ses yeux, il vit l'autre sourire… Grandement.

\- Tiens… Gazel.

Il ne répondit pas. Il avait pour habitude de se murer dans le silence. Et ne voulait aucunement donner raison et contentement à la personne qui lui était dorénavant plus qu'étrangère.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance que Père vous épargne d'une quelconque sanction.

Gazel serra les poings, en gardant son sang aussi froid qu'il le devait. Que ce pour quoi il était… _Gazel._ Pourtant, étant petit, il ne haïssait pas autant… Hiroto ? Le Fuusuke et le Haruya de cinq, six, sept ans… S'entendaient bien avec le Hiroto, que Père avait pris comme favori. Ils lui en avaient toujours un peu voulu d'être le préféré, mais n'en avait jamais tenu rigueur à Père. Hiroto était le portrait de son fils, défunt. Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute. Il se revit, ainsi qu'Haruya et Hiroto, et peut-être même Ryuuji, jouant au football au Sun Garden, sous le regard tendre de leur Père et d'Hitomiko. Hiroto paraissait beaucoup plus modeste. Il le discerna presque comme étant un gamin mignon. Gentil. Serviable. Affable. Il s'amusait avec lui et Haruya, enfants. C'était juste le privilégié. Mais pas une raison valable pour se défouler sur lui. _Le concernant._ Cependant, être en face de Gran, lui donner une irrésistible envie de… De lui en coller une ? Avec son affreux sourire de rejeton supérieur. Rejeton supérieur qui s'approcha d'ailleurs, en riant toujours plus.

\- Je suppose que tu cherches Burn.

L'albinos tiqua.

\- Je l'ai cherché aussi.

Le sang de Gazel se pétrifia. Il déglutit.

\- Et je l'ai même trouvé. Dans la forêt.

Il se mordit la lèvre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es allé trafiquer dans la forêt, au juste ?

Fort-heureusement, sa voix resta tranchante et froide, et il laissa sa figure obscurcie, dans l'optique que l'autre ne croise pas son regard. Il l'aperçut d'autant plus sourire et Gran se pencha à son oreille.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Je le cherchais.

Gazel refoula un spasme. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de mal à contenir ses émotions. Son cœur s'embrasait d'une haine, trop longtemps écartée.

\- D'ailleurs… C'est intéressant de voir à quel point les personnes déchues semblent si désemparées, faibles et mal en point, lorsqu'on leur refuse quelque chose…

Gazel serra la mâchoire et ne put retenir un maigre grognement.

\- Enfin…

Gran commença à s'éloigner

\- Burn nous a prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il était faible. Je pensais que tu n'étais pas de la même… Pour ainsi dire, lignée Gazel.

Ce dernier sentit un reflux de sang entre ses dents.

\- Bonne recherche mon cher Gazel, finit par déclarer Gran, en disparaissant dans la pénombre des couloirs, dans le dos de l'albinos.

Une fois qu'il n'entendit plus les pas de l'autre, Gazel se laissa tomber contre le mur. Il n'avait jamais autant grincé des dents. Il passa l'envers de sa main sur ses lèvres. Le résultat fut le même qu'après l'avoir porté à ses narines. L'effort de contenance avait été surhumain. Il ressentait la même électricité arracher ses muscles, le même sang s'échapper de sa bouche et de son nez, les mêmes tremblements lui causer des vertiges nauséabonds, les mêmes maux lui déchirer le crâne et l'estomac… Mais cette fois ce n'était pas les premières utilisations de la pierre qui les lui causaient. C'était la colère. La rage. La haine. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête. Retrouver Burn. Puis donner à Gran l'ampleur de ce qu'il méritait. Et à Père. Désormais il se fichait de n'importe quel risque qu'il pouvait encourir. La rancune lui lacérant le cœur et les entrailles. Lui empoignant le sang et l'existence. On lui avait ôté la vie qu'il chérissait et tous ceux qu'il estimait. Ses coéquipiers. Osamu. Ryuuji. Hiroto. Haruya. _Fuusuke._ Il en ferait donc de même avec ces démons, destructeurs. Une fois Burn en lieu sûr. Il était sans doute le dernier qui accepterait encore Gazel. Et vu les dires de Gran, ça n'allait pas pour lui. Gazel le fleura. Il le savait. Il se précipita dans le couloir. Et courut. Courut. Courut. Tant pis s'il en réveillait certains. La douleur serait moindre en retrouvant son rival. Son coéquipier. Son ami. Son meilleur ami. Son… _frère._ Il dévala les quartiers de Prominence, Epsilon… En ne s'arrêtant pas une fois pour reprendre sa respiration. Il vit la porte de sortie. Et un surveillant. Somnolent. Il le bouscula, ce qui valut une chute à l'adulte, qui alerta ceux, postés à l'extérieur. Dehors, Gazel pensa que le temps matérialisait ce qu'il ressentait. D'énormes nuages noirs régnaient mais les lumières entourant l'académie, rendaient toute vision encore possible. Le vent soufflait à tout rompre. Les arbres au loin dansaient, valsaient, se pliaient, aux règles des cieux, dévastateurs en cette nuit. Et ils pleuraient, _pour lui._ La pluie torrentielle lui tranchait les joues. Mais qu'importe. Il n'était pas complet, sans Burn. Encore davantage dorénavant. Et il savait parfaitement où il se trouvait. Il bénit le football, qui lui permit, tels des dribbles, d'éviter magnifiquement la quasi-totalité des gardes. Il n'en restait plus que deux, qui lui empoignèrent les épaules. Il se débattit et, un grondement et des éclairs éventrant le ciel, lui valurent la liberté, les deux benêts trébuchant par la surprise. Gazel manqua de s'effondrer en dégringolant la pente. Il parvint rapidement à la forêt. La pluie était désormais retenue par le feuillage des épineux, en totale anarchie. Il sacra une nouvelle fois son sport de prédilection, qui lui donna la pleine capacité d'éviter les branchages, acérés. Ce fut à cet instant que son cœur sembla se rasséréner une seconde. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne jouait pas seulement pour la guerre. Pour devenir un super-soldat. Il pratiquait le foot parce qu'il en avait envie, parce qu'il était baigné dedans depuis sa naissance, parce qu'il était doué, parce qu'il lui avait permis de rencontrer Haruya, parce qu'il… Il aimait ça. Tirer. Tacler. Dribbler. Utiliser ses techniques. Rencontrer de nouveaux adversaires. Être avec son équipe. Être avec son rival. Il aimait… Tout simplement le foot. Il aimait jouer. Pour jouer. Pour gagner, certes. Mais surtout pour le plaisir… De jouer. Car il aimait le foot. Il adorait le foot. Sa vie tournait autour du foot. Depuis toujours. Ce songe lui engendra une violente chute. Il ne vit pas une branche et celle-ci rencontra son ventre. Il fut projeté en avant et roula. Roula. Roula. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Dans la terre. À travers le bois, affilé. Sur les feuillées, humides. Il se maudit. Se maudit d'avoir eu une belle pensée. Ça ne pouvait pas durer. Sa tête frappa alors lentement un tronc et il s'immobilisa enfin. Il gisait là, de tout son long dans le sol bourbeux. Dans les feuilles mortes, imprégnées d'eau dans les rameaux incérés dans la terre à l'odeur et au toucher écœurant. En fixant le sombre ciel. Où le vide s'offrait à lui. Gazel comprima sa mâchoire et renifla. Du sang s'échappait toujours. Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Il fit un dernier effort pour échanger sa souffrance par de la colère. La pluie se frayant à nouveau un chemin, les gouttes mordantes remplaceraient ses larmes. Son écroulement n'avait pas été douloureux. Son corps tombant en lambeaux bien avant son agressive descente. Par le simple fait de ses martyres. Il tenta de se redresser mais son abdomen avait plus enduré qu'il le pensait. Il retint un juron. Il s'effondra une seconde fois. Et ne remarqua qu'à cet instant que son oxygène avait cessé d'exister. L'air se frictionnait dans sa gorge. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il n'en avait pas spécialement l'envie. Ce n'était pas les larmes qui l'empêchaient de respirer. Ce n'était pas non plus la chute. Il en était persuadé. Alors quoi ? Il tenta de bouger ses bras mais ils restèrent pétrifiés au sol. Et le simple fait de contracter ses muscles lui donnait envie de hurler. Hurler. Hurler. Gazel cria. Cria. Cria de toutes ses forces. Il cria sa douleur. Sa souffrance. Sa colère. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Qu'à la fin il toussa. Toussa. Et toussa encore. En étant parvenu à s'asseoir. Dans sa main, il y vit du sang. De la salive. Et du sang. Il essuya nonchalamment ses lèvres et le dessous de son nez plusieurs fois. En oscillant. Grandement. Il souleva son pull. Ses muscles tremblaient. Se crispaient. Il avait un bleu. Un grand bleu. Violet. Il osa y passer son doigt. Mais se ravisa à la seconde où son index toucha sa peau endolorie. Il lui sembla qu'une larme dévala sa joue et s'écrasa sur cet hématome. S'en suivirent plusieurs gouttes de sang. Gazel soupira. Il effleura son front. Ses doigts étaient devenus humides, d'un liquide écarlate. Un mince filet refroidit sa tempe, jusqu'à son menton. Cette fois, l'insulte passa ses lèvres. Avec tant d'autres. Il abattit son poing sur le sol et essaya de se relever. Il y parvint. En titubant. En se rattrapant à l'arbre qui l'avait stoppé. Mais il était debout. Il était couvert de terre. D'éraflures plus ou moins profondes. Néanmoins, ce n'était toujours pas proportionnel à l'affliction qu'il ressentait. Il desserra les dents et prit une grande inspiration. Il était en vie. Sa peau sectionnée. Son ventre, ayant radicalement changé de couleur, l'endroit le plus douloureux lorsqu'il y pensait. Son nez et sa bouche en sang. Son front légèrement fractionné. L'écarlate liquide humide glissant sur son visage, disparaissant aussitôt avec la pluie. Sa vision trouble. Ses nausées assassines de nouveau présentes. Mais il était en vie. Du moins son enveloppe charnelle. Sa raison, sa conscience, son esprit, ne seraient réanimés que lorsqu'il mettrait la main sur Burn. La colère s'échappant peu à peu avec le sang, dégringolant sur ses joues, son nez, ses lèvres, se mélangeant avec l'eau de l'anxiété. La haine se mêlait à l'inquiétude. Gazel releva les yeux. Il voyait le ciel. L'oxygène traversa enfin ses poumons. Les cieux semblaient s'être calmés : les nuages noirs s'étaient dissipés, le vent n'était plus qu'un souffle presque doux l'orage était passé. La pluie n'était plus que la seule devanture de leurs mots. Elle n'était plus tranchante, piquante, similaire à des coups de couteau. Elle était seulement aussi désarçonnée que son seul ami, aux cheveux argentés. Elle chutait, comme les pleurs d'un enfant trahi. Doucement. Délicatement. Avec un son délassant. Gazel mit un pied devant l'autre. Encore. Et encore. En écoutant les gouttes tomber au sol. Il marcha dans une flaque. Il scruta le reflet qu'elle lui présentait. En passant outre ses blessures, il regarda plus haut. La Lune régnait dans le ciel. Apportant avec elle son éclat bleuté. Cependant elle pleurait. Pleurait. Pleurait. Pleurait tellement. Qu'elle assurait subtilement les sanglots de Gazel, trop soucieux. Trop meurtri. Mais elle était là. Assurant une présence robuste à son seul ami. À la recherche du sien. Ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver ici, parfois. Le milieu de la forêt. Où il n'y avait plus d'arbres. Pour jouer justement. Ou se disputer. Avec un ballon aux pieds. Il continua d'avancer. Prudemment. La forêt se renfermant de plus en plus autour de lui. Il s'immobilisa. Soudain, l'espoir lui perça davantage le corps. À travers les arbres de nouveau présents, il y vit… Un ballon noir… Et rouge.

\- Burn. Burn !

Il se mit à courir. Difficilement. Le plus promptement qu'il put. En chancelant. Mais il y arriva. Et retrouva sa respiration. En haletant. Il était là. Assis contre l'écorce. Les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. La tête enfouie de ses bras. Mais cette chevelure vermeille le trahit. Après avoir soupiré plus d'une fois, Gazel se laissa tomber au sol, adossé à l'arbre, aux côtés de celui qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revoir. Il étendit sa jambe gauche devant lui. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû sortir en short ses articulations inopinément pourpres. Il posa sa tête contre le bois, inlassablement essoufflé, et ferma les yeux. Sa vision voilée et imprécise lui donnant plus de répulsions qu'il n'en avait déjà. L'idée d'avoir été violemment mis de côté pour les prochains matchs lui parut d'autant moins rageante, et plus clairvoyante. Vu l'état pitoyable dans lequel il se trouvait. Il lui sembla même qu'il s'en fichait. Peu lui importait. Il n'était pas chu dans la terre, il se s'était pas fracassé le front, il n'avait pas laissé filer tout ce sang, il n'avait pas mis une agitation telle auprès des surveillants, il ne s'était pas retrouvé aussi haineux et brisé pour faire un point sur son existence. Tout ça lui était égal désormais… Son corps, sa conscience, son cœur, son esprit. Morcelés.

Il voulait juste recouvrer Burn.

\- C'est fini, hein…

Gazel crut tomber. Pour de bon. Dans un incontestable vertige. Fatal. La connexion se nichant dans un temps, infini à ses yeux. C'était bien la voix de Burn. Réellement. Mais pas vraiment en même temps. Elle était faible, presque inaudible. Et elle semblait venir du fin fond d'un précipice. Déroutée. Indigente. Similaire à un dernier soupir. Gazel posa ses yeux sur son ami. Il se concentra, de toutes les maigres forces qu'il lui restait, pour correctement discerner ses traits. Et dut puiser dans ces dernières ressources pour se retourner complètement, afin de se mettre à genoux à la gauche du carmin.

\- Hein, Gazel, c'est fini.

Après hésitation, il posa ses mains sur l'épaule et le bras de Burn et fit soudain appel à sa voix la plus suave. Malgré toute sa fierté. Malgré tout son égo. Malgré toute la supériorité et l'indifférence dont il pouvait faire preuve. Malgré l'image que tous lui donnaient. Malgré l'étiquette de celui qu'on nommait le capitaine de Diamond Dust. Il balaya tout du dos de la main. Tout ça lui était égal. De plus, il n'avait pas le véritable Burn en face de lui, pour paraître aussi brisé. Accablé. Abattu. Gazel parla d'une voix douce. En étant tout aussi délicat.

\- Je sais Burn. Mais on peut encore s'en sortir. Je…

\- Gran est venu.

Gazel se mordit la lèvre. Serra les dents. En contenant le sang. Et la colère.

\- Il m'a dit qu'on avait de la chance que Père veuille encore de nous.

\- Il m'a dit la même chose mais…

\- J'ai rien pu faire Gazel, rien.

Gazel étreignit davantage le bras de l'autre, doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Burn de quoi…

\- Il était là. Devant moi. À rire. Et j'ai rien fait. Je n'ai pas réussi à bouger.

\- C'est sans doute mieux ainsi mais…

\- Je lui ai donné la pire image de moi-même. Mais y a pas que ça, Gazel. Tu le sais autant que moi.

Gazel fut bien plus ébranlé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Son cœur se serrait de plus en plus et la Lune ne garantirait plus leur chagrin commun pour longtemps.

\- Burn…

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à le battre. Je n'ai pas réussi à le vaincre. Je n'ai pas réussi en tant que capitaine de Prominence. Et encore moins avec Chaos.

\- Burn ! Qu'est-ce que tu racon…

\- Je devais assurer la victoire de Chaos. La mener où je n'avais pas pu aller. Te mener là où on n'avait pas pu aller.

\- Arrête avec tes sottises ! Tu divagues complè…

\- Battre Gran. Enfin le lui prouver. La lui fermer. Et montrer à Père qu'on était les plus forts... Ou… Ou... Juste qu'on valait autant que lui.

Sous sa main, il sentit le corps du carmin remuer, trembler. Tels des soubresauts.

\- On était à deux doigts de lui montrer… À deux doigts d'enfin y parvenir. Se remettre debout. S'entraîner. Grimper les échelons. Et parvenir à ce pour quoi on se bat depuis tant de temps. Et je n'ai même pas été capable de réussir ça. Même pas capable de mener Chaos à la victoire. De nous mener à la victoire. Et juste… De lui montrer.

La rancune, presque inexistante, qu'il avait fleurée du fait de l'absence du carmin lorsqu'il dut affronter leur père et leurs coéquipiers, fut tuée, dilapidée, dissoute. Gazel, aussi ahuri devenait-il, sentit de nouveau, d'étranges fluides s'unir sur son visage. Des fluides brûlants.

\- Burn ! Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne.

\- Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à Gran, on ne serait même plus ici à l'heure qu'il est. Père a eu raison de le choisir. Il n'a même pas laissé un second essai à Diamond Dust, à cause de cette putain de règle d'égalité. Ni l'opportunité à Prominence d'affronter Raimon. À cause de moi. Et… Même si Chaos était notre derrière chance… Je n'ai même pas su tenir ce qui devait être mon ultime promesse. À cause de ça, on n'a pas su lui montrer Gazel. Tout est parti en poussière. Tout. Encore.

Gazel resta pétrifié, la bouche entrouverte, ne trouvant plus ses mots. Sa raison, esprit, conscience, ayant définitivement explosés. Les paroles de Burn repassaient, telle une boucle sans fin, inlassablement dans son ouïe, sans daigner s'arrêter. Il secoua la tête. De plus en plus fort. En étranglant de plus en plus le bras de l'autre. Cela commença par un murmure inaudible. Cela finit en un hurlement. _Non._

\- Non ! Non Burn ! Non !

Il se traîna en face de son ami et le prit par les épaules.

\- Tu m'entends ! Tu te trompes !

Il le secoua.

\- J'ai également ma part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. Même si c'est toi qui portais ce brassard. Même si l'idée était venue de toi. J'y suis aussi pour quelque chose. Au même titre que toi.

Burn ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Gazel se sentit démuni et accablé. En colère. En colère envers lui-même. Oui. Contre lui. Seulement lui. Lui et lui seul. De voir son ami dans cet état. Et de ne rien pouvoir faire.

\- Ha… Haruya !

Cela lui fuit. Il n'y eut toujours aucune réaction. Gazel laissa échapper un grognement.

\- Je t'en prie… Haru… On…

Une larme s'effondra sur sa joue. Puis deux.

\- On a été arrêté. Stoppé. Utilisé depuis le début.

Qu'il ne retint pas.

\- On n'a rien demandé, tu comprends. On…

Il cahota une nouvelle fois délicatement son ami.

\- On a suivi les ordres jusqu'au bout. La pierre, les aliens… Tout. On s'est plié aux règles de cette… Alia Gakuen. De Père. Depuis le début. Mais pourquoi ? Pour Père ? Père qui devait savoir depuis l'aube de son projet qu'il choisirait Gran comme capitaine de Genesis. Qui ne rêvait que d'une chose, que l'équipe la plus forte du Japon rencontre son chouchou. Il ne voulait que ça.

Gazel essaya de reprendre son souffle, en vain.

\- Et sans doute, justement parce que son idée déviait de la route qu'il avait l'optique de tracer, que Genesis ne serait peut-être pas l'équipe la plus puissante, il nous a arrêtés. Mais tu… Tu ne crois pas que c'est mieux ainsi ?

Gazel essuya le sang qui dévalait jusqu'à ses lèvres et toussa rapidement celui qu'il avait dans la bouche.

\- Si Père a ordonné de nous arrêter, c'est peut-être parce que… Parce qu'il s'est rendu compte de notre force, à nous aussi ?

Un énième flot salé s'abattit sur son visage. Cependant Gazel sourit. Vraiment. D'un réel sourire.

\- Et quand bien même… Haru… Tu… Tu ne crois pas que… Qu'on est libre maintenant ? Libre de toutes ces manigances ? On a plus à assumer ce rôle d'extra-terrestres dégénérés. On peut peu à peu retrouver Haruya et Fuusuke, les deux épris de foot. Les deux gamins qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se disputer. De se lancer des mots, censés être des insultes, dénuées de profondeurs, de logiques et d'une quelconque méchanceté si on y réfléchit bien ? Glaçon. Tulipe. Et pourtant, incapables de se séparer.

Gazel soupira.

\- Oui, c'est fini. On a perdu. On n'est peut-être pas les plus forts. Mais on est encore en vie. Il nous reste… Tant de temps devant nous. Tant de choses qu'on pourra faire. Découvrir. On aura peut-être d'autres opportunités de montrer notre talent, j'en suis sûr. En venant ici, j'ai compris ce que je me tuais à ne pas vouloir comprendre. Par simple protection. J'aime le football. J'adore le foot. Et ce ballon juste à côté de moi, me prouve que toi aussi. J'ai même réalisé que ce que je préférais, c'était jouer avec toi. On aura une seconde chance. Haru… Je… Je te le promets.

Le jeune garçon renifla, en écho, il eut l'impression, de Burn.

\- Plus de pierre. D'entrainements éreintants. De matchs obligatoires. De football lorsqu'on n'en a pas envie. Juste… La Liberté. Incessamment sous peu. J'en suis persuadé. Plus de Reize. De Desarm… De… Gazel le prétentieux et supérieur capitaine ayant fait une _horrible_ égalité. Et de Burn, le fulminant capitaine de feu, qui proposa une des idées les plus brillantes de l'Aliea Gakuen. Et de Gran… Oui, plus de Gran. Cet abruti manipulateur. Il se fera battre par Raimon. Et ressentira ce que les autres équipes avaient ressenti avant lui. Et ce à quoi on ne pensera même plus.

Il entendit un petit rire. Affaibli. Mais il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Il semblait même s'être intensifié depuis quelques minutes.

\- Haru…

Gazel déglutit.

\- On a peut-être été battu cette fois. Encore peut-être. On est tombé. Tombé. Tombé. Mais on ne pourra tomber plus bas, parce que tant qu'on est ensemble, rien ne pourra nous vaincre. Depuis toujours. Même avant Aliea.

Gazel posa un genou au sol.

\- C'est ce que j'ai compris ce soir. Même si nos équipes respectives n'étaient pas à la hauteur. Même si Chaos a été déchue. Elle nous aura au moins prouvé que l'un avec l'autre, on est plus fort que n'importe quoi. C'est… C'est ce pourquoi je crois que la création de cette équipe fut l'idée la plus brillante du projet Aliea Gakuen…

Le jeune garçon baissa la tête. Et le silence revint. Quelques instants.

\- Tu parles comme si l'Aliea Gakuen était elle aussi tombée.

Sa respiration, déjà saccadée, se bloqua d'autant plus. Il releva les yeux. Burn souriait. Des larmes plein les yeux. Yeux gonflés et injectés de sang. Le visage suintant. Les joues en feu. Mais il souriait. Le souffle de Gazel revint, mais perdura à être irrégulier. Si irrégulier. Comme s'il retenait des sanglots. De nombreux sanglots. Sanglots qui franchirent enfin ses lèvres, étirées en un léger sourire. Lorsqu'il rencontra les bras de Burn. Et qu'il l'enlaça. Il sentit des larmes dans son cou, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de combler par les siennes. Ils resserraient l'étreinte, au rythme de leur souffle refoulé, de leur figure humide. De leur chagrin, explosant enfin. À mesure que la Lune déclinait. Que le Soleil se levait timidement. Que la pluie s'asséchait. Que le vent devenait chaud. Que la nuit laissait place à l'anxieuse lumière. Qui barra bientôt l'horizon. D'un simple trait. D'un éclat écarlate. Immense. Craintif. Délicat. Lorsque la fatigue revint pointer lentement sa douloureuse présence, ils se séparèrent, en riant bêtement. Fuusuke s'assit en face de Haruya. Le carmin passa plusieurs fois son nez sur son coude, en attrapant quelques larmes au passage. Fuusuke s'essuya les yeux plusieurs fois, en étalant les écarlates tâches brunies son visage. Leurs rires timides cessèrent. Haruya se remit dans sa position initiale, en gardant la tête relevée cette fois. Il avisa Fuusuke, ce dernier toujours souriant. Haruya se sentit soudain mal. Bien que les yeux de son ami étaient aussi rouges et enflés que les siens. Qu'ils semblaient, eux aussi, toujours embués. Qu'il avait également les joues rosies par les torrents salés. Les cheveux aussi décoiffés et trempés que lui. Il était néanmoins couvert de terre. Tout comme ses bras, ses jambes, sa figure. Et les griffures, les éraflures, les déchirures qu'il avait partout sur le corps. La boue avait trouvé refuge absolument partout. Haruya fut d'autant plus inquiété en voyant un filet de sang caillé sur sa tempe gauche et les quelques mèches barrant son visage, étrangement pourpres et collantes. Haruya se pencha. Et poussa délicatement les cheveux imbibés de sang sur le coté. Il était blessé. Plus que des écorchures, il avait une plaie bien plus profonde. Sur le front. Et visiblement le constat ne s'arrêta pas là, puisque quand il s'approcha davantage, il entendit un léger gémissement. Haruya tourna les yeux vers Fuusuke, qui se trahit lui-même, en fixant son flanc droit. Le carmin souleva alors le gilet de son ami. Une marque ovale. Violette. Affreusement foncée. Il releva ses yeux ambrés et se posta en tailleur devant Fuusuke.

\- Fuu…

\- Ça va.

\- Mais…

\- C'est rien.

Fuusuke lui sourit. Haruya ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras. Il répondit bien évidemment à l'étreinte, les deux fermant les yeux dans le cou de l'autre.

Haruya avait bien vu le faux sourire, les puissantes douleurs électrisantes, la respiration et les battements de cœur réguliers demeurant toujours aussi inexistants, les indénombrables vertiges continus lui saisissant les sens, le sang décampant encore ici et là, partout ; l'état déplorable du corps, endolori, meurtri jusqu'aux os, de Fuusuke. Et Fuusuke sentait toujours les larmes s'écraser, la profonde tristesse, le déroutement, l'éboulement de toutes les notions qu'il s'était forgées et croyait savoir et connaître; l'esprit, l'exaltation, la joie de vivre, l'assurance, la confiance, l'espoir, en plein trépas et anéantissement, de Haruya.

Ils allaient leur faire payer.

* * *

 ** _Voili voilou..._**

 ** _J'espère que cela ne vous a pas causé trop de mal de tête... Pour être franche, je dois vous avouer que j'ai laissé échapper quelques larmes en écrivant ça... Bon ok, j'ai carrément pleurer, chialer, et tout ce qui s'en suit x)... Sensibilité sort de ce corps !  
Sincèrement, je ne sais pas ce qui a été le plus dur... Mettre Haruya et Fuusuke en pleine souffrance... Ou faire passer Hiroto pour un véritable salo'... A méditer._**

 ** _Petit blabla futile_** ** _: Le fait que je ne les appelle plus Gazel, ni Burn, à la fin est un choix =3. On peut dire qu'ils sont redevenus eux-mêmes, vous ne pensez pas ? D'ailleurs, je suis désolée s'ils peuvent paraître un peu OOC... En fait, je me suis demandée, comme souvent, comment les personnages réagissent (c'est assez bizarre dis comme-ça), ce qu'ils font, dans ce genre de zones d'ombre ; ce qu'on ne voit pas et les moments qui pourraient paraître difficile à surmonter. Comme ici, ou après la défaite d'un match, ou même durant les trois mois écoulés entre la saison 2 et 3... Du coup, on peut avoir notre propre imagination et vision des choses ! Et comme j'aime bien me faire du mal... Je fais souffrir ces pauvres personnages TuT. Promis, j'essaierai de faire plus soft la prochaine fois (essayer, hein...)..._**

 ** _Je m'excuse encore du possible OOC et du style d'écriture que je trouve... Mmh... Particulier. Et surtout de la piteuse mise en page... Pppaaarrdddooonn..._**

 ** _Sur-ce, au week-end prochain, je l'espère ! (Avec une possible suite ?... Un jour... Peut-être...) =3_**


	2. Ils avaient perdu

_**Hello hello ^w^**_

 _ **Voici donc... La suiiiiittte ! (Oui je n'ai pas pu attendre une seconde de plus ! D'ailleurs, j'ai bien galéré à l'écrire... J'espère que ça ne se sent pas trop TuT)**_  
 _ **Aussi, avant que j'oublie ! Merci aux personnes qui ont pu lire la première partie (et à celles qui m'ont laissé de merveilleuses reviews *-*). J'en reviens toujours pas !**_  
 _ **Enfin bref... On se retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre (signé toujours par la... Joie et le bonheur de l'existence ToT Gomenasai !)**_

* * *

Ils avaient perdu. Encore. _Toujours_. Sans savoir si l'humiliation était plus grande. Ou non. Le lendemain, ils rentreraient au Japon. En n'ayant plus rien. Ce qui avait été leur dernier espoir. Avait été déchu. Par la même défaite. Par les mêmes personnes. Avec la même fin au bout du compte. Il lui avait pourtant promis. Promis qu'ils auraient une seconde chance. Promis qu'ils rattraperaient tout ce temps perdu. Promis qu'ils pourraient prendre une revanche. Une minuscule vengeance. _Sur la vie._

Tout était tombé. Un rêve. Leur rêve. L'espoir d'un pays qui n'était pas le leur. Leur espoir. Une passion qui naissait une nouvelle fois. Leur passion. Un amour retrouvé. Leur... Amour retrouvé... D'un rêve. D'un espoir. D'une passion. S'échappant en un soupir. Leur glissant entre les doigts. Filant au rythme du vent, s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux de feu. Au rythme d'une conviction perdue. Au rythme d'un rêve abattu, qui avait été le plus fort qu'ils aient eu, remplaçant tous ceux broyés en un instant. Au rythme d'une opportunité suprême, elle aussi massacrée en un douloureux néant. Un néant. Un néant régnant désormais dans son être.

 _Inazuma Japan gagne !_

La riposte de l'existence était morte.

ll soupira. Haruya n'avait plus la force de pester. De tout renverser par sa douloureuse désillusion haineuse. C'était fini. Désormais, c'était l'unique pensée dont il était certain. A un pourcentage infini. C'était tout bonnement indéniable.

La défaite avait frappé dans la matinée. Il n'avait adressé un mot, une parole, un regard, une expression à personne. La seule chose qu'il avait perçue, c'était Afuro, un éclat de franchise dans les yeux, tournés vers la grandeur d'Endo Mamoru. Et il avait vaguement discerné le sourire timide, compatissant, défait d'Hiroto. Le carmin était parvenu à se traîner jusqu'au vestiaire. En ayant perdu son arrogance, sa fierté, son orgueil. Son amour-propre. Il s'en foutait. Il avait juste cheminé les bras ballants. Tout était tombé en poussière. Une sorte d'état second s'était alors emparé de lui. Un fantôme. Un esprit. Vagabondant désormais sous le ciel cramoisi du crépuscule. L'âme d'Haruya. Qui revivait la déchéance de sa nouvelle équipe. La valse de la victoire du Japon rongeant son esprit. En rentrant en Corée, il était moyennement survenu à sortir une quelconque phrase. Il avait juste observé ses coéquipiers rentrer peu à peu chez eux. _Chez leur famille._ Afuro était lui aussi parti rendre visite à ses proches. Il ne resterait plus que lui jusqu'à ce soir. Et Fuusuke. Haruya releva la tête. Un minuscule sentiment afflua. Lorsqu'il était parti dans sa petite marche sans aucune perception, il s'était tourné vers son ami japonais. _Son seul ami japonais._ Il tirait dans le ballon. Se déchaînait sur le ballon. Même après un match. Même après tous les entraînements éreintants. Même après l'épuisement. Le visage suintant. Le souffle court. Il n'avait pas arrêté. Le carmin ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps. Il frappait, frappait, et frappait encore. Sans rien laisser transparaître. Juste sa respiration, cassant son rythme de tir. Il était essoufflé. Vraiment. Essoufflé. Essoufflé. Essou... Haruya se mit à courir dans la direction opposée. Peu importait la fatigue qui le brûlait. Il courut. Courut encore. Pourquoi avait-il laissé son meilleur ami tout seul ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas restés ensemble ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé la tristesse l'envahir, sans considérer une seule seconde celle de Fuusuke ? Même après que leurs équipiers furent tous partis ; même après une défaite cuisante; même avoir été lâchés dans un pays qui n'était pas le leur ; même après avoir eu ce sentiment d'être de trop, cet affreux sentiment de remord, leur barrant les sens ; même après s'être battus pour la liberté… Même après les événements de plus de trois mois passés. Rien. Ils ne s'étaient rien dit. Rien. Ils n'avaient rien fait l'un pour l'autre après la chute de leur dernière croyance. Rien. Il n'avait eu aucune réaction quand il l'avait vu se détruire avec ses frappes, ses tirs acharnés. Qui n'étaient rien. Rien d'autre qu'une autodestruction, censée faire couler la colère. Rien, qui ne créait que le renforcement de la douleur. La douleur de l'épuisement. Rien, qui ne faisait que creuser une nouvelle fois les blessures. Les blessures qui ne laissent que des cicatrices. Qui sont juste bonne à oublier, plutôt qu'à combler. Celles qui n'ont jamais véritablement guéri. Telle des maux indélébiles. A jamais ancrés dans une conscience. S'emparant peu à peu de la raison.

Haruya parvint vite au terrain. Il chercha rapidement la chevelure argentée de son ami. Il ne vit rien. Il eut une envie absurde de crier son prénom. Mais le son s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Il l'avait aperçu. Mais il ne put rien faire, à moins d'être immobilisé sur place. Fuusuke était là, à quelques mètres sous ses yeux. Lui aussi pétrifié. Sur le sol.

\- Fuusuke…

Un murmure perdu dans la brise. Fuusuke. Inconscient.

\- Fuusuke !

En moins de temps qu'il n'eut pour reconnecter ses sens, Haruya se retrouva agenouillé aux côtés de Fuusuke, en empoignant ses épaules.

\- Fuusuke !

Haruya demeura penaud. Une étincelle intempestive au creux des yeux. Une vague d'une frayeur submergeant les prunelles d'ambre. Les noyant. Les renversant. Les abattant. A la vue de l'autre, souillé de petites plaies.

\- Fuu !

Les marques n'étaient peut-être que la terre du terrain, que de la pure saleté. Mais elles étaient là. En trop. Se confondant aux blessures des mois passés. Celles qui n'auraient jamais dû exister. Celles qu'ils avaient, difficilement, réussi à surpasser, du moins grâce à Afuro. Celles qu'ils avaient confondues avec celles de l'autre. Celles qu'ils avaient mêlées à celles de l'autre. Celles qu'ils avaient recouvertes grâce à la présence de l'autre. Tout ça revenait… Telle une bourrasque s'affalant sur son visage. Cette dernière n'avait plus rien de doux. Il eut l'impression d'une éraflure. D'une griffure. Par un stupide souffle.

\- Fuusuke…

Haruya finit par comprendre que, quand bien même le vent était ardent, piquant, il en devenait plus glacial… A cause de lui. A cause d'affligeantes manifestations de gouttes. A cause du flux tranchant au coin de ses orbes dorés. A cause d'ineptes larmes, qui se n'étaient jamais autant exprimées.

\- Fuusuke !

Il secoua l'autre. Tout doucement. Mais il n'eut aucune réaction. Haruya se mordit la lèvre. A tel point qu'il dût arrêter. La douleur devenant plus forte que n'importe quel liquide acéré dégringolant ses joues.

Comment avait-il fait pour être aussi idiot ? Pour naître aussi idiot ? Ne pas rester avec Fuusuke ? Le laisser tout seul ? Se laisser tout seul ? Bon sang, l'autre _Gazel_ avait raison, c'était un abruti. Un abruti incapable de rester avec… Avec son meilleur ami !

\- Fuusuke !

Mais... _bordel_. N'était-il apte qu'à crier un stupide prénom? Fuusuke ne pouvait pas répondre. C'était physiquement impossible. L'appeler ne changerait strictement rien. Haruya le savait. Il en était pleinement conscient. Tout comme le reste. Pour gueuler sur les autres. Pour jurer. Pour fulminer des choses sans sens. Pour crier son arrogance au monde. Il était, sans aucun doute possible, le meilleur. Mais lorsqu'il fallait trouver les mots justes, au moment opportun... Bon ou mauvais. Il n'arrivait à rien. Oh oui, il le savait mieux que quiconque. Quoique… Non. Evidemment. Evidemment qu'il y avait bien une personne, le connaissant mieux que lui-même. Mais celui-ci avait encore passé ses nerfs sur le ballon. Et il en payait une nouvelle fois les conséquences.

Haruya releva la tête. Peut-être que la réponse se trouvait autre part que sur la figure de Fuusuke ? Le jeune garçon fut empli d'une colère enchevêtrée à une culpabilité, empoignant la tristesse de la défaite. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le ciel était aussi beau ? Alors qu'il n'était pas là. Que son esprit était absent. Pourquoi le soleil couchant n'assurait pas ses larmes ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elles coulent ? Et qu'elles s'écrasent sur ce visage empli de bleus. Sur ce visage inconscient.

\- Fuusuke !

Il avait beau pleurer, sa voix avait le mérite de ne pas trembler. Désormais, il en était sûr. Il pleurait. Par faiblesse. Par chagrin. Par peur. Par rage. Par faute. Parce que les sanglots s'évaporaient tout seuls. Ou peut-être parce qu'il en avait envie. Il n'en avait rien à foutre. Il pleurait. Et bien qu'il pleure.

\- Fuusuke !

Il intensifia son cri, jusqu'à ne plus sentir sa gorge. Jusqu'à ne plus sentir l'air survenir. Il était empreint à des soubresauts. Soubresauts qu'il aurait bien aimé donner à son ami, juste pour le voir réagir à ses appels. Il aurait pu demander de l'aide justement. Mais à part hurler son prénom, il ne savait pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Même bouger. A part ses lèvres, rien ne daignait se reconnecter. Il se broya la joue en s'époumonant avec toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait. Dans sa tête. Bon sang, n'était-il compétent qu'à brailler un simple prénom? Prénom... Prénom qu'il lui était trop cher pour qu'il le laisse filer ainsi. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant.

\- Fuu...

Ce n'était pas de cri. C'était un soupir. Un simple soupir. Qui signifiait sans doute plus que des hurlements.

\- Je t'en prie fais quelque chose.

Haruna retint un torrent salé. Et un hoquet.

\- N'importe quoi. Ça m'est égal.

Si de bonnes paroles devaient enfin sortir de son corps, elles devraient être murmurées dans le plus grand des calmes. Dans une douceur telle. Presque impossible à obtenir lorsqu'on se nomme Nagumo Haruya. Délicatement.

\- Tape-moi. Insulte-moi. Peu importe.

Il reprit sa respiration. Canaliser son chagrin était bien plus compliqué. Mais ça ne serait jamais aussi difficile, que de voir Fuusuke le laisser.

\- Arbore ton air supérieur. Celui qui te sert à cacher tes émotions. Pour mettre une distance avec les mauvaises personnes. Lance-moi un regard noir. Qui ne signifiera rien d'autre qu'un regard anxieux. Anxieux pour ceux auxquels tu tiens. Pour les remettre dans le droit chemin. Passe ta main dans tes cheveux. Aies ta stupide manie pour contenir ton stress, ton agacement ou je ne sais quoi... J'm'en fous… Fais-le juste une fois encore. Ou juste soupire. Comme tu as l'habitude de le faire. Lorsque je t'exaspère. Mais qui n'est en réalité que ta manière de rire de ma stupidité. Crie-moi dessus. Crie-moi dessus parce que j'ai encore été trop loin. Que j'ai encore abusé. Gueule un bon coup juste pour me faire comprendre que je ne suis qu'un crétin arriéré, auquel tu portes finalement plus d'importance qu'il ne le mérite et pour lequel tu t'inquiètes.

Haruya se sentit vide. Plus vide encore que lorsque qu'il avait trouvé Fuusuke dans cet état de connaissance perdue. Vide d'un poids énorme à ces yeux. Vide parce qu'il avait compris qu'il tenait plus à Fuusuke que n'importe qui. Vide parce qu'il venait de dire, les mots ayant dépassé sa pensée, à quel point il connaissait Fuusuke. Comme lui le connaissait. Vide parce qu'il avait saisi qu'il ne serait personne sans Fuusuke. Vide sans celui qui, même s'il n'oserait jamais véritablement l'admettre, l'avait aidé à se forger tel qu'il était. Haruya l'abruti fini, vide sans son miroir, inverse au plus haut point. Incomplet sans son glaçon de meilleur ami.

\- Fuu, je t'en prie... Comment... Comment je vais faire sans toi? Comment...

Haruya sourit. Et une énième goutte s'effondra.

\- Comment j'ai fait, il y a encore peu de temps, pour être séparer de toi si longtemps ? Comment j'ai fait pour concevoir qu'on pourrait être l'un contre l'autre ? Et d'avoir pris mon rôle bien plus à cœur qu'il ne l'aurait fallu ? Et toi alors, comment tu as fait pour passer au-dessus de ça? Pour t'en foutre royalement ? Et arriver par la même occasion, à faire que je voulais davantage te faire chier, et donc te considérer ? Comment tu as fais, toi Fuusuke, pour nous sortir du bourbier où on était? Comment tu as fait pour que tout aille finalement bien ? Que tout redevienne comme avant? En étant quand même totalement différent ? Et moi... Comment j'ai fait pour ne me rendre compte de rien? Me rendre compte que sans toi, l'imbécile d'Haruya, ce serait sans doute pire...

Haruya sentit son poignet trembler.

\- Et comme je ne suis qu'un stupide Haruya, je vais reprendre ce que tu as dit. On a peut-être perdu… Encore…

Son poing se resserra.

\- Mais… Mais je perdrai sans doute davantage si tu ne te réveilles pas…

Et le dernier pleur franchit son menton. En ayant laissé la nuit envahir l'espace. L'air devint presque trop chaud désormais. Mais la douce lumière azur abandonnait une atmosphère paisible. Azur qu'il crut voir un instant.

\- J'ai froid…

Dans les yeux de Fuusuke.

\- Abruti…

Qui souriait faiblement.

\- Tu… Tu dois sacrément t'inquiéter pour… Pour dire des choses pareilles…

Et étira ses lèvres davantage. Toujours aussi épuisé. En parlant tout doucement. Mais Haruya n'avait pas rêvé.

\- Im… Imbécile !

Haruya le serra promptement contre lui. Fuusuke ne réagit pas. Il se contenta de sourire, de rire presque, en fermant ses yeux dans le cou de l'autre.

Mais c'était déjà bien assez.

\- Imbécile ! Imbécile de glaçon !

Et ils s'étreignirent. Ou plutôt Haruya étreignit Fuusuke. Jusqu'à ce que l'orage gronde. Doucement. Subtilement. Qu'une mince pluie s'effondre. Chaudement. Délicatement. Les réunissant à la réalité. Ensemble, et non plus séparés.

Fuusuke serra plus encore ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Ils étaient toujours seuls. Seuls en attendant Afuro. Ils s'étaient abrités sous le seuil de l'entrée. Ce qui avait valu mille et une excuses de la part d'Haruya. Ce dernier ayant oublié de prendre ses clés. Fuusuke avait juste souri. Ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Cependant dans sa tête couleur écarlate, si. Fuusuke avait perdu puis repris connaissance. Déjà, ce n'était pas très usuel. Et maintenant, ils étaient bloqués sous la pluie. Haruya ne pouvait donc s'empêcher de fermement s'en vouloir. Même après que son meilleur ami lui ait répété maintes fois que ça n'avait pas la moindre importance. Bien évidement que ça en avait! Il était tombé d'épuisement!

Le silence avait donc recouvré peu à peu ses droits. Fuusuke fixait le vide en enlaçant de plus en plus ses jambes, la veste de son ami sur les épaules. Tandis qu'Haruya le dévisageait. Le vent leur caressant les joues. Et les cheveux argentés qui virevoltaient. En laissant apparaître une vieille blessure sur son front. Elle ne partirait, dès lors, plus jamais.

\- Tu as fait quoi…

Cette trace sera là. Toujours là. Prouvant que ce qu'ils ont vécu n'était pas un cauchemar. Haruya serra les poings.

\- Pendant tout ce temps ?

Haruya cligna des yeux. Il finit par secouer la tête et se redressa. Fuusuke scrutait inlassablement l'indéfinissable. En ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion. En passant frénétiquement ses doigts sur l'éraflure ineffaçable.

\- Tout ce temps ?

L'albinos sourit.

\- Pendant que j'étais là, idiot…

\- Ah… Euh… Je crois que je visitais les environs.

Fuusuke arqua un sourcil, sans se détourner.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Ouais. J'crois.

Haruya soupira. Et tourna également les yeux face aux larmes du ciel.

\- J'étais tellement en colère…

Il enfonça ses ongles dans sa paume. Rester calme n'avait jamais été son fort. Au grand jamais. Mais c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Particulièrement maintenant.

\- ... que je crois qu'elle m'a totalement englouti. Tellement que je ne contrôlais plus rien…

Il appuya sa tête contre le mur derrière lui.

\- J'ai marché, ici et là, sans vraiment savoir où j'allais… Si tu me demandes ce que j'ai vu, je serai bien incapable de te répondre…

Fuusuke sourit. Cependant, il fleura peu à peu une colère, qu'il connaissait mieux que quiconque.

\- Pendant que toi… T'étais tout seul…

L'albinos posa alors sa main sur le poing de son ami. Et l'entoura, délicatement. Haruya se sentit troublé. Ses mots s'évaporèrent dans son esprit. Il détourna les yeux vers ceux azur, interminablement fixés droit devant. Mais ils avaient un éclat, un éclat que le carmin n'avait jamais perçu. Fuusuke esquissa un tendre petit sourire.

\- Je te traite d'idiot et c'est le seul effet que ça te fait…

Haruya sourcilla davantage.

\- Tu n'as pas dit que… Ah si…

\- Haru...

Il releva finalement la tête.

\- Ne t'emporte pas…

En toisant inlassablement les yeux de glace et de diamant.

\- A cause de moi.

Il sentit l'emprise sur son poignet devenir plus forte. Haruya fit alors une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entreprendre. Il glissa lentement ses doigts entre ceux de Fuusuke, qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour les comprimer.

\- Où tu veux en venir ?

Fuusuke cala sa tête entre ces genoux, en resserrant l'étreinte sur la main de l'autre. Son sourire avait disparu, et il semblait même que ses yeux s'embuaient.

\- Je savais que tu allais te mettre en colère parce que, dans ta tête, c'est de ta faute si je me suis aussi… tué sur ce ballon.

Haruya rougit en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lise ainsi en lui. Cependant, c'était Fuusuke. Après tout…

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu culpabilises. Je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi j'ai fait ça. C'est comme pour toi, je devais être trop écroulé pour me rendre compte de quoi ce soit…

Fuusuke laissa échapper un soupir, comparable à un sanglot. Et son regard s'obscurcit.

\- En même temps quelle idée…

Le jeune garçon releva les yeux.

\- De tirer aussi fort dans un ballon après un match.

Pour retrouver un regard doré délectable. Et un Haruya sourit doucement.

\- Dixit celui qui ne sait même pas ce qu'il a fait pendant deux heures.

\- Sans toi, j'y serais encore.

Fuusuke inclina la tête.

\- De quoi…

\- Ah, laisse tomber…

Haruya déplaça maladroitement ses cheveux, en rougissant. Ce qui fit rire Fuusuke. Ils retrouvèrent peu à peu le centre de leur vision.

Le vide s'offrait une nouvelle fois à eux. Un vide empli d'eau, de gouttes incessantes, d'une pluie tranchante, de larmes acérées. Qui coulaient. Et coulaient encore. Sans bruit. Sans un son. Sans un grondement. La pluie arrosait simplement le sol. De manière délassante.

Que faire après ça ? Rentrer au Japon ? La question ne se posait pas. Dire au revoir à la Corée ? Au pays qui avait été le leur durant trois petit mois ? Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Quitter Afuro, qui, mine de rien, les avait bien plus aidés qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé ? Tout n'était pas blanc ou noir. Il y aurait toujours un moyen. Retourner à l'orphelinat ? Tout avait changé. Tout était différent désormais. Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Là non plus, pas de questionnement possible. Ils avaient simplement suivi le cours de leur destin.  
Se retrouver une nouvelle fois seuls ? _Tout_ seuls ? La vie ne leur avait visiblement qu'offerte ce misérable sens.

Haruya soupira. Répondre à des questions rhétoriques. Paradoxales ou non. Ca, c'était le rôle de Fuusuke. C'était de la pure théorie. Lui s'occupait plutôt de la pratique.

Quand est-ce que tout avait déraillé déjà ? Plusieurs points de vue étaient à prendre ou à laisser. Lorsqu'ils avaient perdu contre Inazuma Japon ? Lorsqu'ils avaient rejoint l'équipe de Corée ? Lorsqu'ils avaient revu Afuro ? Lorsque Raimon avait écrasé Genesis ? Lorsque Genesis les avait écrasés ? Lorsqu'ils s'étaient mutuellement écrasés l'un l'autre ? Lorsqu'ils avaient tenté d'écraser tous leurs souvenirs, dans le but de devenir d'autres personnes ? Lorsque cette foutue pierre s'était écrasée sur Terre ? Lorsque leur propre enfance avait-été écrasée, avant d'être envoyés au Sun Garden ? Ou simplement était-ce ce que leur réservait la vie? Et si leur destinée n'était en réalité faite que d'écrasements ? De désillusions ? D'espoir retrouvé ? Transformé en rêve anéanti ? D'échecs ? De défaites ? De remontées ? Puis de descentes ? De descentes, qui menaient de plus en plus en profondeur. Cependant n'avaient-ils pas déjà touché le fond ?

\- Bordel !

Haruya abattit son poing sur le sol tellement fort. Force qui semblait encore trop faible. Puisque le sursaut de Fuusuke. L'électrisante douleur. L'ascension du craquement fulgurant. Le sang s'échappant finalement. Ne le ramenèrent pas à la réalité.

Ils n'avaient jamais abandonné. Jamais. Ils s'étaient toujours promis qu'ensemble, personne ne leur barrerait la route. C'était qu'on leur avait juré, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. L'existence était faite de hauts et de bas, certes. Mais des bas aussi... bas, était-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

\- Haru…

Très bien, le Japon avait gagné. C'était le prix à payer dans un tournoi comme celui-ci. Il commençait à le comprendre. Très bien, ils n'avaient pas été les meilleurs. Pas en tant que joueurs de Corée, et encore moins en tant qu'alien. On ne pouvait pas être fort partout, puis cette histoire d'extra-terrestre était absurde et Hiroto l'aurait remporté quoi qu'il arrive. Très bien, le projet de leur Père avait été stoppé. Tous autant qu'ils étaient n'avaient pas été aussi forts qu'ils auraient dû l'être. Et puis quoi encore! Ils n'avaient rien demandé à personne pour être de super-soldats. Très bien, l'équipe qu'il avait mêlée avec celle de glace avait violemment été arrêtée. La prochaine fois, il apprendra à écouter les «ordres»… Puis quand bien même, finalement il était beaucoup plus heureux en Haruya. Très bien, il gardait un très mauvais souvenir de l'Aliea Gakuen. Hormis la déchéance de tout ce qu'il croyait connaître, il avait détesté plus que n'importe qui Gazel, qui l'avait malmené plus qu'il n'avait dû le croire. Mais maintenant, Fuusuke était revenu, apportant avec lui une amitié plus forte qu'aucune autre. Très bien, il avait souffert avec l'arrivé de la pierre. Les premiers essais laborieux, plus que douloureux. La disparation de son orphelinat. Voir qu'elle avait décimé un à un ses amis, les changeant radicalement. Mais finalement elle avait été détruite Le cours de la vie reprenait peu à peu sa stabilité. Tous ses amis, qu'ils soient dans son ancienne équipe ou dans une autre, allaient de mieux en mieux. Très bien, ils avaient rejoint la Corée. Certes, ils auraient pu rejoindre le Japon. Peut-être l'avaient-ils même trahi… Cependant, durant trois mois, toutes leurs perceptions avaient été métamorphosées. En bien. En mieux. Et puis, jamais leurs anciens équipiers ne leur en voudraient, d'avoir suivi une opportunité unique, et de vouloir oublier un peu le passé. En plus, il avait pleinement retrouvé le vrai Fuusuke, presque enthousiaste. Très bien, Hiroto avait été le chouchou durant toute son enfance. Choyé plus que les autres par Père. Considéré bien plus fortement comme le frère d'Hitomiko. Tant pis, lui, il avait son frère. Son Fuusuke. Très bien… On lui avait arraché ses parents. Ses proches. Sa famille. On lui avait donnée le fameux titre "d'orphelins". Mais… Mais sans ça… Il n'aurait jamais rencontré Fuusuke. Fuusuke. Très bien… Ils n'avaient pas gagné. Ils n'avaient pas été les meilleurs. Ils n'avaient pas l'existence rêvée. Ils n'avaient pas eu la plus merveilleuse des adolescences. La plus magnifique des naissances. Ils n'avaient rien abandonné. Ni leur force. Ni leur rêve. Ni leur rage de vaincre. Et pourtant, ils avaient encore perdu…

Mais alors… Ces trois précédents mois en Corée ? Son enfance à l'orphelinat ? Tous ces petits moments… passés avec Fuusuke ? Ils ne les avaient jamais abandonnés, eux ? Fuusuke… Il ne l'avait jamais abandonné, lui ? Ils avaient toujours été seuls... _Tout les deux._ Ils étaient toujours montés, avaient descendu… ensemble. Qu'ils soient en pleine fraternité ou l'un contre l'autre…. Qu'une animosité pouvant vriller à chaque instant, soit, ou pas, remplacée par un doux lien indétectable… Ils étaient toujours réunis. Que le moment soit… blanc. Noir. Ou gris.

\- Haruya…

Plus rien ne leur sabrait la route. Un tournoi. Une améthyste. Un exécrable projet. Des personnes malveillantes. Des consciences aliénées. Une enfance démolie. Des proches disparus.  
Et quand bien même, les souvenirs persistaient. Ils ne pouvaient être que remplacés… avec Fuusuke.

Alors… Alors pourquoi pleurait-il ?

\- Haruya mais…

Fuusuke se figea. Il était parvenu à se relever et s'était posté devant son ami. Qui n'était plus du tout en colère. Ses joues étaient toutes rouges, ses yeux écarlates, et des petites perles de diamant roulaient sans arrêt sur son visage. L'albinos s'accroupit en face du carmin. Ce dernier renifla.

\- Haru mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'a dit que…

\- T'es marrant toi… T'as passé tes nerfs sur le ballon. Mais moi, à part vagabonder dans des rues inconnues, j'ai rien fait…

Fuusuke se mordit la lèvre. Il détestait voir son ami dans cet état. Vraiment. C'était … insupportable.

\- Mais peu importe ce que j'ai fait, ce que je fais ou ce que je ferai… Ca m'est égal… Tout ce que je veux…

Haruya releva les yeux.

\- C'est être avec toi.

Fuusuke eut un mouvement de recul.

Ses interrogations avaient toujours mené à un point plus que positif. Alors pourquoi les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux… rendant Fuusuke de plus en plus pâle ?

La question sous-jacente était et restait toujours la même… Fuusuke. Et si… Sans Fuusuke.

\- On a perdu. La Corée a perdu. Burn et Gazel n'existent plus. La vie revient. La passion du football revient. Osamu… Ryuuji… Même Hiroto… Ils vont tous bien… On est redevenu normaux. Enfin, ce qu'on était avant. Et toi, tu… Fuu, je comprends pas pourquoi je pleure.

Fuusuke, aussi livide fut-il, finit par sourire. Et prit délicatement l'autre dans ses bras. Haruya se raidit. Puis, ne trouva plus la force de rien. Mis à part déverser tout son chagrin. Sur l'épaule de son Fuusuke.

Et les larmes coulèrent. Encore et encore. Même si la colère était dissoute. Même s'il n'en voulait plus à personne. Même s'il avait compris. Pourquoi… Comment en était-il rendu à être aussi faible?

Fuusuke éloigna alors délicatement leur corps, plongeant ses orbes dans celles ambrées. L'albinos souriait. Tendrement.

\- Je t'avais promis quelque chose, n'est ce pas ? Et bien cette promesse tient toujours ?

Haruya fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je me répète ? Non pas que ça me gêne mais...

\- Nan…

Fuusuke étira ses lèvres davantage.

\- Je crois que j'ai compris. J'ai compris qu'il ne faut pas oublier.

Puis grimaça.

\- Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il faut surmonter. Tenter de trouver un sens à ce qu'il s'est passé. Essayer de trouver des échappatoires. Des raisons pour rendre la chose plus simple.

Le flot salé cessa alors.

\- Mais ce n'est pas parce que j'oublie que je pardonne. Je passe juste à autre chose. Même si tout ce qui nous est arrivé, nous arrive, et peut-être ce qui nous arriva, avec la chance qu'on a, est plus que merdique…

Un léger rire s'échappa.

\- Et ben… tant pis. Maintenant tout est fini, j'en suis certain. Et cette fois, c'est moi qui vais te promettre que… Que… mince on trouvera un moyen d'être aussi heureux qu'on l'a été pendant ces trois mois. Parce que…

\- On restera toujours ensemble, hein?

Haruya ne dit plus rien pendant quelques instants. Puis sourit également.

\- Evidemment.

Puis ce rictus retrouva pleinement sa force arrogante.

\- Oh que oui, tu vas devoir encore me supporter mon petit Fuu'… Je te jure que tu ne vas pas le regretter…

\- Parce que sans moi tu n'es rien.

Haruya sourcilla, et lança un regard presque noir à son meilleur ami.

\- Enfin, je veux dire… l'un sans l'autre, ça ne fonctionnerait jamais.

Fuusuke sourit doucement, une pointe de malice dans les yeux.

\- Je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure.

Le carmin rougit furieusement.

\- Abruti de glaçon.

\- Merci, chère Tulipe.

Puis les deux se mirent à rire. Peut-être en pleurant. Peut-être pas. Du moins, ils avaient compris. Que le monde peut être noir. Peut redevenir blanc. Mais perdurera à être gris. Un mélange de blanc et de noir. Aussi contraires soient-ils. Que le sont le feu et la glace. Mais qui, pourtant, ne pourront vivre l'un sans l'autre.

\- Moi non plus, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi….

Tellement inverses. Presque ennemis. Peuvent-ils être réduits en cendres avec la simple présence de leur opposé ? Mais qui, pourtant, ne serait absolument rien sans lui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dis Fuu' ? J'ai pas compris…

\- Ne me force pas à répéter.

Et ils rirent de plus belle. La raison? Aussi inexistante était-elle, ils avaient au moins comprise.

Très bien, la revanche n'était plus que poussière. Très bien, ils avaient écopé des blessures, plus dures les une que les autres. Très bien, la vengeance était définitivement morte.

Mais le chaos dans leur esprit l'était aussi. Quand bien même ils ne savaient plus aller… Quand bien même ils n'avaient pas puni leurs martyres. Quand bien même ils tombaient… Quand bien même ils perdaient…

La seule once de joie perdurait à être là. Bien réelle. Réelle par un étrange lien. Qu'ils entraînaient avec l'autre.

\- Dis-moi…

\- Oui Fuu' ?

\- Haru… On est censé faire quoi avec le Japon ?

\- Le Japon ? Endo ? Ryuuji ? Hiroto ? Tu veux dire les encourager ?

\- Exact. Ce n'est pas contre eux. Ce n'est pas de leur faute.

\- C'est juste notre vie qui a décidé de nous jouer des tours.

\- Je pense donc que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée…

\- Oui sans doute…

Leurs yeux s'entrecroisèrent. Et l'étreinte de la main adverse sur leurs doigts ne se trouva que davantage serrée. En entremêlant leur voix d'une même parole.

\- Et puis quoi encore !

* * *

 _ **Taaaddaaa ! ^^... -' Ok, ok, je m'explique... Déjà, cette fois, j'ai réussi à ne pas pleurer (j'ai cru que si à un moment... Puis non en fait x). Ensuite... Oui, j'ai encore blessé Fuusuke... Et oui, j'ai encore fait pleureur Haruya (faudrait vraiment que je change de disque...) Oh et j'y pense, si vous trouvez des rimes, elles sont totalement fortuites -' (poésie quand tu nous colles à la peau...) Pour finir... Paaarrrddddooonnnn ToT (Pourquoi, pour ça...) Je m'éloigne vraiment de l'histoire originelle et des personnages. J'en suis pleinement consciente. En fait... Oui, non, je sais pas ce que j'ai essayé de faire avec cette suite, mais en tout cas je l'ai fait. Et même si j'en suis moins fière que le chapitre 1, je pars dans l'optique que ce qui est fait... Doit être fait =3 N'est ce pas ?... Et puis, j'ai d'autres idées, eheh~ (beaucoup moins dramatiques, pas d'inquiétudes !)**_

 _ **Questions futiles**_ _ **: Pour la suite (quoi une suite ?) Oui, oui, j'ai bien dit suite... Enfin suite... Pas vraiment suite... En fait, je voudrais vraiment faire ce qui s'est passé avant et après le chapitre 1 (et donc avant le chapitre 2), mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment... Je suis censée le mettre dans cette histoire-ci ? En mode chapitre dans tout les sens ? xD Je ne sais absolument pas comment je suis censée me débrouiller ! Mais lorsque j'aurais trouvé, préparez-vous à une suite (ou plutôt un flash-back du coup) (qui s'approcherait donc plus de l'anime et des comportements de nos chers Haru' et Fuu') (même si j'arrangerais, ou ré-arrangerais, quelques scènes à ma sauce).**_

 _ **Du coup... Je m'excuse encore du possible Ooc (encore...) et de la trame de l'histoire qui part (franchement) en cacahuètes... Gooommmeeeen TuT  
J'espère quand même que ça vous a plus... Même un tout, tout, tout petit peu ?  
Bref... Pardonnez encore mon style d'écriture plus que non-identifié.  
Et je vous dit donc à très bientôt !**_


	3. Pré-Chaotique

_**Bonjour, bonjour…**_

 _ **Tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser. M'excuser pour ma petite absence (même si je viens de commencer, oui !). En fait, je tenais vraiment à poster de manière régulière. Sauf qu'une chose en entraînant une autre… Je me suis rendue compte qu'il était préférable (comme vous comme pour moi) que je poste lorsque… Bah oui, lorsque je peux et surtout quand j'en ai envie… Entre évaluations scolaires, fatigues, maladie, et… Je m'étais un peu forcée à écrire le chapitre 2 (que je ne regrette nullement en plus !) mais… Je préfère poster lorsque j'en ai envie (et bon sang, ça m'avait trop manqué en fait !) plutôt que me forcer et être dégoutté par l'écriture… Bref ! Du coup, je pense au moins que j'essaierai de mettre un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (sinon je ne vais pas me sentir complète quand même x)) (et en plus, je vais pouvoir m'avancer parce que… Je suis en vacances ! Enfin !) Ceci dit ! (je suis sûre que ma petite vie vous intéresse… Non ?… Même pas un peu ? Ok… J'me tais.)**_

 _ **Je vous laisse donc ce petit chapitre (que j'ai écrit d'un traite tellement j'étais impatiente !), il doit alors rester quelques fautes ou maladresses… On verra bien ! Je vous souhaite donc… Bon lecture ! =) (Ah oui, une dernière chose... Je ne remercierais jamais assez les individus pouvant lire cette fiction ! *-*)**_

* * *

Fuusuke repensait souvent à ce moment. A ce moment où tout avait vraiment commencé. Où tout avait pris un sens, logique. Où sa passion était revenue. Où ils avaient créé une sorte de révolution. Leur propre révolution. Du nom de Chaos.

Lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il ne comptait plus pour quoi que ce soit, il ne l'avait pas cru. _Gran_ … _Burn…_ Avaient continué de se lancer des boutades pour savoir qui serait Génésis. Lui qui n'allait plus l'être. Et il avait tout quitté. S'enfermant dans sa sédentarité assassine. Et… Il avait accepté l'idée d'Haruya, quelques jours plus tard. Et même si… Même s'ils avaient d'autant plus échoué, la création de Chaos… Avait atténué celui dans son esprit. Dans sa conscience. Dans son cœur.

Fuusuke tourna la tête vers son compagnon de chambre. Il y vit une touffe de cheveux écarlate. L'argenté se redressa et prit la couette entre ses doigts. Et si… Et si Haruya rêvait également du passé ? Et si… Et si ce souvenir surgissait une nouvelle fois dans son esprit ?

¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤

Il entendait souvent des bruits la nuit. Particulièrement ces derniers jours. A plus d'une dizaine dans le dortoir, il avait toujours trouvé ceci normal. Sauf que ce soir-là était différent. Comme souvent, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Encore et encore. Malgré tout, au bout de quatre heures à se tourner et retourner sur le matelas, il sentait la fatigue le quitter peu à peu. Et ce son métallique incessant... les draps traversèrent soudain le lit et s'échouèrent sur le sol. Le coupable allait morfler. Parole du grand Burn. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Et la claqua sur le mur, moyennement, délibérément. Il ne vit que la fine lumière bleutée du couloir lui répondre. Burn pesta. Il regarda de part et d'autre du bâtiment. Il n'y avait rien. Ni personne. Pourtant le bruit persistait toujours. Il grogna. Le son se nichait par la droite. Par conséquent... Des quartiers de Diamond Dust. Le jeune garçon sourit insolemment. Et, dans un élan de colère et d'arrogance, il quitta sa chambrée dans un boucan monstre. C'était Burn. Burn capitaine de Prominence. Burn capitaine d'une des équipes pouvant accéder à Genesis. Théoriquement, il en devenait donc supérieur. Il sourit davantage. Et traversa le couloir.

Diamond Dust était tombée. Avait perdu l'opportunité de jouer. Avait abandonné ce pourquoi les joueurs se battaient depuis tant de temps. Le titre de Genesis s'était définitivement évaporé. Par une égalité. Par une défaite. Par un simple choix de Père. Burn s'en fichait royalement. Son grand rival du nom de Gazel avait trébuché, puis s'était effondré, emportant avec lui toute son équipe. Ayant finalement amené une probabilité plus grande au carmin. D'être nommé plus haute équipe de l'Aliea Gakuen. Un frisson parcourut le capitaine de Prominence. D'une part, parce que ces chances étaient plus fortes et parce qu'elles s'étaient accrues grâce à Gazel. D'autre part, parce qu'il parvenait dans la partie du bâtiment lui étant réservé. Et fichtre, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait froid.

Burn fronça les sourcils. Le couloir, les portes… Tout était similaire à l'étage de Prominence. Tout, comme la température, anormale. Chez eux, il faisait abominablement chaud. Chez les Diamond Dust, affreusement glacial. Burn se demanda un instant si son rival arrivait à trouver le sommeil avec une atmosphère aussi glaciale, lui n'y parvenant parfois pas avec une telle chaleur étouffante.

Le carmin secoua la tête. A quoi pensait-il ? Il était ici pour engueuler celui qui dérangeait sa nuit. Qu'il survienne à fermer l'œil. Ou pas. Ce joueur de glace importunait le cours de ses pensées avec son agaçant bruit métallique. Bruit métallique qui lui rappelait étrangement un son qu'il connaissait. Et qui était bien plus régulier qu'il ne l'aurait prévu. _Comme avant. Comme lorsqu'il n'était encore que petit garçon._ Il devait dormir. Il en avait le besoin. Sa conscience n'étant plus maîtresse d'elle même, surtout pour avoir de telles pensées.

Il arriva peu à peu au terrain d'entrainement. Il abaissa les yeux. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres. Alors, _il_ continuait à s'exercer la nuit. Il fixa quelques instants le ballon. _Il_ ne visait pas le filet, mais les barres en métal. D'où l'aigu appel grinçant. Le ballon revenait incessamment dans ces pieds. Et _il_ frappait à nouveau. De plus en plus fort. Burn descendit prudemment jusqu'à la pelouse et se posta derrière le second garçon.

\- Tu sais que ce que tu es en train de faire est totalement inutile.

Son sourire arrogant n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres. Son vis-à-vis cessa alors ses frappes, en immobilisant la balle.

\- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ici ?

Il semblait même que cet insolent rictus se soit agrandi.

\- Tu t'amuses bien ?

Gazel tira une nouvelle fois. Le ballon rebondit alors sur la barre transversale et atterrit dans les pieds de son rival.

\- Burn ça ne répond pas à la question.

\- Arrête de faire du bruit, tu m'empêches de dormir.

Celui de glace se retourna alors, les bras croisés. Les deux se toisèrent un instant, l'un totalement effronté, l'autre complètement indifférent. _En façade._

\- Burn, casse-toi.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Cependant, il recouvra bien vite son rire moqueur.

\- Tu m'excuseras mais… Nan, j'ai pas envie.

Le carmin fit alors rebondir le ballon, jusqu'à l'envoyer de plein fouet dans les cages. Fière de lui, il attendit une quelconque réaction de la part de Gazel. Ce dernier ne fit pourtant rien. Même lorsque la balle se retrouva à nouveau contre ses pieds.

\- Tu ne dis rien ? Je suppose alors que tu as fini par concevoir que mon talent est bien plus grand que le tien. Si celui-ci existe du reste.

Burn se tourna vers l'argenté. Il sourcilla d'autant plus, dans la mesure où il vit le visage de son rival s'obscurcir.

\- Burn… Dégage.

Le carmin eut un mouvement de recul et grogna. L'égalité de l'équipe de glace avait eu lieu hier. Et, tant bien même les membres de Diamond Dust avaient toujours été plutôt discrets dans l'académie, les autres équipes ne les avaient absolument plus vus depuis que leur Père leurs avaient annoncé qu'ils comptaient désormais comme perdants. Particulièrement Gazel. Il n'avait pas vraiment laissé échapper une quelconque émotion. Si bien que Burn avait renforcé l'idée que, depuis la construction de l'Aliea Gakuen, son riva n'avait plus une once de sentiment ou même d'empathie. Malgré tout, ce qu'il ne voyait ne ressemblait plus au garçon froid qu'il connaissait. Gazel s'était tout d'un coup assombri, émanant une sorte de terrifiante aura destructrice. Et pourtant, le carmin ne discernait que moyennement le visage de l'albinos. Burn serra les poings.

\- Non.

Puis se dirigea vers son opposé.

\- Je refuse. Dans la mesure où tu as perdu, j'en deviens meilleur. Par conséquent…

Et lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, il sourit insolemment.

\- Je fais ce que je veux.

Burn toisa alors l'argenté.

\- Tu as perdu petit Gazel. Comme la Gemini Strom. Comme Epsilon. Tu es au même rang qu'eux. Tu étais censé être de rang suprême si je ne m'abuse...

Il était pleinement conscient que remuer le couteau dans la plaie, aussi profonde soit-elle, était assez déloyale. Mais ça lui importait peu. La vie venait de leur prouver, après des années de lutes acharnées, que le feu était supérieur. Bien supérieur. A son parfait contraire. A sa parfaite opposée. La glace.

\- Cependant, tu n'as même pas été capable de faire mieux qu'une égalité. Se prendre un but, passe moyennement. S'en prendre lors d'une première rencontre, est davantage audacieux –ou peut-être lamentable. Ne pas leur mettre une affreuse tôlée, est tellement raisonnable de ta part –ou sans doute pitoyable. Etre incapable d'avoir, ne serrait-ce qu'un point de plus, est totalement… Irresponsable. Minable et…

Burn n'était même plus arrogant, il en devenait horriblement ironique, sarcastique et... Méprisant.

\- Pathétique. Oui voilà, mon chez Gazel, tu es… Pathétique.

Jusque là, l'albinos n'avait rien dit, se contentant d'assumer les chocs, sans broncher. Tel un bloc de glace. Tel le bloc de glace qu'on avait conçu pour lui.

\- Tu fais pitié. Pas capable de battre Raimon au premier match…

Burn soupira.

\- Si même tu ne l'as pas fait pour ta petite équipe, qui, ne mens pas, t'est bien plus chère que tu ne le dis… Et qui, à présent, n'est plus qu'un tas de joueurs réduit en poussière… De désolantes petites personnes sans but existant…

Gazel serra les dents. Le carmin le vit, en étirant davantage ses lèvres. Il savait une chose. Que le sang qui coulait timidement entre les dents de l'albinos n'allait être que plus présent, quand il aura craché sa dernière parole dédaigneuse.

\- Tu aurais au moins pu te dépasser, pour que Père ne soit pas encore secoué par une honteuse défaite… Tu aurais au moins pu le faire… Pour lui… Lui qui a toujours tout fait pour…

Le coup partit tout seul. Sans que Burn ne s'en rende compte. Il fut projeté vers l'arrière, en sentant un objet sphérique tournoyé contre son ventre. L'objet était puissant. Terriblement puissant. Et affreusement froid. Le carmin atterrit quelques mètres plus loin. Et resta pétrifié au sol. Sans pouvoir bouger. Une larme perlant au coin de ses yeux, il vit tout de même le ballon roulé, le nuage blanc autour se dissiper peu à peu. Il tenta de se relever mais la douleur fut d'autant plus mordante. Il parvint à se hisser sur ses genoux, en enroulant son bras droit autour de sa taille. Il releva la tête. Et essaya d'hurler. Le juron se bloquant dans sa gorge. Des maux lui arrachant le corps. Gazel demeurait toujours aussi apathique et statique, même si son tir l'avait fait se déplacer quelque peu.

\- Tu ne comprends rien.

Sa voix était faible. Faiblement... Effrayante.

\- Burn, tu ne comprends rien.

Cette fois, ce fut dans sa propre bouche que le gout métallique se nicha, le carmin comprimant furieusement ses dents.

\- Qu'est… Qu'est ce que tu veux dire au juste ?

Les yeux ambre brûlaient de colère. En cachant au mieux la vigoureuse affliction abdominale. _Et la grande désillusion._

\- Regarde. Regarde-toi. Regarde à quel point tu es rendu. Le plus pathétique des deux, c'est toi.

 _Comment_ … De quel droit ce perdant lui disait qu'il était pathétique ? _Où_ allait-il chercher une telle ineptie ?

\- Si j'en suis là actuellement, c'est à cause de ta frappe. Imbécile.

Gazel se rapprocha. Lentement. Le visage toujours obscurcie par ses cheveux.

\- Tu es tellement inconscient que tu ne te rends compte de rien.

\- Et je devrais me rendre compte de quoi au juste ?

Burn jaugea son rival. Qui arriva rapidement à ses côtés. Il tenta une énième fois de se lever, afin de garder un minimum de dignité. _Particulièrement face à ce non-victorieux._ Cependant, l'expérience se révéla impossible. La douleur était toujours lancinante. Mais ce fut ses épaules qui se retrouvèrent immobilisées. Immobilisées par une ferme poigne. Le carmin releva les yeux. Et déglutit. Gazel risquait un contact physique. Donnant un étrange sentiment à son rival. Un sentiment d'impuissance. D'impuissance physique.

¤.¤

Leurs visages étaient proches. Burn pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son opposé. Malgré tout, les yeux bleus demeuraient encore imperceptibles. Une goutte de sueur dégoulina le long de son front. D'un mal. D'une peine. D'une souffrance. Tous autant présent sur son estomac, que ses épaules, littéralement broyées par l'argenté. _Et peut-être même au creux de son conscience._ Mais également d'appréhension. Oui, Burn avait peur. Peur parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu Gazel ainsi. Et c'était bien là qu'était le problème. Cela faisait maintenant quelques années qu'ils s'étaient, pour simplement dire, perdus de vue, l'un et l'autre ayant grandi loin de son ami du Sun Garden. _Si proche et pourtant à si éloigné._ Gazel avait toujours été imperturbable. Par protection et timidité dans l'enfance. Par protection et nouveau tempérament avec Aliea. Et si… Et si finalement le carmin s'était trompé ? Et si Gazel se révélait… Bien plus sombre qu'il ne l'aurait jamais pensé ?

\- Tu as peur Burn.

\- C'est faux !

Le carmin tenta de retirer l'emprise que l'autre avait sur lui. Mais Gazel écrasa davantage sa doigts sur ses omoplates.

\- Comment je pourrais avoir peur…

Burn crut voir un mince filet translucide survenir devant ses yeux, avant de s'écraser au sol.

\- Tu as tellement peur de t'écrouler… Tu as toujours eu si peur de t'écrouler... Que tu as encore besoin d'abattre les autres pour te sentir mieux.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tu dis juste ça pour te rassurer que je perdrais avec toi !

Gazel anéantit une énième fois les muscles des épaules adverses. Et le reflue métallique entre les lèvres de Burn ne se fit que plus présent. Mais il desserra sa mâchoire aussitôt. Gazel venait de se reculer. Et en se mouvant… Le carmin avait vu ses yeux. Il avait réussi à voir un millimètre des orbes de glace. Des froides prunelles azur. Embuées. Embués d'un minuscule flot limpide. Et l'argenté lâcha la prise. En ayant remis une distance entre son corps et celui de Burn.

\- Je vais te faire une promesse Burn.

 _Et pourtant… Et pourtant sa voix ne tremblait pas…_

Burn avait omis l'idée de se relever. Il fixait Gazel. Toute l'agressivité tombée. Tout le feu de colère dans son cœur étouffé. Il avait juste les yeux exorbités, et la bouche, entre-ouvertes, laissant échapper le sang de la rage, détruite. Il était perdu. Perdu dans l'incompréhension.

\- Je vais te promettre que tu feras moins le malin.

Gazel commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Le carmin entendit le son de la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Tu…

Ainsi que… Gazel avala sa salive… _Difficilement ?_

\- Tu feras moins le fier. Dans la mesure où tu tomberas. Où on tombera tous. Les uns…

Burn sentit une affreuse électrisation lui fendre le cœur.

\- Après les autres.

Et la porte claqua.

Burn put enfin reprendre de l'air. Il expira. Et inspira. L'air parvenant péniblement dans ses poumons. Et il abattit son poing sur le sol. En jurant. En hurlant toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait. Aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Et l'écho lui répondit. Un simple écho. Assurant sa solitude. Et le fait que personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

¤.¤

Il déambulait. Dans les couloirs de Diamond Dust. Purement. Et simplement. Il n'avait croisé que deux membres. Deux joueuses. En le voyant, celle qu'on nommait Rhionne avait étrangement baissé la tête. Et lorsque Clear l'avait rejointe dans le couloir, elle s'était contentée de lancer un regard noir au carmin. Peu lui importait. Il était le coq du poulailler. Le mâle alpha dans cette meute d'aliens. Il était Burn. Capitaine de Promince. Ayant tout autant de chance d'être Génésis. Etant, théoriquement, le prochain à affronter Raimon. En sortant des couloirs d'Epsilon, quelqu'un lui agrippa le poignet. Et il se rappela enfin de la raison pour laquelle il traînait ainsi dans l'académie.

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Après l'entraînement de la journée, il s'était rendu dans le réfectoire. Mis à part la Gemini Strom, Reize essayant, quasiment en vain, d'affronter son regard, la cantine était déserte. Burn avait pris son repas. Rapidement rejoint par Nepper et Heat. Puis il était parti se coucher. En étant la victime d'une énième insomnie. Il s'était agacé dans son lit. La fatigue se moquant de lui. Puis, finalement, elle l'avait brutalement embrassé. A un moment dont il se serait bien passé. Incapable de bouger, il était longuement resté inerte sur la pelouse, en criant. La douleur était intense. Le mal était de trop. A bout de souffle, il s'était écroulé. En fermant les yeux. Il avait hanté son esprit. Un rêve se répétant inlassablement. De quelques secondes. Lui exposant d'extraordinaires yeux bleus ciel. Voilés. Embués. A moitié rempli de larmes. Un flot translucide brouillant ces orbes de glace. Burn avait alors senti la chaleur du soleil matinal sur son visage. Sa vision trouble, il se leva. Un vertige lui fracassant le crâne. Au ralenti, il avait quitté le terrain d'équipe aux antipodes de la sienne. En dissimulant son tournis par sa fierté. Une affolante pensée tournoyant également dans sa tête. Il devenait fou. Fou de penser que Gazel avait pu être violemment en colère –littéralement. Fou de croire qu'il avait pu être accablé par la tristesse. Et ce songe tournait en boucle. Il tournait, tournait, tournait… Comme le monde autour de lui.

\- Burn ?

\- Eh oh, ici la Terre.. Burn, tu nous entends ?

Le carmin papillonna des yeux et repoussa la main posée sur son bras.

\- En tant qu'Aliea Gakuen, on n'est pas vraiment sur Terre Heat, murmura un dénommé Nepper.

\- Abruti…

\- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

Les deux se tournèrent alors vers leur capitaine.

\- Tu es enfin reconnecté ?

\- Ça un moment qu'on te cherche…

\- Et qu'on t'appelle accessoirement.

Le carmin pesta.

\- Ça ne répond pas à la question…

\- Tu étais où ?

Burn croisa alors le regard de ses compagnons. Ils étaient étrangement… _Inquiets ?_

\- Je me baladais…

\- Dans l'académie ?

\- Tu… Tu n'as pas dormi ?

\- Burn, Père te cherche.

Ce dernier releva la tête. An lui sourit et les rejoignit. Son capitaine soupira.

\- C'est pour ça que vous me cherchiez ?

\- Oui mais…

Le carmin ne laissa pas ses coéquipiers finir et se dirigea vers le centre du complexe. Il avait beau être mort de fatigue, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre leurs chuchotements à son égard.

\- Vous ne le trouvez pas… Un peu pâle… Plus pâle que d'habitude ?, demanda An, anxieuse.

\- Si, il l'est… Même beaucoup… Nepper, tu penses à quoi ?

\- Je me demande simplement où il a passé la nuit.

\- Les garçons, je crois qu'il… Qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal. En plus, on dirait qu'il vient de… De Diamond Dust… C'est… Son comportement… m'angoisse un peu...

\- Pareil, c'est bizarre tout ça.

\- Ça sent même très mauvais, je trouve.

Burn sentait leur regard sur son dos. Et leurs paroles se nichant dans son ouïe… Il eut alors la même souffrance dans la poitrine que la vieille. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et ses coéquipiers n'arrangeait rien… C'en était trop pour lui.

¤.¤

Les yeux dans le vague, il parvenait tout de même à scruter la porte du bureau de leur Père. Il avait la nette impression d'être sur une autre planète. Dans une autre dimension. La fatigue, l'horrible mot de ventre, les palpitations dans la poitrine… Et cet étrange sentiment… Sans réfléchir, il entra dans la pièce, oubliant que lorsque l'on toquait, il fallait attendre une quelconque réponse. Il ne réagit guère plus lorsqu'il vit Gran, dans un coin, les bras croisés. L'autre le regarda, toujours aussi hautain, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Burn cligna des yeux en discernant difficilement le _chouchou_ venir à sa gauche et poser sa main sur son épaule.

\- Bonne chance, mon cher Burn.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, Gran s'en alla, laissant le _petit_ capitaine de Prominence seul avec _son_ Père.

\- Burn.

Le carmin se redressa. L'homme en face de lui paraissait toujours aussi doux, bienveillant, avec son délicat minois.

\- Mon garçon, tu m'as l'air bien fatigué… Approche.

Burn s'exécuta. Ce fut alors que son esprit se reconnecta. Il passa sa main sur son visage. Leur Père souriait. Sa voix était suave, reposante. Le garçon arriva rapidement dans la lumière du bureau. Il avait toujours aimé ce rictus. Il le trouvait si rassurant. Mais le fait qu'il lui demande de venir. Que Gran soit dans cette pièce, il y avait encore quelques secondes. Qu'il sourît aussi doucement, presque pour rendre l'obscurité… Plus claire. Burn n'était pas aussi dupe qu'il le laissait croire.

Il n'avait franchement jamais fait confiance à son instinct. Il entreprenait ses actions, puis réfléchissait aux conséquences et ne se rendait compte qu'après coup du résultat. Il fonçait. Sans penser. Il suffisait juste que son corps soit en accord avec lui-même. Et il partait. Il n'était pas du genre à faire les choses dans un ordre, dans un but, avec un plan, précis. Il répondait. En fonçant. Dès que sa tête était prête à lui obéir. Et ce n'était pas ce fichu phénomène nommé "instinct" qui le contredirait. Sa logique? Il en avait eu. Qu'il utilisait rarement. Mais elle était présente. Et à cet instant, elle lui hurlait de suivre son instinct. Qui s'assassinait à lui faire ressentir qu'il y avait une potentielle… _Anguille sous roche_.

\- Mon petit, comme tu le sais, vous n'êtes qu'une seule équipe à pouvoir accéder à Génésis…

Contre toute attente, le fulminant garçon ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Et il venait de comprendre. De comprendre une chose. Une chose lui paraissant encore aberrante, une fraction de seconde plus tôt. Si Gazel était si froid, n'était-ce pas également pour… Pour ne pas qu'on le manipule ? Pour… Se défendre ?

\- Et, comme tu l'as si bien déclaré, l'équipe de ton ami Gazel…

Ami ? Ils étaient… _Amis_? Malgré tout, ces mots ne réussirent pas à décocher une seule réaction au capitaine de feu.

\- N'est plus dans la course. Par conséquent, il ne restait plus que Gran et toi, comme potentiel capitaine de Génésis…

Burn arqua un sourcil. Si son rival le voyait, il se fendrait la poire. Honnêtement. Voir le grand Burn, blanc comme un linge, d'horribles cernes affreusement creusés sous ses yeux vitreux, n'arborant aucune réaction… A part de quelqu'un qui se fiche bien de ce qu'on lui expose, étant à mille lieux de ces problèmes. Gazel rirait. D'ailleurs… _Cet abruti ne pourrait pas quitter ses pensées ? Il le monopolisait depuis trop longtemps désormais…_ Burn suivit alors des yeux l'adulte, qui se leva, pour se servir un thé. Thé qu'il sirota quelques secondes plus tard, en laissait un soupire d'aise envahir la sale. L'adolescent tourna la tête. Sous son regard d'or, était présent un terrain. _Le terrain._ Celui qui servirait quand Génésis affrontera Raimon… Raimon… Raimon... Raimon, Génésis, terrain… _Gloups. Deux minutes… N'était-ce pas le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis que Père avait déclaré « qu'il ne restait plus que Gran et…. »_ Burn eut l'impression de recevoir une décharge. Son expression corporelle demeura la même. A un détail près : il avait la bouche entrouverte, essayant de sortir une quelconque parole… Ses lèvres, sa gorge…. Tout était sec. _Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ?_ Il recula d'autant plus lorsqu'il entendit un faible rire et que la tasse de thé fut reposée sur une étagère.

\- Rest… Restait…

Un murmure perdu quand le petit homme se tourna vers lui.

\- Mon garçon, te souviens-tu des événements de la semaine précédente ?

Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. Epsilon avait à son tour échoué. Et l'équipe de Fuus… _Oh._ Quelque chose clochait dans la tête écarlate. Burn se donna une monumentale gifle mentale. Epsilon avait perdu, avec le retour de ce Goenji. Et l'équipe de Su… De Gazel, était entrée en scène. Burn se contenta alors de déglutir en mettant une plus grande distance entre son Père et lui. Non pas qu'il avait peur… Non pas qu'il ne l'aimait plus… Mais il avait besoin d'un soutien. Soutien qu'il trouva en posant sa main sur une chaise.

Sa conscience avait un souci. C'était indéniable. Il était en train de rêver. Cauchemarder. De faire un malaise. Peu importe. Mais ça ne tournait plus rond. Il devait cependant agir. Père attendait. Incapable de parler, le garçon acquiesça.

\- Tu comprendras alors mon choix.

Choix ? Mais de quel choix parlait-il ? Qu'est-ce… Mais quelle idée avait-il eu de répondre positivement, vu qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi…

\- Je suppose que vous vous parlez d'Okinawa.

Burn se retint de faire un bon. Cette voix rêche... Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, lui ? Ce type, ce Kenzaki Ryuuchi, lui flaquait des sueurs froides et… Depuis quand était-il présent en fait ?

\- Oui, c'est exact.

Exact ? Mais qu'est-ce qui était exact ? Ah oui, Okinawa. Burn eut soudain envie de crier. Crier parce que son esprit tournait au ralenti et que… Il se figea.

\- Mon garçon… Tu te souviens des événements à Okinawa ?

Burn avait baissé la tête, ses yeux désormais recouverts par la pénombre. _Il avait compris._

\- Lorsque tu as affronté Raimon, seul…

\- Kenzaki. Laissez-moi faire.

\- Bien.

Le plus petit et dodu des adultes se rapprocha alors de l'adolescent. Burn avait envie de régurgiter. De lui régurgiter à la figure. Cependant il suivit pour la première fois son instinct. Il ne fit rien.

\- Mon garçon, lorsque tu t'es rendu à Okinawa, seul, sans ton équipe, avec ton nom d'humain, sans suivre mes ordres… Avais-tu pensé aux conséquences ? Avais-tu réfléchi au fait que tu aurais pu mettre en danger mon projet ? Mettre en danger tes amis ? Mettre en danger ce pourquoi vous, mes enfants, vous battez depuis tant de temps ?

Ce dénommé, ce susnommé Père posa alors ses mains sur les joues de son _fils._ Elles étaient censées être tout aussi douce que la voix de leur propriétaire. Elles brûlèrent néanmoins le visage qu'elles entouraient.

\- Tu comprends donc pourquoi j'ai choisi Gaïa comme équipe représentant le point culminant de ce beau projet, pour lequel tu t'es tout de même battu… Tu concevras donc ma décision de nommer Gran comme capitaine de Génésis ?

L'adulte sentit la figure hocher de haut en bas entre ses doigts.

\- Parfait.

Puis il se détacha, retournant ainsi à son bureau.

\- Tu es un bon garçon, Burn. Tu as quand même montré que tu avais un certain talent.

Une lumière grise inonda alors la pièce. La grande porte était ouverte. Signe que le carmin devait disposer. Son _Père_ tendit alors le bras vers la sortie, en souriant.

\- Et la manière dont tu prends mon choix aujourd'hui, me prouve davantage que j'ai eu raison de te nommer capitaine de Prominence. Mais ton comportement de la semaine dernière offre donc, en partie, Génénis à Gaïa. Maintenant, va mon cher garçon, mon cher petit. Et prévient ton équipe de ce rebondissement.

Burn trouva alors la force de saluer son… Il salua ses aînés et se détourna lentement vers la porte. Il l'entendit se claquer derrière lui. Ainsi que des applaudissements étouffés.

\- Tu l'as étonnement bien pris finalement.

Gran. Et ses étincelants yeux émeraude.

\- Je devrais toutefois acquérir un certain nombre de remerciements.

Burn tourna la tête. Cependant il fut soudain immobiliser entre le mur et un corps, de gris vêtu. Gran avait ses bras de part et d'autre de son visage, son crâne de feu ayant violemment rencontré la paroi derrière lui.

\- Tu devrais me remercier. Grâce à moi et à mon intervention à Okinawa, j'ai sauvé l'Aliea Gakuen en quelque sorte. Et, par conséquent, toi et particulièrement ton équipe également. N'est-ce…

\- Gran.

Ce dernier tourna la tête.

\- Oh tiens, Nepper, Heat. Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je te rétorque la question.

\- Qu'est ce que toi tu fais ?

\- Moi ? Je discute juste avec votre capitaine.

Le nouveau capitaine de Génésis se décolla et croisa les bras. En gardant son rictus supérieur.

\- Ouais, j'espère bien.

\- Burn, qu'est-ce que Père voulait ?

Un air hautain se forgea davantage sur la figure de Gran. Encore plus lorsque aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.

\- Burn, tu es sûr que ça va…

\- Burn. Tu ne devrais pas leur dire quelque chose ?

Le carmin releva les yeux. Gran semblait s'amuser à les torturer.

\- Capitaine... Qu'est ce que…

\- Qu'est ce que tu es censé nous dire ?

\- Bah oui Burn, tu ne dois par leur spécifier un petit détail…

S'il n'y avait pas eu ses équipiers de Prominence pour précipitamment le retenir par les épaules, le _chouchou_ aurait disparu de la surface du globe.

\- Burn !

\- Eh ho, calme-toi !

Burn cessa alors de se débattre et se retira de l'emprise de ses compagnons.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Il a perdu.

Son sang afflua alors douloureusement dans ses tempes.

\- Il a perdu. Vous avez perdu.

Heat se tourna vers son capitaine et Nepper toisa Gran. Il eut soudain l'impression d'être face à un fou.

\- Burn de quoi…

La porte du bureau de leur Père s'ouvrit. Kenzaki. Il fit voyager son affreux regard entre les adolescents puis demanda à Gran de retourner dans le bureau. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et y entra, en riant. Une fois la porte refermée, l'homme aux joues creusées sur tourna vers les trois joueurs de Prominence.

\- Je vais vous expliquer.

\- Nous expliquer quoi ?

\- Ce que Gran essayait de vous expliquer, voyons.

Heat et Nepper jaugèrent Burn, interdits. Leur capitaine faisait peur. Il avait le dos courbé, les bras ballants et sa figure était voilée d'une lueur noire.

\- Burn, au risque de me répéter...

\- Tu es sur que ça va ?

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Burn se retourna et se dirigea vers le couloir adjacent.

\- Burn attend !

Mais ses équipiers furent bloqués. Kenzaki leur barrait la route. Un horrible sourire peint sur le visage. Heat et Nepper se lancèrent un regard. Et ils lurent, dans les yeux de l'autre, que l'aventure touchait sans doute à sa fin.

¤.¤

Burn était incapable de rester. Il ne pouvait pas. Comment… Comment avait-il pu… Comment, lui, avait-il eu l'idée de se rendre à Okinawa ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentit alors le remord. La culpabilité. La profonde désillusion.

\- Capitaine !

Quelqu'un lui attrapa alors le poignet. An.

\- Qu'est ce que…

La jeune fille se retrouva alors sur sol.

\- Je… Désolé…

\- Ne t'excuse pas mais... Je m'inquiète pour toi… Et ne je suis pas la seule !

L'idiote. Il aurait préféré la remettre sur pieds mais… Si il croisait encore un regard d'un quelconque autre membre de son équipe, il exploserait.

\- Je… Demande à Heat et à Nepper.

\- Mais… Burn, ne part pas !

Bon sang, rien n'allait plus.

\- Désolé…. Je suis…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. An était loin. Il courut si vite qu'il était déjà dans ses propres quartiers. Le monde était ligué contre lui. Tout ici, dans cette académie, lui rappelait son équipe. Il nepouvait plus regarder ses équipiers dans les yeux. S'ils avaient perdu, s'ils avaient échoué, si le titre de Génésis leur était passé sous le nez… C'était sa faute. De sa faute. Il devait endosser la responsabilité. D'une part, parce qu'il était le capitaine. D'autre part parce qu'il était… Il en était le fautive. Pourquoi, pourquoi s'était-il rendu à Okinawa…. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté… Burn s'arrêta alors. Sa respiration bloquée. Son corps étendu sur le sol. Il papillonna des yeux. Et il vit une dernière chose avant de sombrer. Une touffe de cheveux… Une touffe de cheveux clairs.

¤.¤

Il avait mal au crâne. Au ventre. Aux yeux. Au cœur. Partout. Il rouvrit les yeux et dut les fermer aussitôt. Une agressive lumière blanche l'accueillant.

\- Tiens, prend ça.

Il se força à retenter l'expérience. Une ombre lui barra alors la vue et il vit un objet flou à quelques centimètres de son visage. Un simple verre d'eau.

\- Je ne vais pas rester infiniment comme ça.

En pestant, il prit le gobelet entre ses doigts et porta l'eau jusqu'à ces lèvres. Mine de rien, le liquide le détendit. Il s'assit plus confortablement contre le mur en étendant une jambe devant lui. Son vis-à-vis le toisa quelques instants. Avant de le rejoindre. En se laissant glisser à ses côtés. Du coin de l'œil, Burn vit son rival ramener ses genoux contre son torse. _Comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits._ En rabattant ses yeux en face de lui, le carmin lui donna la coupe d'eau.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

\- Dans la mesure où tu m'as amené ici.. Ça a dû te demander un certain effort.

\- Ben voyons… Je ne suis pas du genre à perdre connaissance au milieu d'un couloir, parce que je manque cruellement de sommeil et que j'ai dévalé l'ensemble de l'académie d'une traite.

\- Gazel… La ferme.

L'albinos sourit légèrement et prit alors le verre des mains de son opposé. Il en eut bu une gorgée et posa la tasse sur le sol.

\- Cette eau est immonde.

\- Ça remet alors les choses en ordre. Tu me prends en charge mais tu me files de l'eau dégueulasse. Ça rééquilibre un peu le tout.

\- Tsst… Pour une fois, une de paroles à un minimum de logique.

Et ils laissèrent quelques instants le silence reprendre ses droits. Burn eut l'étrange sentiment qu'un certain souvenir tournait dans la tête argentée. Le souvenir du stop qu'ils lui avaient mis, Gran et lui, après son égalité. Tandis que lui se demandait vraiment ce qu'il foutait là. Dans cette existence. Mais également dans cette salle. Après tout, Gazel avait chuté bien avant lui. Il était sans doute le mieux placé pour le comprendre. Mais il n'osait pas briser leur mutisme. Par simple fierté peut-être. Cependant, il savait davantage que Gazel ne ferait jamais le premier pas.

\- Pourquoi ici…

\- Mmh ?

\- Gazel, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as amené dans la salle du conseil ?

L'albinos sourit une nouvelle fois.

\- Parce qu'il n'y a que nous qui peuvent y accéder. De plus, Gran ne viendra pas. Il est bien trop occupé à fêter sa victoire.

\- Tu es au courant ?

\- C'est évident.

\- Tu m'excuseras, mais je ne sais pas combien temps s'est écoulé depuis ma…

Burn serra les poings.

\- Chute…

\- Je ne sais de quelle chute tu parles, si même tu utilises la manière figuré ou propre. Cependant je savais qu'en venant ici, on serait seul. Ayant le pressentiment que c'était la seule chose dont tu avais besoin. Mais manque de pot, tu dois également supporter ma présence.

Le carmin sourcilla. Gazel était perspicace. Il avait toujours pensé à tout. Et il prouvait une nouvelle fois cette qualité en lui disant ceci.

\- Et puis… C'est là que tout a commencé. Du coup, je me disais que…

\- C'est là que tout devait s'achever.

\- Exact.

Burn comprima sa mâchoire.

\- Ils sont au courant ?

\- Les membres de ton équipe ? Et bien… Oui.

\- Et…

\- Et non Burn, j'ignore la suite des événements, ainsi que leurs réactions...

\- Ça ne te fait rien ?

Gazel tiqua.

\- D'avoir perdu, ça ne te fait rien ?

Puis soupira.

\- Bien sûr que si, imbécile. Si je t'ai tiré dessus avant-hier, c'est bien que ça me faisait quelque chose.

\- Avant... Avant-hier ?!

\- Oui, avant-hier… Tu as l'air d'avoir perdu ta notion du temps si je ne m'abuse.

\- J'en ai jamais eu.

L'argenté sourit plus encore, exaspéré, et dirigea ses doigts vers ses cheveux. Malgré tout, sa main n'atteignit pas le creux de ses mèches, si clairement ordonnées. Le capitaine de feu lui ayant attraper le poignet, l'étreignant de toutes ses forces. Gazel eut un flash. Il ne devait aucunement repensé à son enfance, sinon, ses tourments empirèrent. Contre toute attente, l'albinos souffla et fronça les sourcils, sans se détourner.

\- Burn lâche-m…

\- Une alliance…

Gazel crut tomber. Son rival avait, marmonné, susurré, murmuré… qu'il n'était pas sur d'avoir bien compris.

\- Je te demande ce que tu penses d'une alliance…

Il avait chuchoté une seconde fois. Promptement, Gazel tourna la tête vers la chevelure écarlate.

\- De quoi… Dis-moi que j'ai mal entendu...

La prise sur son poignet devint plus forte et l'argenté perçut l'autre sourire, d'un rictus carnassier et arrogant. Comme il avait toujours su le faire. Le regard de glace croisa alors celui d'or.

\- Gazel, ça te dirait de créer l'équipe Néo-Génésis ?

\- Néo-Génésis… Mais ça ne tourne pas rond chez toi !

Le regard d'ambre devint soudain plus sérieux. Gazel dégagea son poignet de l'emprise de Burn et put enfin remettre sa tignasse en place. Il réfléchit. Longtemps.

Burn déglutit. C'était son dernier espoir. Gazel. Cette idée complètement aberrante. C'était sans doute une dernière attente de la vie. Camouflant une certaine…

\- C'est d'accord.

 _Vengeance._

Burn cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et finit par retrouver son minois insolent. Il se releva et tendit sa main en direction de son rival. Celui-ci se remit également sur pieds. En saisissant sa poigne.

\- Burn.

\- Gazel.

Ils comprimèrent les doigts de l'autre. Assurant ainsi le jumelage de leur équipe.

\- J'annonce désormais…

\- La création du projet…

Avec celle de leur rival. Rival devant ainsi coéquipier.

\- Néo-Génésis.

Le Chaos naquit.

¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤

Fuusuke sentait la moquette sous ses doigts. Il laissait ses mains caresser le tapis. En étreignant de son autre bras ses genoux contre son cœur. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Et même si il y avait ici l'excuse que c'était leur première nouvelle nuit au Japon… La fatigue se moquait de lui. L'insomnie le tiraillait. Il vit alors le carmin se tourner sur le côté.

Fuusuke sourit. Haruya avait une bouille assez… Adorable dans son sommeil. L'argenté se risqua alors à effleurer une mèche de cheveux écarlate.

\- Fuu'…

Il se figea. _Oups._ Il retira rapidement sa main mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Haruya l'avait agrippée.

\- Fuu'… Tu…

Les murmures étaient si fragiles. Qu'ils en devenaient délicatement doux.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à… A dormir ?

L'albinos sourit faiblement.

\- Oui mais rendors toi. Je ne voulais pas te réveil…

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens…

Haruya se redressa en remettant ses cheveux en ordre. En vain. Fuusuke savait qu'il était toujours à moitié en train de dormir. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager cette adorable figure ensommeillée.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens des entraînements de Chaos ?

 _Bingo._ Fuusuke ne s'était pas trompé. Haruya rêvait bien d'un de leur… Souvenir.

\- Des entraînements de Chaos ?

\- Oui.

\- Et bien… Je me souviens déjà qu'on a eu du mal à accorder nos équipes. Lorsqu'on leur a annoncé qu'on souhaitait les mêle, certains membres de Prominence ont pesté, en colère, pendant que d'autres, de Diamond Dust, se muraient froidement dans le silence. Par conséquent, on a du faire des choix. On a du choisir entre…

Fuusuke fit une moue.

\- Entre nos coéquipiers…

\- Bah fallait bien, on était nombreux quand même.

\- Sans doute…

Haruya bailla et finit par se lever en rejoignant Fuusuke sur le sol.

\- Haru' mais qu'est-ce que…

La tête écarlate trouva refuge dans le cou de l'albinos. Fuusuke resta quelques instants penaud.

\- Du coup, on a mis de côté ceux qui refusait ou ceux qu'on jugeait trop… Peu important.

\- Haruya… Tout le monde avait sa place.

\- Je sais mais… Les plus braqués faillaient bien les mettre de côté.

\- Oui mais…

\- Moi je voulais savoir pour les entraînements.

Fuusuke soupira et continua, sans se rendre compte qu'un de ses mains ébouriffait tendrement les cheveux de son opposé.

\- Et bien tout a commencé avec le fait qu'on devait trouver un terrain pour s'exercer. Sans qu'on nous trouve. Du coup, on a finit par prendre celui de Diamond Dust, étant celui le plus en retrait de l'académie.

\- Je me suis mis en colère.

\- Oui, et tu n'étais pas le seul. La plupart des membres de ton équipe l'étaient. Enfin… Après avoir mis tout le monde d'accord, c'est donc toi qui a enfilé le brassard de Chaos, parce que… Et bien... Haruya, tu sais pourquoi j'ai voulu que ce sois toi le capitaine attitré ?

\- Mmh, non…

\- Parce que… Parce que je trouvais que la manière dont on avait mis hors-jeu était bien plus injuste que… Que la mienne.

\- Oh… Mais, c'est mignon ça.

Fuusuke rougit.

\- Et du coup, comme j'étais le capitaine…

\- Ça ne changeait nullement le fait que, toi, comme moi, étions tout aussi capable d'exiger de nos anciens coéquipiers, que de nos nouveaux. Et après on s'est entraîné. Le jour, de nôtre côté. La nuit, ensemble. Et puis… On a créé nôtre technique combinée.

\- A l'aube, je m'en souviens. Il ne restait plus que nous. Tu as tiré. J'ai réceptionné. Puis ai frappé une seconde fois. Et puis pouf… Le Blizzard Enflammé est apparu une première fois.

\- Oui, pouf… Haruya, on en a bavé pour la mettre au point. Même si elle s'est faite en une matinée, on n'a pas pu retoucher le ballon jusqu'au match contre Raimon.

\- Bah oui mais quand tu mixes le feu et la glace, ça met plus de temps. Et plus de blessures.

\- Sans doute…

\- N'empêche…

Haruya se releva et entraîna Fuusuke avec lui, dans son lit. L'albinos ne réagit que lorsqu'il se retrouva collé à son meilleur ami, emprisonné dans les draps de feu.

\- Tu peux rester avec moi ? Histoire que j'évite de rêver une nouvelle fois de ça ?

\- D'a-D'accord…

Haruya en fut heureux puis retrouva rapidement le fil de son sommeil, ainsi que sa douce respiration régulière. Fuusuke finit par sourire, une légère teinte rose sur le visage. Il déplaça minutieusement une mèche de cheveux roux.

\- Tu es conscient que demain, tu ne te souviendras de rien, et ne comprendras pas pourquoi on dort ensemble dans le même lit…

Il n'attendait pas forcément de réponse. Fuusuke soupira puis trouva une petite place sur l'oreiller du carmin.

Oui, le lendemain, Haruya ne se souviendrait probablement pas de son rêve, ni de cette conversation nocturne.

Ce qu'il aura cependant en mémoire, et ce, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, sera l'étrange sentiment qu'il avait eu. L'étrange chose qu'il avait ressentie. Lorsque Fuusuke avait accepté la création de Chaos. Lorsque Fuusuke l'avait sans doute sauvé d'un trépas certain. Lorsqu'il avait, avec son rival, créé l'une des techniques les plus puissantes qu'il utilisa. Faisant ainsi naître un chaos entre eux. Un chaos heureux. Car ils étaient enfin réunis dans une même équipe, pour la première fois.

Haruya se souviendra de ça. Et pas qu'un peu.

* * *

 _ **Voilou… J'espère que ça vous a plus et que le passage de fin n'est pas trop long (je trouve que si personnellement mais… Il me plaît quand même, même beaucoup ! eheh~)**_

 _ **Blablatage futile : Bon sang, j'ai trop aimé écrire ce chapitre ! Il est peut-être pas parfait, j'en rajoute peut-être moyennement, je détaille sans doute trop mais… J'ai adoré ! Je n'étais tellement pas sereine lorsque je l'ai commencé… Que le résultat me satisfait d'autant plus ! =) Ce n'est pas forcément celui que je préfère mais... Je me suis tellement éclatée à l'écrire et à l'imaginé ! Et puis l'intervention de Heat et Nepper, pas du tout prévue, rajoute peut-être une... Une certaine touche de légèreté et un peu plus d'ironie je trouve... Enfin à vous de juger si ce chapitre est moins dramatique, peut-être moins sardonique parfois et surtout si vous avez remarqué un changement ! (J'ai rajouté une petite chose… Hihi… Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez sentie (dans le début et dans la fin, or du contexte du rêve je veux dire)mais vous le comprendrez très vite dans le prochain chapitre… Ou plutôt dans le dernier eheh (oui, théoriquement il en reste deux après celui-ci et après je passe à autre chose ! D'ailleurs j'ai plein d'idées, j'ai troooopp hâte !) Bref, trêve de blabla, ce chapitre était assez long comme ça ! (oh, si, une dernière chose… Lorsque Gazel emmène Burn dans la salle du conseil… C'était surtout pour rapprocher au mieux la scène de celle de l'anime, dans la mesure où je change pas mal la réalité (ce qui se passe dans l'anime, hein…) (et d'ailleurs, je ne m'en excuserais jamais assez…. TuT) Je souhaite en tout cas que ce chapitre soit, pour vous, à la hauteur des deux autres ! Et je vous retrouve au plus vite ! (dès que j'ai fini le quatrième chapitre en fait, c'est-à-dire… Très rapidement je pense ! (Oui… A part écrire, je ne fais rien pendant mes vacances…) Je vous fais des bisous partout ! (Et bon dieu, que suis-je paradoxale… Je dis que j'aimerais être régulière mais que je n'y parviens pas... Et pourtant… Je vais poster l'autre chapitre dès qu'il sera fini… Je suis un paradoxe vivant, dépourvu de logique… Et fière de l'être en plus… (Bah voui, mai en même temps, je suis trop impatiente de commencer l'autre fiction !) :3**_


	4. Post-Chaotique

**Kooonn'nnichiwaaaaa miiinnnnaaa-** **sssaaann** **!**

 **Je ne vous embête pas longtemps promis ! (Je me réserve ce droit si précieux pour la fin mouahahah…) (Et croyez-moi, j'ai un sacré paquet de chose à vous partager !) Je voulais juste vous dire… Merrcccciiii, et ouiii, merci aux personnes pouvant lire (et même apprécier ?) cette petite fiction… Ça me rend toute heureuse hihi... Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne petite lecture ! (Oh, et… Gros premier syndrome de page blanche, sur ce chapitre… On va mettre ça sur le compte du fait que ce soit le dernier, hein...)**

* * *

Il faisait chaud. Terriblement chaud. Et même s'il n'était plus à prouver qu'il était habitué à la chaleur, cette nuit était bien trop étouffante.

Hargneux, Haruya se redressa, en laissant un juron passer ses lèvres et son oreiller s'écrasa sur le mur d'en face. Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que Fuusuke et lui étaient revenu au Japon. Ainsi, bien que tout soit rentré dans le meilleur ordre possible, son sommeil était encore altéré. Et ce soir-là, par une accablante température, frôlant la canicule, il en était certain.

\- Fuu' tu dors ?

Mis à part la brise nocturne, tout aussi torride, se nichant par la fenêtre, l'adolescent n'eut aucune réponse.

\- Hein Fuusuke, t'es réveillé ?

Le carmin soupira. Même si elle le ridiculisait, la fatigue était toujours bien présente. Lui engendrant des actions potentiellement regrettables. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le matelas avant d'entendre un gémissement étouffé. Il tourna la tête et vit les draps se mouvoir dans le lit d'à côté. Un instant, le fulminant garçon n'en crut pas ses yeux. Avait-il enfin réussi à rentrer dans le monde des rêves ou son meilleur ami était complètement fou ? Fuusuke méritait bien son merveilleux surnom de "glaçon", dans la mesure où l'albinos dormait bien emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, alors que le thermomètre effleurait les quarante degrés.

\- Fuu' ?

\- Mmh… Haruya… Qu'est-ce que… Tu me veux ?

\- T'as pas un peu chaud ?

De son propre lit, le carmin entendit une nouvelle fois son ami soupirer.

\- Haru'… Rendors-toi.

\- Mais…

Haruya fut presque vexé, lorsqu'il vit l'argenté remonter ses indénombrables draps jusqu'à son nez. L'adolescent dut alors se retenir de lui envoyer une petite insulte. Cependant, il se souvint alors d'une chose.

Sans bruit, il se leva et se rapprocha prudemment du lit de Fuusuke. Il attendit d'être sur que l'autre retourne entièrement dans son sommeil puis, délicatement, le carmin repoussa la couette recouvrant le visage de son ami. Oui, Haruya avait omis un détail. Il finit par s'accroupir au chevet de l'albinos en posant doucement sa main sur front. Fuusuke avait sans doute un peu de fièvre, il n'en doutait pas. Même, il en avait très certainement, il était bouillant. Cet imbécile avait toujours le chic, la malchance, l'incohérence, de tomber malade en été ou au printemps et ça, depuis qu'il le connaissait. Il avait toujours eu ces petites joues toutes roses causé par l'hyperthermie, sa petite voix enrouée, et presque aiguë du au rhume, ses multiples frissons, et donc cette manie ridicule de rajouter un nombre incalculable de couverture sur son lit. En été. Haruya sourit faiblement, en continuant de caresser et repousser les mèches de cheveux argentés. Lui mourrait de chaud, l'autre, d'une satanée grippe. Et pourtant, ces deux choses, aussi contraire soient-elles, lui rappelaient ce pourquoi ils en étaient là aujourd'hui.

\- J'avais oublié que tu étais encore malade… Idiot…

Ce qu'il ne se doutait pas en revanche, était que, la maladie en étant sûrement pour beaucoup, ce souvenir repassait également dans l'esprit de Fuusuke. Jusqu'à le toucher et l'envahir pleinement. En s'emparant ainsi de son subconscient.

¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤

La vengeance est un plan qui se mange froid. Cette phrase, l'adolescent la connaissait par cœur. Comparé à son ami aux cheveux écarlates, il attendait toujours longtemps avant de prendre une quelconque revanche. Même si, en soi, se venger n'était pas la meilleure solution, voire la pire issue possible, son enfance lui avait prouvé que demander réparation pouvait être une alternative assez judicieuse, dans la mesure où, petit, cela finissait généralement bien. Les vengeances enfantines avaient un certain côté amusant, quand bien même, elles étaient pathétiques. Cependant, Fuusuke n'était plus le petit garçon du Sun Garden. Il n'était plus ce petit bout de chou sous le signe de la glace, passant les trois quarts du temps à jouer au football. Fuusuke avait désormais bien grandi. Peut-être même trop vite, prenant ainsi conscience de chose qu'il aurait sans doute préféré ne jamais savoir. Oui, le petit garçon aux cheveux argentés n'était dorénavant plus un gamin, cela, il en était lui-même certain. Et ce, plusieurs facteurs le lui prouvaient.

Même si l'existence n'avait pas été clémente avec lui lorsqu'il était né, il avait appris à faire confiance aux autres. Quand bien même sa grande timidité lui donnait l'image d'un petit bloc de glace. Tout avait commencé avec un bambin aux yeux d'ambre, qui hurlant à travers l'orphelinat telle une tornade, l'avait entraîné dans de multiples péripéties, plus folles les une que les autres. Puis, il avait commencé à connaitre un certain garçon aux cheveux verts, qui gardait constamment un visage d'ange, sous l'emprise totale d'une adorable naïveté. Contre toute attente, Fuusuke s'était même lié d'amitié avec un autre enfant, qui, malgré tout le sérieux qu'il pouvait avoir, ne cherchait rien d'autre qu'un peu d'amusement. Et finalement, il avait rencontré un petit roux aux grands yeux turquoise, qu'il avait presque admiré pour son grand calme quotidien. Néanmoins, quelque chose clochait avec ce dernier garçon. Dès son plus jeune âge, Fuusuke avait remarqué que leur Père portait plus d'importance à Hiroto. Et, même si cela pouvait paraître dur de savoir que l'homme qu'on vénérait le plus au monde avait un chouchou, il l'avait finalement toujours accepté, pensant que Père devait trouver plus en Hiroto qu'en lui, Haruya, Ryuuji, Osamu ou les autres. Pourtant, il savait qu'Haruya en avait toujours voulu à Hiroto, ainsi qu'à leur Père. Même si cette colère n'était rien d'autre que de la jalousie. Ceci, Fuusuke le concevait mieux que personne. Pourtant avec le temps, le garçon de glace avait su la pleine raison de l'attachement particulier que Père avait pour Hiroto. Ce qui avait rendu une plus grosse indulgence à leur égard. _Où plutôt à l'égard de Père._ Et par conséquent, avait diminué l'envie de représailles. _Diminué._ Dans la mesure où Père voyait en Hiroto son fils disparu, ni l'un, ni l'autre ni pouvaient grand chose. _Même si il fallait avouer que le roux en avait dorénavant joué au fil du temps._

Oui, Fuusuke avait fait confiance à ses amis avec le temps. Il avait fait confiance à Haruya. A Ryuuji. A Osamu. A Hiroto. De plus, il était certain d'une chose. Que la plus grande confiance qu'il avait donnée était à leur Père. Il était leur père, leur mentor, leur sauveur, de l'orphelinat. Même si Hiroto était son favori, cela n'empêchait pas qu'il chérisse également les autres enfants. _Du moins, c'était ce qu'il laissait croire._ Fuusuke lui avait transmis toute sa croyance. Fuusuke lui faisait confiance. Aveuglement.

Il y aurait donc vengeance. Même si il n'était plus enfant. Même s'il était assez mature pour savoir que c'était complètement stupide. Il y aurait vengeance. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il ne voulait plus reculer. Il allait aller jusqu'au bout. Et il se fichait bien des conséquences. Une partie de sa vie à l'orphelinat avait été volée. Ses véritables amis avaient été enlevés. L'idée qu'il s'était fait de Père s'était écroulée. Sa confiance avait été brisée. Tout avait été réduit en poussière. Depuis le début.

Dans son esprit, cela lui paressait tellement paradoxale, qu'il avait du y réfléchir plusieurs fois. Hiroto avait toujours été sur un piédestal. Personnes ne lui en voulait pleinement. Tout le monde le savait. _Enfin, aurait-il encore fallu que ce "tout le monde" l'accepte et ne dénie plus._ Et pourtant, il avait eu la bêtise de croire qu'étant à la même hiérarchie que lui, il aurait une chance de pouvoir être sacré capitaine de Genesis. En étant en compétition contre Hiroto. Contre Gran. Contre le chouchou. Haruya avait raison. C'était un abruti. Oui, Gazel, ou Suzuno Fuusuke peu importe, était un abruti. Il n'était pas dupe. Il n'avait jamais été dupe. Néanmoins, il avait eu la confiance, l'espoir, l'envie, de croire qu'il pourrait être meilleur que le favori. _Meilleur que le favori._ En y repensant à deux fois, en effet, c'était vraiment inintelligent. _C'était même… Complètement con._ Le pire était qu'il s'en était rendu compte. Il le savait. Non. Il l'avait toujours su. Sans une once d'exagération, Fuusuke l'avait toujours su au fond de lui. Mais une chose avait empêché que cette conjecture prenne réellement forme sous ses yeux. Cette chose avait pour nom la confiance. La simple confiance. Qu'il avait mis en une seule personne. _Père._

Haruya s'était en quelque sorte déjà vengé. En se rendant à Okinawa, Fuusuke avait très bien compris que c'était une sorte de semi-revanche, voilée. Une revanche qui, dans la tête du carmin, n'en était pas vraiment une. Même si sous les yeux de glace, cela l'était beaucoup plus. Et puis, quand bien même, la véritable vengeance d'Haruya avait été l'idée de créer Chaos. Ceci, plus personne n'en doutait. Mais alors, Fuusuke… Il n'avait toujours pas demandé réparation. Depuis sa tendre enfance, en mettant de côté les ridicules blagues qu'il avait faites, il ne s'était jamais réellement vengé. Et maintenant il savait… Père s'était joué de lui. Joué d'eux. Toutes les équipes, excepté Gaïa, n'étaient que des pions sur un échiquier nommé l'Aliea Gakuen, protégeant le roi, du nom de Genesis, le temps que les adversaires, appelé Raimon, soient pleinement adroits à engager un match contre eux. Et Gaïa avait toujours été Genesis. Depuis l'aube du projet Aliea. Ce n'était plus à prouver dans l'esprit de l'albinos. Et même si c'était littéralement égoïste, et sans doute aliéné, il aurait préféré être au même rang que la Gemini Strom ou Epsilon, quitte à passer pour un faible, que d'être au rang suprême, et croire aveuglement qu'il pourrait être le souverain de l'académie, avec son équipe.

Plusieurs facteurs lui prouvaient qu'il avait donc bien grandi.

D'une part, il s'était rendu compte du dessous de toute cette mascarade. _Mieux vaut tard que jamais après tout._ Il n'avait communiqué sa découverte à personne. _Cela n'aurait servi à rien. Chaque joueur tenant à Père plus qu'à la prunelle de leurs yeux._ Il aurait été, sans aucun doute possible, traité comme la peste. _La création de Chaos n'arrangeant certainement rien_ : il avait osé bâtir et mener, avec Haruya, une idée de riposte ; leur équipe mêlée, cette équipe mêlée, qu'ils avaient faite seuls, sans l'aide de qui que ce soit. Il avait eu ; ils avaient eu le courage de le faire. _Quand bien même certain risque pouvait être encouru. Quand bien même Père avait pu être déçu, pour des raisons qu'il lui était strictement propre. Le danger ne les concernait pas tant finalement._ Il avait également réussi à contenir cette colère, même lorsque Gran était intervenu contre le match de Néo-Genesis. _Et pourtant… Qui savait à quel point son comportement l'aurait mérité plus d'une fois. Il le méritait plus que personne. Quoi que…_ Quand bien même Chaos était une idée absurde, quand bien même Gran était… Gran. _Lui et sa toute nouvelle répartie hautaine et blessante._ Il découlait certaines normes et valeurs, dans la manière de considérer le monde extérieur et de s'exprimer envers les autres. Il découlait certaines normes et valeurs, lorsque quelqu'un s'engage à vous protéger quoi qu'il arrive, et à qui l'on donne ça confiance. Malgré tout, malgré tous les événements qui perduraient depuis des années maintenant, Fuusuke était parvenu à encaisser ce que le chouchou faisait. A ce qu'on lui avait fait et lui faisait subir. Maintenant, il n'y parvenait tout simplement plus.

D'autre part, parce qu'il s'était finalement rendu compte qu'il chérissait leur Sun Garden. Que cet orphelinat lui manquait plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. C'était ce qu'il voulait retrouver. Peut-être plus que n'importe quoi. _Même si, lorsqu'on l'avait placé, lors de ses premiers jours en tant qu'orphelin du Soleil, il s'était juré de quitter cette institution dès qu'il le pourrait. Qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer être ici. Qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer qui et quoi que ce soit dans cet orphelinat._ Il avait juste compris que cette promesse était celle d'un enfant. Un enfant qui venait de tout perdre. _Ses parents, sa famille._ Désormais, il avait réussi à faire la part des choses. La part des choses entre passé, présent et futur. Le passé avait été douloureux. Plus que douloureux. Néanmoins, cette blessure, aussi irréparable et à jamais tangible soit-elle, avait été recouverte par d'autres choses, bien plus heureuses. Par des souvenirs de petit garçon, au côté d'un garnement aux yeux d'or et d'adorables autres orphelins. Cependant, son présent n'était en rien les idées qu'ils s'étaient faites, petit garçon. C _'était même bien pire._ Aussi, s'il voulait que son futur soit, peut-être pas le plus merveilleux, mais beaucoup moins mauvais, il devait agir. Or, même en prenant en compte que la suite du projet Aliea aurait pu être totalement différente pour lui, ainsi que pour Haruya, et peut-être également pour les autres, il y avait bien une chose, une ultime chose qui lui prouvait que tout cela était allé bien trop loin. On lui avait pris ses amis. Sa vie à l'orphelinat. L'idée si heureuse qu'il s'était faite de Père. Le temps qu'il aurait pu partager avec Haruya. _Sa dignité, sa fierté._ Toutes les espérances de ses coéquipiers. L'aveugle chance qu'il présumait avoir avec son équipe. Celle avec Chaos. _La goutte d'eau fut les larmes que les yeux d'or avaient versées à l'aube._

¤.¤

L'académie ne se faisait que davantage présente sous leurs yeux, proportionnellement à l'emprise que l'autre avait sur son poignet. Ils remontaient la forêt en silence, celui-ci seulement rempli par quelques grains de pluie tombant des feuilles, ici et là. Ils marchaient, et marchaient encore, sans penser qu'il leur manquait dorénavant une nuit entière de sommeil. _Peu leur importait. Cela n'était finalement pas la première fois._ Il étreignait lui aussi son bras. Sans cela, il n'aurait jamais pu se relever. Sans lui, il n'aurait jamais pu se relever. _Au sens propre comme au figuré._ L'un sans l'autre, ils n'étaient plus rien. Ils en étaient désormais certains. Tout serait impossible à combattre. Sans qu'ils soient réunis. Sans qu'ils soient ensemble. _Sans qu'il soit avec lui._

Le soleil brillait de plus en plus sur le complexe, dont ils étaient de plus en plus proches. A cette heure-ci, peu de joueurs devaient être levé, seulement quelques uns, en particulier des membres de Genesis, en plein entraînement. Le match contre Raimon approchait. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Plus qu'une question d'heures. De minutes. De secondes. Le match avait lieu ajourd'hui. Cependant, Fuusuke s'était promis des représailles. Pour lui. _Pour l'autre._ Qu'un match soit prévu. Ou non. Soudain, l'albinos sentit une pression plus importante sur épaule et se retrouva incapable de continuer d'avancer. Lentement, il se retrouva face à deux grands yeux ambrés, qu'il connaissait mieux de quiconque. Les joues gonflées, comparables à la couleur de ses cheveux de feu, n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir désormais, laissant presque place à des sourcils froncés. Fuusuke soupira doucement et essaya d'étirer au mieux un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- On est censé faire quoi au juste ?

Son regard avait beau avoir retrouvé un semblant de résistance, sa voix n'était pas aussi ferme pour autant.

\- Je l'ignore.

Fuusuke répondit cela naturellement. En souriant délicatement. Oui, il l'ignorait. Il n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'ils devaient ou pouvaient entreprendre. Encore moins de l'accueil qu'on leur réserverait. En y repensant, il avait désobéi aux surveillants. Enfin désobéi… _Plus ou moins._ Il avait dévalé l'académie, en forçant le passage auprès de ces imbéciles. Revenir comme si rien n'avait eu lieu n'était sans doute pas judicieux. Ces adultes n'étant pas aussi benêts qu'il n'aurait voulu le croire.

\- Cependant je t'ai promis que ça irai pour toi. Je tiendrai ma promesse, ça tu peux en être certain Haruya.

L'albinos sourit une nouvelle fois. Tendrement. En comprimant discrètement son poing. Il ne savait en effet pas ce qu'ils devaient faire. De manière officielle. _Officiellement_. Il ignorait la conduite correcte qu'ils devaient adopter dans une telle situation. Il n'avait aucune idée des actes à accomplir, en apparence. Des réactions qu'Haruya et lui devaient ou non avoir, pour les sauver, ces apparences. Cependant, il était certain de ce qu'il était nécessaire de faire. _Officieusement._ D'une quelconque manière officieuse, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Cette action, il se l'était alors exigé de la réaliser. Quand bien même, quiconque la trouverait injustifiée. Quand bien même, elle avait un incontestable goût de vengeance. Quand bien même, il n'était pas sur qu'Haruya s'en rendrait compte. Quand bien même elle était idiote ou complètement folle. Fuusuke savait ce qu'il se devait de l'accomplir. Pour lui. _Pour l'autre._

Promptement, l'albinos sentit quelque chose sur sa joue. Il cligna des yeux et croisa ceux d'Haruya. Ils brillaient. Brillaient comme jamais Fuusuke ne les avait vus scintiller. Et bien qu'ils rayonnaient inévitablement moins heureux qu'au premier jour, ils avaient retrouvé leur éclat. Un éclat sincère. L'éclat véritable.

Le carmin lui frottait la joue avec sa manche. Doucement. Délicatement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à propos de ça ?

\- A propos de quoi ?

Haruya fit une moue et lui lança un regard réprobateur.

\- T'es blessé je te signale.

\- Ça partira avec de l'eau.

La moue de son ami n'en fut que plus renforcée. En souriant, Fuusuke prit doucement son poignet. Et sans rien ajouter de plus, le tira contre lui et recommença à gravir la pente. Haruya le suivit, bredouille, en ayant la certitude que son ami ne lui disait pas tout. Et cela, l'albinos le savait pertinemment.

Ce fut alors qu'ils entendirent des voix. Des voix graves. Comme celles des vigiles. Haruya releva la tête. Il crut un instant voir l'entrée avant d'être tirer vers l'arrière.

\- Viens par là.

Le carmin arqua un sourcil.

\- Haruya, j'ai peut-être omis de te dire une certaine chose.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je crois que… Que les surveillants me cherchent.

\- Quoi ?

Fuusuke agrippa son bras et le traîna davantage en retraite.

\- Hier soir… J'ai sans doute un peu tout chamboulé en te rejoignant.

\- Attends… Tu veux dire que…

Haruya ouvrit grands les yeux.

\- Que s'ils tirent de tels tronches funestes, c'est parce que…

\- Parce que je suis parti contre leur gré ? Exactement.

L'albinos sourit.

\- Mais ça ne tourne pas rond chez toi !

\- Tu as sans doute raison.

Haruya grimaça d'autant plus.

\- Suis-moi, on va passer sur le côté.

L'albinos prit alors la main de son ami et l'entraîna à marcher avec lui le long de la paroi.

\- C'est pas un peu dangereux ce qu'on fait ?

\- Haru'… Je t'en pose des questions ? Fais-moi confiance

Derrière lui, Fuusuke entendit son ami pester. Néanmoins, il le sentit également serrer davantage son poignet.

Lentement mais sûrement, l'albinos finit par s'arrêter et releva la tête.

\- C'est là.

Haruya fit de même puis sourcilla.

\- Tu peux me spécifier notre présence ici ?

Fuusuke plissa les yeux. Oui, c'était bien ici. Il en était certain.

\- Hein Fuu…

Ce dernier escalada alors sur plusieurs rochers avant de poser ses mains sur un rebord et se hisser dans une petite cavité, que le carmin n'avait visiblement pas remarquée.

Minutieusement, l'argenté se retourna. Un passage. Un petit passage. Un petit passage, assez grand pour qu'ils s'introduisent à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ce fut la seule chose qu'il trouva, dont il était vraiment fier. _Dont il pouvait vraiment se servir._ Il donna alors un coup pieds dans la fenêtre, qui ne demanda qu'à s'ouvrir facilement.

\- Comment… Comment as-tu su qu'il y avait un moyen de rentrer ici ?

\- J'ai mes petits secrets.

Fuusuke sourit une nouvelle fois. Haruya arqua un sourcil, mais ne tarda pas à attraper la main que son ami lui tendait. Il grimpa à ses côtés, et après s'être lancé un coup d'œil, il sauta le premier. L'albinos déglutit et comprima d'autant plus ses dents. Sa colère ne tarderait pas à sortir. Il ne pourrait plus se voiler la face encore longtemps.

\- Fuu' ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Tu viens ?

Et abaissa les yeux.

\- Regarde pas en bas.

Il étira ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas qu'il endure plus à cause de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il risque de s'inquiéter à cause de lui. _Il ne voulait plus qu'il souffre._ Il lui cachait donc pleinement le fond de sa pensée. Malgré le fait que sa conscience se tuer à essayer de le convaincre que le mensonge était mal. _Surtout envers lui._ Il avait prévu une vengeance. _Un petit mensonge n'était rien à côté._

¤.¤

Ses jambes ne purent le soutenir lorsqu'il atterrit. Il ne put se s'attraper. Il tomba. Haruya lui prit alors le bras et l'aida à se relever.

\- Tu n'as rien ?

\- Non, ça va.

Fuusuke sourit, d'un sourire similaire aux indénombrables précédents. En se mordant la lèvre. Le carmin allait se douter de quelque chose s'il continuait dans cette voie. C'était certain.

\- Fuu'… Où est-ce qu'on est ?

\- Cet endroit ne te dit rien ?

\- Si je te pose la question…

\- C'est la salle où les premiers essais avec la pierre ont été réalisés.

Haruya se figea.

\- Par… Pardon ?

\- Sortons de là vite fait. Il y a peu de chances qu'il y ait, ne serait-ce un rat dans cette pièce, mais mieux vaudrait être prudents.

Fuusuke embarqua son ami vers la sortie, qu'il ouvrit d'un second coup de pied.

\- Fuu'… Mais ça ne te fait rien de revenir ici ?

\- Si, bien sur que si. Mais n'y pense pas. Ce n'est qu'un lointain souvenir.

Après avoir regardé à droite puis à gauche, l'albinos referma la porte.

\- Laissons les souvenirs où ils ont commencé.

En actionnant le verrou. Haruya le regarda faire, la mine défaite.

\- C'est inutile de laisser notre tête revivre tout ça. Je ne dis pas d'enfermer tout ça à jamais. On n'en a juste pas besoin aujourd'hui.

Fuusuke sourit doucement. Une énième fois. Ils entendirent soudain des voix mêlées, venant de l'entrée. Haruya se rapprocha, en ayant toujours la main de l'argenté dans la sienne. Ils virent alors un troupeau d'adolescents. Fuusuke eut un mouvement de recul. Et retira frugalement son poignet de l'étreinte de son ami. Le carmin en savait l'une des causes. Son ami était blessé. Il était sans doute préférable de le cacher aux autres. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas l'unique prétexte. D'une part… Cela n'eut pas l'air de surprendre Haruya, mais voir autant d'aliens, de si bon matin, les équipes, exceptées Genesis, toutes réunies dans la même pièce, à former un tel brouhaha, était assez vertigineux pour l'albinos. _Dans toutes les perceptions du terme._ Il cessa d'avancer. En ayant le mur comme seul renfort. Haruya était près de lui. Mais semblait si loin, en compagnie de ses équipiers. C'était là sa chance. L'opportunité de s'éclipser. _Seul._

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

De son point de vue, Fuusuke savait que Rean avait remarqué qui lui avait posé la question. Elle n'avait cependant pas engendré de contact visuel avec son ancien capitaine.

\- Il y a eu une fuite.

\- Une fuite ? Rean de quoi…

\- Hier soir.

D'autre part… Clear. Elle occuperait bien Haruya, le temps que Fuusuke fasse quelques autres pas en arrière.

\- D'après les rumeurs et les dires des surveillants, quelqu'un a filé hier soir.

Oui. En effet. C'était même ce qu'il comptait faire à nouveau. Haruya déglutit.

\- Apparemment, les gardiens n'ont rien pu faire contre ; même un a été blessé.

Ils l'avaient adulé. _Comme il fallait._ Haruya lui jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Et… ils savent qui c'est ?

\- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, non. C'est allé assez vite ; de plus, c'était au beau milieu de la nuit.

Lentement, Fuusuke remarqua un des adultes se tourner vers le groupe.

\- Ils n'ont même pas une piste ? Même une toute petite ?

L'albinos se raidit. Haruya arqua un sourcil et s'immobilisa à son tour.

\- Non, comme je t'ai dit, ils n'ont rien vu.

\- Et puis, on était tous présents. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais. Rhionne a raison. Ils ont regardé dans toutes les chambres, dans toutes les salles d'entraînements.

\- Et quand bien même il manquait Gran, Gazel et toi.

Le surveillant se pencha davantage. Haruya entreprit de reculer. Il voulait sans doute lui dire de déguerpir au plus vite, l'imbécile en noir n'étant pas dupe à ce point.

\- Gran a été acquitté.

\- Et Gazel et toi, vous êtes finalement là.

\- Et puis, qui sait à quel point il est dur, même impossible, de décamper ou particulièrement de pénétrer ce bâtiment.

\- Spécialement depuis que ta petite escale à Okinawa.

Le jeune garçon continua de fixer le gardien et commença à se retourner, lorsque l'adulte fronça les sourcils. Haruya frissonna.

\- Enfin… On pensait que c'était irréalisable… Celui-ci est passé entre les mailles de leurs filets.

\- Oui mais pour revenir… Il y a aucune entrée, mis à part celle-ci.

\- Heat a raison.

Le carmin fit une moue et releva les yeux. L'adulte s'était redressé.

\- M'enfin… Ce petit malin a sans doute bien fait. Je lui porte une certaine estime.

\- Nepper ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

\- Dites… Vous ne sauriez pas où est parti… Vous n'auriez pas vu Gazel ?

Les joueurs se tournèrent alors, lentement, les yeux ronds, vers un Haruya, incrédule, et presque inquiet. Ses équipiers le toisèrent, en ne répondant rien, abasourdis.

¤.¤

Oui, Fuusuke avait laissé son ami tout seul. Sans dire un mot. Comme un lâche. Comme un incapable. Incapable de lui dire la vérité sur ce qu'il comptait faire. Il avait saisi la chance de la fuite. Et maintenant, il courait, et courait encore, à travers l'académie. Cela ressemblait presque à routine désormais. A y réfléchir, sa petite escale de cette nuit favorisait bien plus de chose que prévu. Comme le fait qu'il était presque certain qu'il serait seul. Le reste des joueurs réuni dans la grande salle. Tandis que lui, détalait aux travers des couloirs. Encore et toujours. A la recherche de tout. Et de rien en même temps. Il endurait. Endurait tellement. Il avait manqué à plusieurs reprises de s'écrouler. De s'effondrer par de simples maux. Maux de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus présents. Cependant, ces douleurs étaient mentales. C'était ce qu'il se répétait. Ce qu'il devait se répéter. S'il voulait arriver à ses fins. Le sommeil. Ses blessures. Pouvaient attendre. Lui, ne le se l'autoriser plus. Il avait trop patienter. Dorénavant, il avait un réel manque de temps. Un simple compte à rebours. Qui s'immobiliserait à l'arrivée de Raimon. Le point culminant approchait doucement. Cette équipe apportait avec elle, le début, la fin ; du véritable sablier. Si elle gagnait, alors tout touchait à sa fin. Si elle perdait, alors tout recommençait, de manière strictement différente ; avec Genesis comme seul et unique pilier. Dans un cas, comme dans l'autre... Gazel disparaîtrait. _Comme tous les autres._ Il n'y avait donc plus rien à ruiner. Ne serait-ce peut-être que du temps. Il tenait à marquer le dénouement de cette mascarade. En personne.

Fuusuke parvint aux quartiers de Diamond Dust. A la partie du bâtiment lui étant réservé, à lui et à son équipe. Son équipe. C'était sans doute la seconde chose qu'il aurait voulue protéger. _La première étant dorénavant occupé par Haruya._ Les souvenirs de ces dernières années, celles qu'il avait strictement partagées avec ses équipiers, se nichèrent dans son esprit. Haruya -Burn- et Prominence avait toujours été considérés comme leurs ennemies, leurs opposés, leurs rivaux ; si bien qu'ils y avaient également cru. Ils s'étaient pris au jeu. Comme si la hiérarchie entre les différentes équipes ne suffisait plus. Comme s'il fallait, en plus de tout le reste, créer un conflit interne grade. L'albinos tiqua dans sa course. Première division, seconde division, rang suprême. _Genesis._ Cette classification n'était pas là pour rien. Si leur Père l'avait mis en place, s'était bien qu'il y trouvait une raison. Omis le fait de vouloir placer Gran en tant qu'ultime capitaine _._ Dans son souvenir d'enfant, aucun joueur n'était plus faible ou plus fort qu'un autre. Même, tous s'étaient exercés main dans la main. Ils avaient donc approximativement le même niveau. La raison était-elle alors… Du favoritisme ? Gran -ou Hiroto- mis à part, chaque individu de l'orphelinat apportait la même estime à l'adulte. L'intelligence de percevoir quel rôle conviendrait le mieux à qui ? Il y avait sans doute un peu de cela. L'utilisation et l'agrément fructueux de la pierre ? Fuusuke se rattrapa soudain à un mur et cessa de courir. C'était donc ça. Si leur Père avait créé différentes répartitions. C'était sans doute parce que leur corps assumait plus les effets de la Pierre Aliea. Et donc, acquérait une puissance plus importante. S'il était en haut de l'échelle. C'était parce qu'il avait encaissé plus facilement le choc de l'améthyste. Fuusuke grinça des dents et refoula un tremblement. La Pierre. Il l'avait presque oubliée. Tout avait débuté avec son arrivée. Tout devait alors finir avec sa disparition. Cependant une question perdurait…. Si on admettait que la météorite ne se soit jamais échouée sur la Terre… _Père les aurait-il utilisé ?_

 _¤.¤_

Il ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière. Il ne voulait plus reculer. Il ne voulait plus fuir. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était comprendre. En discerner toutes les raisons. Et faire entendre son propre point de vue. _La suite de son plan en dépendant plus ou moins._

Il frappa trois fois sur la porte. Il l'avait fait. Fuusuke soupira grandement. C'était enclenché. Il ne manquait plus qu'il s'impose et sorte tout ce qu'il avait gardé et accumulé pour lui. Et la première étape serait faite. _Il ne manquait plus qu'elle aboutisse. Et qu'il y parvienne._ L'adolescent avala sa salive difficilement. Un sentiment oublié ravager son être. Lui causant d'infernales vertiges et nausées. A nouveau. Peut-être même encore plus fort. _Il… Il avait peur ? Impossible. C'était formellement impensable. Il fallait que ça le soit. Sinon, il était perdu._ L'inconnu. C'était juste l'appréhension de l'inconnu.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Fuusuke secoua la tête. _Le dénouement. Son dénouement. Leur dénouement._

Cette pièce était toujours aussi sombre. Le bureau de leur Père. Le poste de contrôle de leur Père. Au-dessus du terrain de l'ultime combat. Il était sombre. Et froid. Le senior buvait son thé. Doucement. Calmement. Il n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Fuusuke releva les yeux. Kenzaki. L'homme le toisa, de son regard apathique. Il fit de même. Un long moment. D'éternelles et interminables secondes. Il fixa ce type, qui n'en démordait pas non plus. Fuusuke se mordit la lèvre. Il allait réussir à lui obtempérer un frisson. C'était, de plus, parfaitement ce qu'il cherchait. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Père posa sa tasse. Et sourit.

\- Kenzaki. Vous pouvez disposé.

\- Bien.

L'adulte le plus svelte se dirigea vers la sortie. Un goût métallique afflua alors entre les dents de l'albinos. Kenzaki avait souri en sortant. D'un odieux rictus. Carnassier. Et malveillant. Il s'occuperait de lui plus tard. Père passait en premier. _Depuis toujours._ _Ceci n'allait pas changer._

\- Gazel. Mon garçon.

Le senior n'avait pas changer non plus. Il avait toujours souri, tendrement. Il avait toujours fait preuve d'un grand calme. Il avait toujours eu cette voix, cette voix si douce. Il s'était toujours comporter avec délicatesse. Sans être brusque, sans être méchant, sans être agressif.

\- Fuusuke.

Cependant les actes obtenues parlaient plus que n'importe quel mot. Les sous-entendus parlaient plus que n'importe quelle parole. Et ça, l'adolescent l'avait bel et bien compris.

\- Fuusuke. C'est Suzuno Fuusuke.

L'adulte reprit une gorgée de thé et soupira. Juste une petite phrase. Proclamant un début, le début de cette histoire. Juste une petite une phrase. L'infirmation d'un nom et prénom. Affirmant tellement plus de dires par la suite. L'homme se leva. Et lentement, il joignit ses mains et se posta devant la vitre, lui exposant le terrain où Genesis tiendra son dernier match. _Leur dernier match._

\- As-tu peur ?

Fuusuke sourcilla. _Peur ?_ Avait-il… _Peur ?_

 _-_ Mon garçon, as-tu peur ?

Plus maintenant. Il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi. Après mûres réflexions, rien ne pourrait jamais être pire.

\- Es-tu inquiet ? Genesis tient probablement son dernier match ce soir…

L'adolescent ne put refouler un grognement. Alors c'était ça. Il ne pensait donc qu'à Genesis.

\- Es-tu inquiet pour notre futur ?

 _Notre._ Notre futur disait-il. L'avenir sera différent. _Sans ce « notre »._ Il en avait fait la promesse. L'avenir serait différé.

 _-_ Tu n'as pas à être inquiet. Il est impossible que Raimon arrive à nous battre. Il est impossible que quiconque parvienne à contrôler notre route. Personne ne le pourra.

Fuusuke eut alors un mouvement de recul. Père riait. Silencieusement. Mais il riait.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé mon cher petit ?

L'albinos se rapprocha de la porte. Sans bruit. Sans précipitation. Il voulait juste sortir.

\- Fuusuke.

Il se figea. Non pas qu'il voulait fuir. Il ne voulait pas sortir. Il se l'était promis. Il devait endurer, affronter. C'était, pourtant, simplement insoutenable. Père n'était plus. Il n'était plus l'homme qu'il avait connu enfant. C'était une toute autre personne. Bien plus démente et aliénée qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. _Ou c'était purement son vrai visage._ Qu'il avait caché. Que Fuusuke n'aurait jamais voulu voir.

\- Fuusuke. Ce prénom était un bon choix. Il t'allait à ravir.

Il lui… _Allait ?_ L'albinos s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, ne serait-ce qu'un mot ; mais aucune parole ne daigna sortir. _A chaque fois._ Ils ne pourrait donc jamais s'opposer à Père. Leurs essais n'aboutissaient donc en aucun cas. _Jamais ils ne réussiraient à résister, à lui faire face._ L'homme se tourna vers lui. Des tremblements. Des spasmes. Un manque d'air certain. C'était ce dont Fuusuke souffrait. Le fait qu'il ne parvienne à s'exprimer mis à part. Et il sourit. L'adolescent eut soudain une répulsion. Une rude envie de régurgiter, qu'il essaya au mieux de garder. L'homme face à lui en avait assez vu comme ça. Il n'allait pas, en plus, dégorger à ses pieds.

\- Je vais te faire une promesse, mon petit.

Une promesse. _Une énième promesse._ Ce fut la goutte de trop.

\- Ton visage m'indique que le fautif de l'agitation de cette nuit n'est autre que toi.

Derrière lui, la porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un entra.

\- Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. Cependant j'espère profondément que ce sera ton seul et unique écart.

\- Père, vous vouliez me voir.

Cette voix. _Gran_. Celui-là avait l'art de survenir aux moments importuns. Les mauvais. _Comme les bons finalement._

 _-_ Mon garçon. Mon cher Gran. Approche.

Le roux s'exécuta. Fuusuke se prépara à avoir une quelconque réflexion, ou plus communément, un regard de sa part. Supérieur. Hautain. Qui le rabaisserait. _Plus qu'il ne l'était._ Pourtant Gran ne fit rien. Il se contenta d'avancer vers l'adulte. Sans broncher. _Tel l'excellent soldat qu'il était._

¤.¤

Il avait échoué. Il n'était pas parvenu à lui parler. A lui déclarer toutes les choses, sur lesquelles il était parvenu à mettre un mot. Toutes ces choses, qui s'accumulaient dans sa conscience. Et dans son cœur. Tout ce qu'il voyait dans le reflet du miroir, était un incompétent. Un incapable joueur. Ne réussissant aucunement à déblatérer sur ce qui avait été leur pire cauchemar. Qui était devenu leur pire cauchemar. Envers celui qui l'avait engendré. Il s'était pourtant jurer qu'il y mettrait fin. A sa manière certes. Mais qu'il arriverait à s'imposer. Désormais, la seule chose qu'il voyait, c'était toute la terre, mêlée au sang, sur sa figure. Qui, même avec de l'eau, ne daignait pas partir. Ne daigner pas s'écouler. Comme tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Même avec toute la volonté du monde. La colère ne disparaissait pas. Il n'y parvenait pas. _Il l'avait toute fois promis à Haruya._

Il passa ainsi de longues minutes à s'immerger le visage. De trop longues minutes. A mettre de l'eau, encore et encore. S'unissant sans doute à ses propres larmes. A sa propre rancune. Cependant, ce fut la première chose qu'il réussit. Toutes les profondes traces avaient disparu. Pour ne laisser place qu'à de minces griffures. Toujours présentes. Mais bien moins visibles. Fuusuke avait atteint un quelconque but. Enfin. Quand bien même ce n'était pas l'objectif premier. _Ces blessures lui prouvant que la nuit dernière était réelle. Et qu'il avait bel et bien retrouvé son meilleur ami. Et lui-même par la même occasion._ Cela lui avait au moins permis de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. S'il ne pouvait et ne parvenait pas affronter Père. _Contre toute la volonté et la colère du monde._ Alors il s'en prendrait à l'unique chose qu'il estimait plus que n'importe quoi. _Plus que n'importe qui_. Et faisait qu'il était encore debout aujourd'hui. Q _u'il était aussi fort._

 _¤.¤_

Il n'y avait personne. Le couloir était désert. L'heure tournait. Raimon n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Chaque orphelin, excepté les joueurs de Genesis, avait été prié de rester dans la grande salle commune. Ils assisteraient à leur victoire. Ils devaient assister à leur victoire. On leur avait exigé de rester, de regarder la victoire d'Aliea. De la plus grande équipe d'Aliea. La victoire de tout. Afin de terminer ce pourquoi tout avait commencé. De toucher véritablement leur but. L'objectif que chacun avait petit à petit construit. Que chacun avait, à son titre, mis peu à peu en œuvre. _Ben voyons. Comme si toute l'académie était venu en aide à la grande équipe Genesis, à la puissante Gaïa._

Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Cette pensée tournait dans son esprit. De manière infinie, de plus en plus influente. Elle régissait ces actes. Elle avait régi ces actes la nuit passée. Et désormais, elle le contrôlait tout bonnement. Il n'aurait pas du laisser Haruya finalement. Il aurait du rester avec lui. Mettre au point un plan. Un plan en commun. _Ou pas._ Gaïa avait toujours été Genesis. Ils avaient juste avantagé sa protection, le temps qu'elle soit fin prête. C'était à en devenir absurde. Il allait faire une bêtise. Il la sentait venir. Et le pire, c'était qu'il se fichait presque. Il s'était répété qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Alors à quoi bon reculer. C'était trop tard. Trop tard pour lui. Il fallait qu'il sauve ce qui pouvait encore être sauver. Tant pis s'il se perdait lui. Ce songe l'emprisonnait également. Balayant le morceau de conscience et d'instinct qu'il lui restait, lui hurlant qu'il devait faire demi-tour. Qu'il le regretterait sans doute. Il était donc au milieux d'un affrontement, entre une illusion de plus en plus aliénée ; et sa raison, en faible position, qui n'allait pas tarder à abdiquer et le laisser vaquer à sa revanche. C'était un horrible paradoxe. Qui dansait, et dansait encore dans sa tête, au milieux de l'écoute de ses insupportables bruits de pas. Cela en devenait douloureux. Une abominable affliction. Aveugle.

Il cessa d'avancer. Rester. Ou partir. Telle était la question. Assumer son idée folle et les conséquences. Ou fuir. Juste fuir. Et essayer de retrouver un semblant d'existence avec ceux qui le voudraient.

Sa main enclenchant la poignée lui prouva une bonne fois pour toute qu'il était prêt à tout. Et n'importe quoi. Oui, n'importe quoi. Même les choses les plus excessives.

En essayant d'ouvrir la porte, Fuusuke eut une pensée pour ses amis. Desarm. Reize. Leurs équipes. Celle de Prominence. Et celle de Diamond Dust. Quand bien même la hiérarchie, les matchs, le le projet Aliea avaient détruit leur lien, il tenait à eux. Plus que n'importe quoi. _Sa présence ici le lui prouvait finalement._ C'était ses équipiers. Ses amis. Ses frères. Et ses sœurs. De l'orphelinat. Il espérait, de plus profond de son être, que tout irai pour eux. Qu'il retrouverait peu à peu leur confiance. Leur tempérament. Osamu. Ryuuji. Leur prénom. Eux, tout simplement. Que cette histoire d'aliens disparaîtrait. Petit à petit. A jamais cependant. Il y tenait. Plus qu'à Père. A y réfléchir franchement. Il s'était occupé d'eux, certes. Mais le temps que Fuusuke avait passé à l'orphelinat, comptait sans doute plus pour lui. Dans la mesure, où il l'avait passé principalement avec ses amis. _Ses frères et sœurs par extension._ Et, il devait être honnête avec lui-même. _Comme le fait qu'il pensait également à Gaïa. A Gran. A Hiroto._ Ils lui manquaient. Tous. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. _Plus qu'il ne le voudrait._ _Toutefois, beaucoup moins qu'Haruya ; en définitive._

Fuusuke n'y parvenait pas. Pour avoir cogiter de cette manière. Il n'arrivait à ouvrir cette porte. Elle avait beau être grande. Être épaisse. Et était forcément, complexe à franchir, assurant la protection du cœur de l'académie. L'adolescent n'avait plus de force. Le manque de sommeil. Les séquelles de tous les matchs et entraînements. Les nausées. Les tremblements. Les innombrables vertiges. Le sentiment des horribles coup de marteau, dont sa tête était victime. Les conséquences de la nuit dernière et de sa chute. _L'absence d'Haruya._ Il allait perdre pied. Il fallait qu'il gagne du temps. Il en avait perdu en trop grosse quantité. Et s'il continuait dans cette voie, _c'était lui-même qu'il risquait de perdre._

Fuusuke était parvenu à venir jusqu'à cette porte. Avait eu le courage de presser cette foutue poignée. S'était pleinement préparé _-physiquement et mentalement-_ à faire ce qu'ils auraient du faire dès le début. Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à rentrer dans cette pièce. Lorsqu'il voulait parler à Père, son corps le lui refusait. Et lorsque lui était prêt, un autre facteur lui barrait la route. Il n'avait pas de chance. L'adolescent abattit son poing sur le mur. Il ne ressentit aucun mal. Sa frappe étant dépourvu d'une quelconque résistance. Il soupira. Gémit. En laissant des larmes lui brûlaient les yeux. Il n'aurait jamais du s'aventurer seul dans l'académie. Surtout après autant d'événements. Le regret. Le regret l'assiégeait. Il le détestait. Ils se détestaient. Et pourtant, il était présent. Lui prouvant qu'il avait… _Merdé_. _Bel et bien._

Fuusuke allait renoncé. _Encore._ Il était faible. _Peut-être depuis le premier jour finalement._ Il posa son front contre la porte. La vengeance. _Quel imbécile…_ A quoi bon se venger, lorsqu'on en est incapable ? Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose. _Haruya._ L'adolescent espérait que son ami lui pardonnerait. _Lui pardonner quoi au juste ?_ Il ne savait même pas qu'il était là. _En plus._ Il refoula un énième soubresaut. _Haruya. Haru…._

L'albinos releva les yeux. Il devenait fou. Réellement. Voilà qu'il entendait des voix. Il renversa une nouvelle fois sa tête contre la porte. C'était fini pour lui. _Visiblement._ Fuusuke sourcilla. Et se colla davantage contre l'entrée. Le timbre venait de l'intérieur de la pièce. Il en était certain. _Ce qui lui prouvait également que la situation était tangible que prévu._ Il se mordit la lèvre et tiqua davantage. Il savait à qui appartenait cette voix. Quand bien même, elle lui amenait des sueurs froides. _Pour une fois, il était ravi._

Doucement, Fuusuke enclencha une nouvelle fois la poignée. Et appuya de toutes ses forces contre la porte. De savoir qu'il était là, dans cette pièce spéciale, ce n'était pas la meilleure nouvelle. _Son idée de destruction tombant à l'eau._ Toutefois, il avait également prévu de lui demander réparation. Cela lui donna donc toute l'énergie nécessaire pour pénétrer dans la salle.

La salle de la Pierre Aliea. Tout aussi discrètement, l'albinos referma derrière lui. Il contempla l'améthyste quelques instants. Cette immense agate mauve. Tout avait commencé avec son arrivée. Père comptait se venger. _Lui aussi. Cela transmettait peut-être._ Du gouvernement. _Le levé du rideau ne devant plus tarder dorénavant._ Et la météorite lui avait apporté cette idée. Cette idée d'utiliser ses orphelins comme sujets. Sujets de sa folie punitive. Et si la Pierre n'avait pas chu sur la Terre… Il aurait bien trouvé un autre plan certes. _Un plan qui aurait été moins exécrable et pénalisant sans doute._ S'il fallait choisir un fautive. En mettant Père hors-jeu. Dans la mesure où c'était tout de même sa démence qui avait fait naître toute cette histoire. L'améthyste avait été l'aube de leur destruction. De leurs tourments. De leurs souffrances. C'était à cause de sa vitalité. De sa puissance. Ils auraient du y faire plus attention. Prévenir. Faire quelque chose. Contre _ses_ effets. Contre sa violence. C'était l'idée abstraite que Fuusuke avait conçu et concevait toujours. En fixant l'homme au coin de la pièce. Qui lui apparentait comme bien plus aliéné. Que Père. _Ou même lui._

Kenzaki. Kenzaki et son affreuse voix. Kenzaki et son horrible visage. Kenzaki et son abominable sourire. Kenzaki et son atroce présence. Il était là. A tergiverser des phrases incompréhensibles. Seul. Tout seul. Devant une mallette. Une petite mallette. Laissant survenir un faisceau lumineux. Une mince lumière violette. Ainsi que des feuilles éparpillées.

Fuusuke ressentit alors une douleur dans la poitrine. Bien plus forte que les autres. La peur ? La Pierre ? Kenzaki ? Le fait qu'il soit aussi proche d'une puissance trop importante ? Il appuya son poing contre son cœur et se rattrapa à la porte. Il déglutit. Il avait eu la bonne idée de verrouiller la poignée. Cependant, le son de celle-ci venait de résonner. Il ne parvint plus à bouger. Ni à respirer. L'adulte l'avait perçu. Il referma sa boîte en plissant les yeux. Puis sourit. De ce même sourire, effrayant.

\- Tiens. Toi.

Il riait de toutes ces dents. En faisant pianoter ces ongles sur le couvercle de sa mallette.

\- Tu dois être… Le capitaine de Diamond Dust, c'est bien ça ?

Il ne devait avoir aucune stricte idée du prénom -ou plutôt du surnom- de Fuusuke. Et c'était finalement mieux ainsi. L'adolescent n'ayant nulle envie que cet homme prononce son nom. _Même si ce n'était pas celui véritable. Il y avait quand même répondu pendant pas mal de temps. Gazel._

\- Dis moi… Tu ne devrais pas être réuni avec les autres joueurs à cette heure-ci ?

Fuusuke n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Il ignorait totalement si Raimon était dans l'académie. Ou non. Si le match avait débuté. Ou non. Néanmoins, le fait que Kenzaki lui tienne compagnie, lui conformait l'idée que l'ultime combat de Genesis n'avait pas encore commencé. Du reste, Raimon pouvait très bien être là.

\- Tes amis sont tous réunis dans la grande salle, tu devrais les rejoindre.

L'adulte se rapprochait. Lentement. En ayant toujours son affreux rictus aux lèvres.

\- Tu es le garçon qui est venu voir Kira ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es conscient que ta présence ici n'est pas autorisée ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans votre mallette ?

Fuusuke était parvenu à parler. Il avait le sentiment que cela lui avait demandé un effort surhumain. Mais il s'était exprimé. En soutenant également le regard de son vis-à-vis. Kenzaki était au niveau de la Pierre. Il cessa de marcher et jaugea l'adolescent. Il sourit plus encore, en se mettant face à l'améthyste.

\- Tu ne ressens rien ? Dis-moi, ressens-tu cette puissance ?

L'homme criait presque. Les bras tendu vers l'agate. Elle l'avait rendu fou. Complètement malade. Fuusuke en était certain.

\- La puissance abusive de la Pierre Alia. Tout ça… Tout ça m'appartiendra.

L'albinos se redressa, en resserrant davantage son bras autour de sa taille.

\- Vous… Vous voulez dire que votre mallette…

L'adulte riait. Riait de sa grandeur. Aveuglement. _Lui aussi._ Il avait beau être l'assistant de Père. La Pierre Aliea ne lui appartiendrait pas. Fuusuke se le jura. Elle irait aux mains des autorités. De l'État. Peu importe. De personnes qualifiées. Qui promettront de ne plus jamais l'utiliser. _Sur des êtres vivants en l'occurrence._

 _-_ Dis moi… Qu'est-ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on utilise cette merveille ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous procure ?

Fuusuke eut presque envie de rire aussi. Autant de folie dans un seul homme. _Du moins, c'était le sentiment qui lui procurait._ Lui donner envie de se moquer. _Il était toujours adolescent. Adolescent loin d'être dupe. Mais adolescent toujours._

 _-_ Lorsqu'on acquiert toute sa puissance… Qu'est ce que ça fait ?

Kenzaki continuait de fixer l'améthyste, tout sourire. _Le saint Graal._ C'était à peu près l'idée qu'il devait se faire de l'agate.

\- De la douleur. De la souffrance. On a mal. C'est ça que l'on ressent la première fois. Le déchirement est tellement grand, qu'on a même pas le temps de se dire qu'on est, à priori, plus puissant que les autres. On souffre. En silence.

L'homme se marra. Grandement.

\- Pauvre fou. Kira a vraiment pris en charge des gamins, tous plus fous les que les autres.

Si l'affliction de son corps n'avait pas été aussi vigoureuse, Fuusuke l'aurait frappé. Tout bonnement. De manière inepte. Pourtant il le méritait. _Peut-être plus que Gran finalement. Gran… Tiens, il devrait lui toucher deux mots à lui aussi. Enfin, en y réfléchissant, c'était bien plus possible qu'il en vienne aux mains avec lui. L'adolescence. Et si bien-faits. Mêlé avec ça un jeu d'aliens et un Pierre boostant les capacités humaines à leurs combles._ Fuusuke n'en pouvait plus.

\- Il me semble que le plus dément dans cette pièce, c'est vous.

Kenzaki se tourna vers lui. Fuusuke ne cilla pas. Gazel, le bloc de glace. Le froid capitaine de Diamond Dust. Il avait besoin de lui. Maintenant.

\- Oh… Et que me vaut le plaisir d'être comparé à toi ?

L'adolescent laissa, une nouvelle fois, échapper un grognement.

\- Tu ne comprends dont pas… Cette Pierre est le renouveau. Est l'aube de tellement de choses, plus fortes, plus grandes, les unes que les autres. Avec la Pierre Aliea, je pourrais être bien plus puissant. Et étaler toute cette puissance sur le monde.

\- Vous… Vous pourriez ?

L'adulte acquiesça. Son atroce sourire toujours peint sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui, moi. Kenzaki Ryuuichi. Contrôlerais cette puissance. Et le monde sera à moi.

\- Cette Pierre est en la possession de Père. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous, et vous seul, obtiendrez sa puissance.

L'homme parvint à sa hauteur. Et se pencha vers lui.

\- C'est bien là qu'est ton erreur.

Fuusuke se mordit la lèvre. Leur visage était bien trop proches. Et de près, cet abominable rictus était bien pire. _Si cela fut possible._

 _-_ Tu te trompes capitaine de Diamond Dust.

Il rit. A gorge déployer. Fuusuke eut un frisson. Kenzaki le jaugea à nouveau.

\- C'est ici qu'est l'erreur de bon nombre de personnes dans cette académie.

Il le prit soudain par le col. L'adolescent se figea. Par la peur. Et également car il n'avait aucune autre idée de repli. Il se laissa faire. En agrippant malgré tout le poignet de son assaillant.

\- Tu m'as demandé ce que contenait ma précieuse mallette si je ne m'abuse. Je vais avoir la bonté te répondre, car, finalement, tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que de le garder pour toi.

Ils se dévisageaient. Mutuellement. Sans ciller. L'un ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion sur son visage. L'autre, en étirant ces lèvres, au plus grand qu'il devait en être capable.

\- La Pierre Aliea. Je t'avais dit qu'elle serait à moi.

Fuusuke ouvrit instantanément grands les yeux.

\- Ne me dites pas que…

\- Et si. J'ai bien le droit d'avoir un gain, de la part de cette merveille, non ?

Il le lâcha, en riant d'autant plus. Fuusuke ne put, une nouvelle fois, tenir debout. De discuter avec ce malade lui avait demandé bien plus d'énergie qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Désormais, il n'en avait plus. Il s'effondra à genoux, en essayant de retrouver une quelconque respiration. _Père aurait-il pu se faire manipulé par Kenzaki ? Ou, plus réfléchis, deux aliénés réunis, pourraient causer une plus grande folie. Aussi importante soit-elle ?_

Le visage dorénavant suintant, Fuusuke releva les yeux. La lumière lui causer des nausées. Des vertiges. Il ne parvenait plus à discerner ce qui l'entourait.

\- Et Père… Est-il… Est-il au courant ?

L'adulte se marrait, encore et encore. A s'en étouffer.

\- Ton Père. Tu oses encore l'appeler Père.

L'adolescent le suivit des yeux. Du moins, essaya. Il rassemblait ses affaires. Il verrouilla sa mallette et regroupa des feuilles. Un instant, Fuusuke crut reconnaître un garçon sur l'une d'elle. Le dossier fut ensuite placer dans la veste de Kenzaki.

\- Tu oses appeler un homme ton « Père », alors qu'il s'est tout bonnement servi de toi. Qu'il vous a tous utilisé, pour mettre à bien son projet de super-soldat. Visiblement, il a bien fait. Vous l'avez tout suivi. Sans broncher.

Fuusuke ne pouvait rien faire. Tout était tombé un nouvelle fois en lambeaux. L'unique chose encore visible dans son esprit c'était ce pourquoi il était là. Il avait tenté plusieurs choses. Qui avaient toutes chu, les unes après les autres. Dans un premier temps, tout ce qu'il avait réalisé était pour Père justement. Et dans un second, c'était devenu un paradoxe. Un simple paradoxe. Tout ce qu'il avait tenté d'entreprendre -aujourd'hui- étaient contre Père. Mais maintenant, il ne souhaitait plus rien du tout. Même plus détruire la Pierre. Il voulait seulement retrouver sa vie. Une vie à peu près stable. Aux côtés de ses amis. _De son meilleur ami._

\- Et même lorsque tout touche à sa fin, et qu'ainsi, j'ose espérer, vous avez réalisé la véritable image de Kira… Tu le nommes toujours comme ton « Père » ?

Kenzaki pouffa. Toujours aussi effroyable. La vue de Fuusuke s'embuait. Cependant, c'était tout, sauf des larmes. C'était de la colère. De la rage. De la haine. Envers et contre tout.

\- Je te prenais pour plus intelligent que les autres. Bien moins dupe que ce « Gran » que Kira adule tant… Lui-même ne sait pas ce qu'il risque.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Fuusuke déglutit difficilement. Il en avait beaucoup trop fait. Plus que son corps ne lui permettait.

\- Qu'est-ce que je veux dire ? Pauvre petite chose, incapable de construire une phrase.

Kenzaki se posta devant la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée.

\- Réfléchie bien à ce que je vais te dire. De toutes façons, c'est bien la seule chose que tu vas pouvoir faire avant un long moment.

Sa propre blague eut l'air de le porter dans un fou rire. _Imperceptible._ Et ce murmure n'annonçait rien de meilleur non plus.

\- Ce garçon, là, le capitaine de Genesis. Il ne s'en rend pas compte. Tout comme Kira. Mais il y a, sur cette terre, des personnes bien plus fortes qu'eux. Bien plus intelligentes. Bien plus puissantes. Bien plus aptes à réussir. Que vous tous. Réunis.

Fuusuke n'eut rien d'autre à ajouter. Il n'en avait pas l'esprit, ni les capacités. Tout ce qu'il vit, ou plutôt entendu, ce fut Kenzaki se tordre de rire une nouvelle fois, sortir de la pièce et la poignée se mouvoir au son des cliquetis.

Après avoir repris constance difficilement, l'adolescent essaya de se mettre debout. En vain. Après s'être traîné, il essaya d'ouvrir la porte. En vain. Après s'être effondré une nouvelle fois sur le sol, il essaya de réfléchir à une solution. En vain. Il essaya de lutter contre ses paupières de plus en plus lourdes. En vain. Il essaya de bouger. En vain. Il essaya de garder les yeux ouverts. En vain.

Le néant. Le noir. L'oubli.

\- Ha… Ruya…

¤.¤

Il n'entendait que de vagues murmures. Un brouhaha l'entourait. C'était certain. Mais d'autres chuchotements lui étaient destinés. Il en était persuadé. Il les percevait. Comme s'il était sous l'eau.

\- Fuusuke ?

\- Eh Gazel, tu nous entends ?

\- Il a peut-être besoin de boire, non ?

La dernière voix était celle de Clear. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Celui qui s'était exprimé avant elle devait être Nepper. Ou Heat. Au choix. Quand au premier…

\- Eh Fuusuke...

C'était peut-être…

\- Reviens avec tout.

Haruya…. Haruya ! C'était simplement Haruya. _Ouf._

Fuusuke rouvrit promptement les yeux. La lumière était encore trouble. Toutefois, des visages se dessinaient peu à peu. Rhionne. Clear. Heat. Et Nepper. _Ça l'aurait étonné._ La rousse était assise à côté de lui, en le fixant, incertaine. Clear lui tendait un verre d'eau, en lui souriant doucement. Nepper l'évaluait du regard, debout, avec son air malicieux, et presque... _inquiet ?_ Pendant que Heat scrutait le grand écran par dessus son épaule. Et il y avait cette masse de cheveux écarlates au dessous de sa tête. Haruya. L'immergeant de son regard d'or, avec tout l'égarement dont il pouvait faire preuve. _Toute sa maigre panique._

Il était avec ses amis. Ses équipiers. _Et amis._ Ainsi que son meilleur ami. _Il eut l'affolante envie de lui sauter au cou. C'était en effet… Affolant. Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait…_ Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé, oui, la question était là.

 _-_ Tu nous entends ?

L'albinos se redressa. En chancelant. Haruya et Rhionne posèrent chacun un main sur son épaule, en l'aidant. Fuusuke essaya de passer outre sa vision, embuée, pour tenter de se faire une idée de la situation. Tous les orphelins étaient réunis. Par petit groupe. Certains étaient complètement absorbés par l'écran qu'ils avaient sous le nez, comme Reize. D'autres se contentaient de ne rien dire, et de garder leur sérieux habituel. Desarm en était le parfait exemple. Ou encore, il en y avait quelques uns qui se chamaillaient gentiment. Ainsi Zel et Maquia, qui riaient au final. Et il y avait Pandora et Rean, qui bavardait tranquillement. Fuusuke sourcilla en portant davantage son regard sur les jeunes filles. Pandora et Rean. Pandora de la Gemini Strom. Rean de Prominence. Les groupes d'orphelins. Étaient bien différents des équipes. Les équipes. Il n'y en avait tout bonnement plus. Chaque individu était avec qui il voulait être. Les clans qui s'étaient formés. N'étaient plus du tout par rapport aux dissemblables équipes. Ils étaient purement et simplement… Naturels.

 _-_ Fuusuke ?

Il fixa un instant Heat. Tout comme Reize, il contemplait ce grand écran sans se détourner. L'adolescent crut un instant s'étouffer. Un terrain. Deux équipes. Genesis. Raimon. Le match avait commencé.

\- J'ai… J'ai dormi longtemps ?

Haruya le dévisagea, penaud et interdit. Fuusuke fit de même. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Un peu mon neveu, t'as tout loupé.

\- Nepper, ne le brusque pas.

\- C'est vrai. Enfin Clear, il a loupé le meilleur.

\- Le meilleur. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. De plus, ce n'est pas une raison pour l'assaillir dès qu'il se réveille.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

L'albinos se tourna vers Rhionne. A travers son masque, il savait qu'elle souriait tendrement. Il acquiesça. Soudain, la jeune fille reporta son regard sur l'écran. Comme tous les autres. Il vit Clear comprimer son poing et la délicate emprise que Rhionne avait sur son bras devint plus forte. Raimon avait repris possession de la balle. Fuusuke jeta un œil au score. Trois points partout. _Il avait sommeillé si longtemps ?_ Il tourna alors la tête. Haruya le détaillait toujours de ses orbes ambrés.

\- Haruya…

Ses souvenirs firent brusquement écho des événements précédents. Il tenta de refouler un frisson, qui se fit finalement bien plus grand, sous les yeux d'Haruya. Le carmin inclina la tête.

\- J'ai… Besoin de te parler… De prendre l'air.

Avec l'aide de ses amis, Fuusuke parvint à se mettre debout. Au bout de quelques secondes, Haruya réapparut. Il le prit alors par les épaules et sortit, sous les yeux des… Inspecteurs ? Inspecteurs. _Qu'est-ce que des inspecteurs fichaient ici ?_ Inspecteurs également présents au dehors du bâtiment. _Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se tramait en ce bas monde ?_

Fuusuke agrippa alors le bras d'Haruya en tremblant.

\- Fuusuke…

Le carmin se posta devant lui, en attrapant son autre poignet. Il avait sans doute peur qu'il s'effondre. _Une énième fois._ L'air était étouffant. Le ciel gris. Mais étouffant. Ils avaient chaud. Il faisait chaud. Le vent était horriblement chaud. Ce mont Fuji… _Ce satané mont Fuji… Vivement qu'ils le quittent._

 _-_ Fuu'… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Kenzaki.

\- Kenzaki ? Quoi Kenzaki ?

Haruya resserra l'étreinte et Fuusuke enroula ses doigts autour des siens, en oscillant.

\- Fuu'… Tu as de la fièvre.

L'albinos sourcilla. _En effet._ Cela pouvait définitivement expliquer bien des choses. _Même. C'était sans doute la cause de tout._

\- Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Tu es brûlant. En plus...

\- Haruya. Kenzaki, il a…

Le carmin se risqua à remettre une mèche de cheveux argentés en place. Cependant, Fuusuke était bien trop préoccupé pour réagir à cette approche. _Pour rougir._

 _-_ Il a quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a…

La lumière eut l'air de se faire dans l'esprit du carmin, dans la mesure où la pression sur les poignets adverses fut encore plus forte.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de lui…

Fuusuke eut soudain un vertige. Il vacilla, retenu malgré tout par son ami.

\- Fuusuke !

\- Haruya. Kenzaki. Il a un dossier avec ce Raimon aux cheveux bleus. Il a encore de la Pierre.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Il a un morceau. Haruya, Kenzaki est un traître. Il va s'en servir pour sa propre attention. Pour ses propres projets.

\- Hein ?

L'albinos releva les yeux et croisa ceux de son ami. Haruya avait cette certaine expression sur son visage. Cette adorable expression, aussi inquiète, que déboussolée, avec ses sourcils froncés. Il saisissait ce qu'on lui disait. Tout en ne comprenant rien.

\- Attends, attends. Viens.

Le carmin l'entraîna plus loin. Fuusuke regarda un instant à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Genesis était en mauvaise posture. _Voire pire._ Il le sentait. Il voyait se dessiner la défaite sur le visage de ses amis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « Il a de la Pierre » ? Cette phrase n'a aucun sens… Et puis c'est qui ce garçon dont tu parles ? Fuu', tu ne sais même plus ce que tu dis.

\- Haruya...

Une premier tremblement. Le match touchait à sa fin. Et Genesis perdaient. C'était indéniable. La question ne se posait plus. Ainsi, Fuusuke gardait ses yeux fixés sur ses équipiers. Sur ses précieux amis. Certains n'en croyaient par les yeux, ébahis. Alors que d'autres se décomposaient, en devenant de plus en plus livides. Certaines n'osaient plus regarder l'écran, en tentant de se faire le plus petit possible. Alors que d'autres ne pouvaient pas y croire, ne voulaient pas y croire. En étant, d'une part, pris par une incontrôlable colère. Ou d'une autre part, laissant simplement quelques larmes perler au coin de leurs yeux. La fin. La fin était plus proche que n'importe quoi. C'était fini.

\- Haruya, je… Pardon.

\- Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses ? C'est à moi de m'excuser. Fuu'… Je t'ai laissé tout seul, toute la jour…

Un second tremblement.

\- Haru'… J'ai merdé.

\- Quoi ?

Un énième tremblement. Une vibration. Une secousse. Sous leurs pieds. Les garçons chancelèrent. Et leurs yeux s'entrecroisèrent.

\- Bordel…

\- C'était quoi ça ?

Ils furent bousculés une nouvelle fois. Bien plus amplement. Les ébranlements s'amplifiaient. Tant qu'en nombre. Qu'en puissance. Fuusuke et Haruya se dévisagèrent. Cette fois, ils ne comprenaient réellement rien.

\- Partez !

Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée de l'académie. Un amas d'adolescents en sortit, en criant pour la plupart. Oui, ils criaient. Ils paniquaient. S'ils restaient, tout finirait. _Pour de bon._

 _-_ Mais… Heat ! Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ?

\- Genesis a perdu ! Raimon les a battus ! L'académie s'écroule !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ils faut partirent ! Maintenant !

Haruya se raidit. Oui. Il n'avait vraiment rien pigé. Ce qui n'était plus visiblement le cas pour l'albinos.

\- Haruya !

Fuusuke secoua doucement son ami.

\- Si j'ai bien compris… Genesis… Genesis a perdu ?!

Il hocha la tête.

\- Et…

\- Haruya faut pas traîner ! Viens !

\- Attends !

Le carmin le retint par le poignet.

\- Haru' si on reste là… On est fini ! Physiquement fini !

\- Dépêchez vous de sortir !

Un inspecteur. _Il avait bon dos lui._

\- Tu as dis que Kenzaki avait un morceau de la Pierre, si j'ai bien tout saisi…

\- Oui mais c'est pas important !

\- Si ça l'est. Dans tout les cas, on est plus rien ! Alors viens !

\- Quoi mais qu'est-ce qu'y te prend ? Haruya...

\- Surtout tu me lâches pas !

Le carmin lui attrapa soudainement la main. Et ensemble ils dévalèrent la pente.

\- Tout a recommencé dans cette forêt.

Mais pas n'importe quelle pente. Pas n'importe quel sentier.

\- Alors tout va se terminer dans cette forêt.

Les adultes, cessés les encadrer, ces inspecteurs, étaient bien trop submergés par au tant d'enfants. Hormis Genesis, il y avait quatre équipe, chacune composée d'onze joueurs. Accompagnés d'une irrépressible panique générale, ne pas voir deux garçons prendre le chemin opposé, n'était pas si impossible finalement.

¤.¤

Et il courait. Et il courait. Encore et toujours. A travers les bois. Il courait avec lui. Dans le bois qui avait fait renaître leur amitié. Il lui avait pourtant exposé que c'était une mauvaise idée. _Une très mauvaise idée._ L'académie Aliea avait beau avoir perdu, était-ce une raison véritable pour s'enfuir ? Ils seraient à leur recherche. A la recherche de deux adolescents. Perdus dans la nature. Qui devaient faire la une, avec leur histoire d'aliens et d'agate extraordinaire. _C'était une très mauvaise idée._ Néanmoins, Haruya n'avait rien écouté. Il se contentait de dévaler le mont, en l'emportant dans sa course. _Tant pis. Il était avec lui. C'était l'essentiel._ Fuusuke avait du s'expliquer. Expliquer le fait qu'il avait disparu toute la journée. Expliquer le fait que les inspecteurs l'avaient retrouvé inconscient dans la salle de la Pierre. Expliquer le fait qu'il avait tenté de tenir tête à Père, de lui en vouloir, de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Lui expliquer qu'il avait échouer. Juste échouer. Dans son inepte idée. Lui expliquer qu'il avait un plan. Lui expliquer qu'il cherchait simplement à comprendre, à demander réparation. Lui expliquer qu'il comptait se venger. Il avait tout balancé. En laissant peut-être échapper quelques larmes. Le vent mordant de la vitesse leur frappant les joues, c'était sans doute une raison de plus. Les larmes de la colère. De la désillusion. Dévalaient ses joues. Il avait même parlé de son entre-vue avec Kenzaki. Haruya n'avait rien. Même lorsque la détonation de l'académie raisonna à travers les arbres. Il n'avait rien dit. Fuusuke paniquait. La panique le gagnait petit à petit. L'angoisse paralysante. Le contrecoup de sa journée. Le contrecoup de ces années. Le contrecoup de tout. La peur de l'inconnu. La peur du retour de ce qu'ils connaissaient. _Ils ne connaissaient rien d'autre que l'Aliea académie finalement. Et Kenzaki avait toujours un morceau de la pierre. Et si l'après était pire. Pire que le pire._ Il ne savait plus où il devait aller. Ce qu'il devait faire. Ou ne pas faire. Où il ne devait plus aller. Il ne devait même plus savoir ce qu'il déblatérait. Et Haruya, sa seule présence, son meilleur ami, ne répondait rien. Il l'écoutait. Il devait lui en vouloir. Lui en vouloir de l'avoir délaisser. Lui en vouloir de ne lui avoir rien stiplué. _Lui en vouloir de l'avoir inquiété._ Aucune parole ne se laissait entendre de sa part. Il ne laissait rien transparaître. Sans un mot. Sans un geste. Et lui était terrifié. Ne pas savoir. Ne rien connaître. A part leur Pierre et leur orphelinat. L'améthyste était détruite. En partie. Mais un morceau perdurait. Ils ne connaissaient rien de l'autre monde. Au terme de ce mont. C'était effroyable. Son ami ne le rassurant pas, d'autant plus. Et ils cessèrent de courir. Ils étaient arriver en bas de la pente. Choisir de remonter. Ou de redescendre. Il le serra contre lui. _D'après lui, il le prit dans ses bras._ Et lui promit. Lui promit que tout irait. Lui promit, qu'un jour, tout irait enfin comme ils le voudraient. Comme ils le cherchaient. Que leur cauchemar pendrait bientôt fin. Qu'un jour, il y aurait réparation. Qu'un jour, ils seront heureux. Et que pour le moment, il ne devait en aucun cas avoir peur. Ils régleraient leurs problèmes dans l'ordre. _Dans l'ordre d'importance. Pour eux. Et pour les autres._

¤.¤

C'était fini. Pour de bons. Cette histoire touchait véritablement à sa fin. Cette équipe était forte. Très forte. Leur lien. Leur amitié. _Leur football_. Étaient incontestablement puissant. A eux seuls. Avec leur affection et leur jeu, ils avaient réussi à briser ce qui était la dernière bride de leur cauchemar. Ce n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir désormais. La Pierre Aliea n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir désormais. Les orphelins étaient enfin en sécurité. Ils n'avaient plus rien à voir avec cette histoire. Ainsi que leurs principaux adversaires. _Et même ceux qui étaient passé du mauvais côté._ Tout était révolu. Il fallait désormais passé à autre chose. Laisser tant de souvenirs derrière eux était compliqué. _Particulièrement quand on devait essayer d'oublier celui qu'ils avaient tant honoré. Père._ Pourtant, ils savaient que rétablir un semblant de vie risquait d'être encore plus complexe.

Raimon avait gagné. Raimon avait été plus fort. Raimon avait montré qu'envers et contre tout, l'attachement porté à ceux qui nous sont chers, était plus efficace, plus robuste, que n'importe quelle autre puissance, _matérielle._ Et ils l'avaient appris à leur dépend. Comme ce qu'ils étaient parvenu à retrouver, après la déchéance de Chaos. _Cette amitié._ Et Père l'avait également appris à ces dépends. Ce fut son projet. Son horrible projet. Et il en payait les conséquences. _Il s'était perdu dans sa folie. Et il était tombé._ Ainsi Kenzaki l'apprenait aussi à ses dépends. Son morceau d'améthyste fut détruite par une force indéfinissable. Il avait chu, lui aussi. Prouvant que toute histoire avait finalement une fin. Il ne riait plus. Il ne souriait plus. Raimon fêtait sa victoire. Le retour de leurs amis. Et l'aboutissement de cette mascarade. Kenzaki, lui, déblatérait des phrases de plus en plus incompréhensibles. De plus en plus absurdes. Et finalement, il les vit. Il ne dit plus rien. Les hommes l'embarquant ne l'écoutait pas de toute manière. Puis il leur sourit. Leur sourit de toute son hystérie. Il avait peut-être perdu. En ayant en revanche conscience que, si Kira était déchu avant lui, ses protégés s'écroulaient avec lui. Ces deux adolescents. _Tous ces adolescents. Orphelins._ Mettraient un petit moment avant de s'en sortir. Ils le savaient tous les trois. Et Kenzaki disparut.

La fin les prenait enfin de ses bras.

\- On ne devrait y aller, tu ne crois pas ?

Fuusuke continuait de fixer le terrain. Ils devraient en effet partir. _Mais pour aller où ?_

 _-_ Fuu', aller viens.

Haruya le prit pas la main. Ils se détournèrent alors du match de Raimon. En entendant leurs cris de joie. Aucune de leurs équipes n'avait véritablement gagné. _Il aurait peut-être préféré être comme eux._

Son ami et lui n'allaient sans doute que marcher. Vagabonder. Le temps de trouver une idée. Un quelconque plan. Une quelconque solution. Pour le futur.

\- Ainsi, vous êtes ici à présent ?

Haruya cessa d'avancer. Et évalua le garçon en face d'eux. Longtemps. Fuusuke releva simplement les yeux. Il n'avait pas la force de répondre. _Plus la force de rien._ Il ne se donnait même plus la peine de réfléchir réellement. Et son ami le savait. L'albinos se contentait simplement de le suivre. De le suivre, alors qu'Haruya entreprenait simplement ce que lui, Fuusuke, lui avait demandé. Et il n'était même plus capable de parler. Il observait, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. _Comme si Suzuno Fuusuke n'existait plus._

\- Alors que tout Tokyo est à vôtre recherche.

Haruya comprima d'autant plus son poignet. Fuusuke porta ses yeux sur les siens. Il devait être aussi perdu que lui. Voir peut-être plus _. Pour être aussi crispé._ Dans la mesure où ils s'étaient promis de se soutenir l'un l'autre. Or, lorsqu'un des deux piliers s'effondrait, l'autre devait forcément perdre de sa vigueur. _Pour en redonner à l'autre._ Il reporta son regard sur leur vis-à-vis. Puis tourna la tête. Il y avait des hommes au loin. Les mêmes hommes qu'il y avait quelques minutes plus tôt, au collège Raimon. Les mêmes hommes qui avait embarqué Kenzaki quelques minutes plus tôt. Il fallait peut-être qu'ils arrêtent de fuir. Il soupira.

\- On en est conscient.

Puis affronta le regard rubis de ce garçon en face. Ce garçon aux longs cheveux blonds. Lui évoquant vaguement quelqu'un. Cependant, il ne se souvenait d'avoir connu quelqu'un boiter. _A moins que…_ Du coin de l'œil, il vit Haruya ouvrir la bouche, penaud.

\- Fuu' tu…

\- Aphrodi si je ne me trompe pas.

Le blond plissa les yeux puis sourit.

\- Exact. Cependant, maintenant, on ne nomme à nouveau Afuro Terumi.

Haruya l'avait reconnu. Depuis le début. Il n'avait pourtant rien dit. Rien dit parce que c'était à Fuusuke de prendre la relève. Le carmin était dans la même situation que lui. Ils l'étaient, ensemble. Par conséquent, ils devaient se soutenir. Équitablement. Fuusuke jeta discrètement un œil par-dessus son épaule. Ils approchaient. Doucement. Mais la recherche de tout Tokyo semblait prendre fin.

\- Afuro Terumi.

\- Et vous, quels sont vos noms ? Vos vrais noms.

Le garçon étira une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Haruya resserra l'étreinte autour de ses doigts. L'albinos le toisa à son tour. Puis sourit également.

\- Lui c'est Nagumo Haruya.

\- Et lui c'est Suzuno Fuusuke.

Afuro tiqua. Le feu. La glace. Ils se complétaient. Tout bonnement.

\- Mais dis-moi, que nous vaut ton retour, Afuro ?

\- J'aurais une certaine proposition à vous faire.

Les regard azur et ambré s'entrecroisèrent. _Une proposition ?_ De quoi parlait-il ?

\- Et croyez-moi, vous ne pourrez pas refuser.

Le blond était déterminé. C'était visible. A mille kilomètres. Haruya réfléchit. _Ça lui plaisait. Sans aucun doute._ Et finit par retrouver son insolent sourire. _A son grand bonheur._ Cependant, ils étaient arrivés à leur hauteur. Tout Tokyo avait mis la main sur eux. Les inspecteurs. Ils devaient désormais les suivre. Afuro passa sa main dans ses cheveux en riant.

\- Nous en parlerons plus tard. Quand vous serez prêt et que vos petites péripéties auront enfin été réglées.

\- Il faudra aussi que toi, tu sois prêt.

L'arrogant Haruya. Enfin de retour. Tant bien même sa main était affreusement moite et tremblante. L'inconnu auprès de ce Tout Tokyo, de ces inspecteurs, devait forcément l'effrayer. Néanmoins, Afuro Terumi leur offrait peut-être une sortie de secours. _Leur sortie de secours. Tant attendue._

Fuusuke s'apprêtait ainsi à les suivre, aux côtés d'Haruya. Toutefois, il fit lentement volte-face. Afuro les fixaient toujours.

\- C'est à cause de nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Il désigna les béquilles, retenant le blond. Ce dernier rit une énième fois.

\- Je peux être très têtu lorsque j'ai une idée en tête.

Fuusuke sourit. Sincèrement. Doucement. Et rejoint son ami aux cheveux écarlates. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent promptement. Finalement… Tant qu'il était avec cet idiot…. _Cet incomparable idiot._ Tout serait bien plus facile. C'était simplement… _Évident._

¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤

Haruya avait fini la tête la première posée sur le lit de son ami, en la soutenant de ses bras, à somnoler.

\- Haruya…

Et n'avait pas réagit lorsque son ami avait remué. Ni même lors de son appel.

\- Haruya… Dis-moi que c'était… Que c'était pas un cauchemar.

Au dernier mot de son ami, le carmin releva soudainement la tête. Trop vite. Il reprit doucement constance et baissa les yeux. Fuusuke le fixait. De sa petite figure de malade. De son petit visage fiévreux. Haruya se dit qu'il avait du passer trop de temps avec lui. Qu'il devait également avoir de la fièvre. A trouver son ami aussi… _Adorable._ Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, en tentant d'y remettre de l'ordre.

\- De quoi ?

Fuusuke ne répondit rien. Et continua de le dévisager. Il le faisait exprès. Le carmin secoua la tête. Et reposa son menton sur l'oreiller de l'albinos.

\- De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'y n'était pas un cauchemar ?

Son opposé remit alors une mèche rousse en place. Haruya déglutit. Il avait de la chance qu'il fasse nuit. Et que l'autre ne soit pas son état normal. Sinon, ce dernier aurait toute suite remarqué que l'écarlate de ses cheveux avait immédiatement déteint sur ses joues.

\- Ce qui s'est passé avant. Avant qu'on soit là.

\- Avant qu'on rentre au Japon ?

\- Non, non. Tout. Depuis la Pierre.

Haruya se figea. _Hein ?_

 _-_ Haru'… Il s'est passé quoi au juste, après qu'on est vu Afuro ?

Le carmin se donna une monumentale claque mentale. A quoi pensait-il ? Il trouvait Fuusuke mignon. Et maintenant, il ne parvenait pas répondre à une simple question. Il devait se reprendre. Vraiment.

\- Euh…

Son ami n'en démordait pas. Il tenait à avoir sa réponse. Vu la manière dont il le fixait.

\- Et bien… Avant les Fire Dragon ?

Fuusuke hocha la tête. Haruya soupira. Et abdiqua pas la même occasion.

\- On a déjà attendu que tout retombe. Heureusement que les inspecteurs ont laissé Hitomiko être à nos côtés, c'est qui te le dis.

\- Un vraie grande sœur. Haru', je me trompe ?

\- Non, on peut dire ça, oui. Primo elle était là lors de nos examens médicaux.

\- Examens médicaux ?

\- Oui. Avec la Pierre Aliea. Les autorités voulaient voir si ça n'avaient pas causé de dommage à notre santé.

\- Et ça en a causé ?

\- Et bien… Il faudra toujours être prudent. Aller voir un spécialiste plus souvent, afin de constater que tout fonctionne bien. Qu'il n'y a pas de séquelles, se révélant après la guerre. Et même si parfois c'était douloureux, notre corps étant habitué à une utilisation régulière, les effets se sont dissipés rapidement. Très rapidement.

\- Mais on avait mal.

\- Eh oui, on avait mal.

\- Mal comment ?

Le carmin prit une grande inspiration et commença à tendrement trifouiller les cheveux de son opposé.

\- Tu vois les premières utilisations de la Pierre ? Et bien c'était à peu près ça. Des fois, c'était beaucoup plus futiles. Et d'autres… Beaucoup plus vigoureusement.

\- Ah oui… On souffre encore de temps en temps, non ?

\- Oui. La nuit ça arrive que ça revienne. Ou pendant un effort bien trop important. Car l'organisme…

\- Demande son quotas de Pierre. Finalement, c'est comme des courbatures. Localisées. Plus fortes. Mais courbatures quand même. Donc ça s'en va comme si s'en était. N'est-ce pas ? Haru' ?

\- Euh oui… Mais dis-moi, tu t'en souviens en fait, de cette histoire ?

\- En partie. Mais j'aime bien quand c'est toi qui racontes. Je t'embête ?

\- Non, pas du tout !

Fuusuke sourit, de ses petites joues rouges fiévreuses. Joues rouges qui gagnèrent Haruya.

\- Du coup, après, il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Et bien… Secondo, Hitomiko était également présente lors de ce suivie psychologique de malheur.

L'albinos fronça innocemment les sourcils. _Il avait une bouille…_ Haruya se pinça. Il devait revenir à la réalité. _Enfin… Son ami ne l'était plus vraiment, lui…_

\- Souviens-toi. Fuu', on est allé voir des psys'. Pour voir si la Pierre n'avait pas aussi influé sur notre tête.

\- C'est possible ?

\- Mais non, voyons. C'était une image. Ils voulaient simplement vérifier si on était prêts à reprendre notre vie. Après avoir été isolés pendant des années. Après avoir été contraint de changer d'identité et d'endosser un rôle qui n'était pas le notre. Après avoir été douloureusement torturés par un satané caillou venu de l'espace. Après voir été entraînés au foot comme des soldats. Après qu'on soit manipulé et utilisé comme des soldats. Après avoir fait des matchs contre notre gré. Après qu'on ait tous, un à un, perdu. Après avoir été déchu par bon nombre de défaites. Après avoir été trahi par la seule personne qu'on aimait véritablement. Après que la seule chose qu'on ait connue ce soit écroulée. Après avoir été victime que tant de folie. Tu t'en souviens plus ?

\- Ah. Si.

Fuusuke fixa le vide. Perdu dans ses pensées. Haruya se mordit la lèvre. Il l'y était peut-être allé un peu fort. _Un peu trop même._ Il s'apprêtait à se rattraper lorsqu'il se raidit.

\- C'était chiant.

Et papillonna des yeux. C'était sorti. Naturellement. De sa part. Fuusuke. Suzuno Fuusuke avait trouvé une chose… _Chiante. Ah oui…_ Quel changement pour un petit glaçon. _Pour son petit glaçon._ Bordel, à quoi il pensait à la fin ?

\- Et après ?

Son opposé devait vraiment être malade. Très très malade. Pour ne pas se rendre compte de l'absurdité de la situation. Ça en devenait innocemment mignon.

\- Haru' ? Eh, Haru', tu penses à quoi ?

\- A… A rien. Je continues ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Et bien, tertio, Hitomiko nous a recueilli. Elle a réussi à racheter le Sun Garden. Le véritable Sun Garden. La grande maison qu'on avait connu lorsqu'on était enfant. Avec les multiples terrains de foot. Et la vie à quelque peu repris son cours. Après qu'elle nous ait engueulé parce qu'on avait pas suivi le groupe et qu'on s'était éclipsé à Raimon suite à la défaite de Genenis et l'éboulement de Aliea.

\- Je m'en souviens Haru' ! Mais c'est peut-être pas mon meilleur souvenir…

Haruya pouffa doucement. Fuusuke était vraiment un toute autre personne lorsqu'il était grippeux. Il redevenait le petit garçon innocent qu'il avait été. _Qu'il avait un peu protéger. Et qu'il protégerait quoi qu'il arrive. Qu'il soit malade. Ou pas. Hein ?_

\- C'est vrai que Hitomiko en colère, c'est pas la meilleure situation. En même temps, on avait clairement merdé ce coup-là.

\- C'est toi qui avait dévalé la pente.

\- Parce que tu t'inquiétais. Et je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes.

Il l'avait dit. _Et puis crotte, Fuusuke n'aurait aucun souvenir de cette nuit._

 _-_ Alors… Alors c'est de ma faute ?

Son ami releva ses yeux bleus, brillants. _Le petit Fuusuke était réellement de retour._

 _-_ Non non pas du tout ! Argh Fuu', c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Tu… Tu te souviens des Fire Dragons ?

\- Avec Afuro ?

\- Oui. Après que tout soit enfin passé, il est immédiatement venu nous rendre visite. Tu sais, on avait les lettres en main. Les lettres venant de Corée. Cet idiot est arrivé au même moment. Et il nous a expliqué. Expliqué qu'il y aurait un FFI international. Et que, va savoir pourquoi, on avait été repéré par le pays.

\- C'est lui qui avait dû leur en parler.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui, ça ne m'étonnerait pas venant de boucles d'or.

\- Voilà que tu parles comme moi…

\- Mais c'est parce que tu es mon petit Haru' !

Fuusuke le serra alors contre lui. Ce garçon était fou. Complètement fou.

\- Euh….

\- Pourquoi tu rougis ?

\- J'ai chaud imbécile.

\- Et moi j'ai froid. On se complète, c'est drôle.

\- Oui, Fuusuke, très…

\- Du coup, direction…

L'albinos bailla. Le carmin prit cela comme une chance. Et décida d'essayer de l'endormir avec la fin de l'histoire de leur périple.

\- La Corée, oui. Où on s'est entraîné pendant ces trois mois. Et même si au début c'était compliqué de s'accorder avec l'équipe de Chansuu, de trouver notre place, de pas se sentir de trop, de pas se sentir rejeter… On a tout de même fini par s'imposer comme des joueurs tels quels. Avec, tout de même, la grande aide de boucles d'or comme tu le nommes si bien. Et puis…

Le carmin grimaça. Et Fuusuke rouvrit les yeux.

\- On a perdu ?

\- Oui, on a perdu. Inazuma Japan nous a battu.

\- On a donné tout ce qu'on avait, c'est l'essentiel.

\- Tu as sans doute raison…

\- Évidement que j'ai raison. Et puis, maintenant, on est au là.

\- Retour au Japon comme tu dis…

\- On est retourné à l'orphelinat. Et Hitomiko n'était plus là.

\- Eh non. Elle avait un autre projet en route.

\- Néo-Japon ?

\- Ouais. Mais…

Un sourire défait se peignit sur ses lèvres.

\- On a été accueilli par nos amis. Comme si de rien n'était. Même s'ils étaient, et sont toujours d'ailleurs, derrière le Japon et qu'ils soutiennent Hiroto et Ryuuji, ils nous ont réintégrés. Simplement. Sans penser qu'on avait pu les trahir. Sans nous en vouloir. Ils nous ont acceptés les bras ouverts, comme si on avait juste un retard de quasiment trois mois. Des fois… Des fois, je me dis qu'on a de la chance d'être avec eux. En oubliant Aliea. En oubliant toute cette merde. On a vraiment de la chance d'avoir Hitomiko. Et d'avoir des amis et équipiers aussi…

Haruya jeta un œil à son ami. L'argenté baillait. Le carmin soupira et se releva en s'étirant.

\- Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Tu m'as juste refilé ta fièvre. Idiot.

Cependant, il resta planté là, à le contempler, une question lui brûlant les lèvres.

\- Dis Fuu'... Pourquoi tu m'as demandé si c'était pas un cauchemar ?

\- Ah ça... Parce que je ne voulais pas que tous les moments qu'on a passé ensemble ne soient pas réel.

Haruya s'empourpra puis sourit. Et laissant doucement sa conscience lui murmurer des songes. En contemplant ce garçon ensommeillé, à la tignasse argentée. Qu'il ne tarda pas à rejoindre.

Finalement chaque chose avait une fin. Heureuse. Malheureuse. Blanche. Noire. Peu importe. Il y en avait une. Il y avait un début. L'histoire. Et la fin. Ils avaient sans doute fait tout ce dont ils étaient capable. Pour quelqu'un, qui les remerciera, finalement, en disparaissant en prison. Ils avaient, par la suite, trouvé une formidable équipe de rang mondial. Qui avait perdu, elle aussi. Cependant… Il y avait sans doute des regrets. Des non-dits. Des moments de colère. De tristesse. Mais ils avaient tout donné. Montrer tout ce dont ils savaient faire. Tout ce qu'ils étaient aptes à faire. Ils s'étaient battu de toute leur force. Et avaient encore été emportés par la défaire. C'était terriblement injuste. C'était terriblement frustrant. Et on avait beau leur répétait que la vie était faite ainsi, on leur disait également que la Pierre Aliea n'avait rien eu à faire sur cette Terre. Paradoxalement. Et lorsqu'ils pensaient avoir retrouvé un semblant d'espoir et de confiance… Inazuma Japan gagnait. _Hiroto par extension._

Haruya enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller de son colocataire. Il fallait qu'il arrête. Qu'il cesse de se torturer mentalement. C'était peut-être injuste. Frustrant. Terrible. Exécrable. _Oui, ça l'était sans doute._ Néanmoins, stop. Ils avaient souffert. Et bien Aliea était enfin tombé. Ils étaient enfin en sécurité. Ils avaient été déboussolé, déprimé. Et bien ils avaient, pendant approximativement trois mois, enfin changé d'air. De perception. Avec les Fire Dragon. Ils avaient, grâce à eux, enfin retrouvé leur pleine passion, leur plein amour du football. Ils avaient perdu avec eux. Inazuma Japan avait encore gagné. Et bien, ils étaient enfin retourné au Japon. Et avaient enfin retrouvé leurs camarades. Leurs équipiers. _Leurs frères et sœurs du Sun Garden._ Ils les avaient enfin rejoints, leurs amis qu'ils aimaient tant, sans l'avouer. Et ces mêmes amis, les appréciaient tout autant. N'importe qui aurait pu le voir, le percevoir, le fleurer. _Et bordel, il fallait qu'il se sorte Hiroto de la tête. C'était Hiroto. Hiroto. Et en aucun Gran. Tout comme Ryuuji. Ce n'était plus Reize. C'était des êtres normaux. Tout aussi normaux que lui et Fuusuke. Tout aussi normaux que lorsqu'ils étaient petits._

Il fallait donc relativiser. Sortir d'un trou noir n'était peut-être pas facile. Se remettre de multiples coups, survenu les uns après les autres, était sans doute la chose la plus complexe qu'on leur demandait d'entreprendre. Qu'ils voulaient entreprendre. Cependant… Haruya se redressa. Il était là. Fuusuke était là. Dans la même situation que lui. Dans le même état que lui. Dans les mêmes tourments que lui. Avait le même passé. Les mêmes souvenirs. Il ressentait exactement la même chose. Car finalement, ils n'avaient jamais été si loin l'un de l'autre. Même en étant le feu et la glace, certes plus qu'ennemis quelques années, ils s'étaient retrouvés. Ils avaient rejoué ensemble. Il se complétaient à nouveau. C'était… C'était son meilleur ami après tout. Le mieux placé pour comprendre. En meilleur ami. Et en opposé, ayant été et étant contraint à la même souffrance

Alors tant pis. Il déprimait sans doute. _Ils déprimaient peut-être tous les deux._ Mais justement, ils étaient ensemble. Ils en avaient bavé. Ils en bavait. Néanmoins, ils étaient réunis. Et comme il le pensait plus que n'importe quoi… _On ne doit jamais être aussi fort qu'avec son opposé. On ne peut sans doute pas être aussi fort qu'avec la personne qui nous complète. On est incapable d'avancer avec autant de force qu'avec l'individu le plus éloigné, le plus aux antipodes de nous._

 _Il ne sera jamais aussi fort qu'avec Fuusuke. Tout sera toujours plus facile. Avec Fuusuke._

 _Bordel de merde._ La fièvre de son ami devait fermement lui monté à la tête. C'était la seul possibilité. Pour penser des choses pareilles. Il devait être sacrément fiévreux lui aussi. _Non ?_

* * *

 ** _Voiloooouuu ! Non, je n'avais pas dit que cette partie arriverait peu de temps après la précédente. Non, je n'avais dit que je ferai tout pour le mettre le plus tôt possible. Non, tout était parfaitement pensé à l'avance. Non, cela ressemble parfaitement à l'idée que je mettais faite. Non, ce chapitre n'est carrément pas plus longu que les autres. Non, tout s'est merveilleusement bien passé. Non, je ne vais pas parler pendant mille ans. Non. Non.  
_** ** _Tout ça est faux TuT Oui, c'est plutôt le contraire x)_**

 ** _Bref, bref, bref ! Chapitre le plus étrange et le plus long, avec en plus, plein de chose à vous dire ! (Eeehh ouiii ! J'ai décidé de me taire durant l'épilogue ! Pour vous. Comme pour moi.)_**

 ** _Interventions futiles ! (puissance douze) : Eh oui ! C'est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue ! Je ne vous cache pas que ça me fait un peu bizarre de me dire que j'ai terminé ma première fic', où j'ai également pris la décision de vous mettre l'épilogue en même temps ! (erreur ou pas de ma part... (Peut-être que l'épilogue rattrapera ce chapitre TuT)) (En parlant d'épilogue... Hihi, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire ! ^^ Vous verrez bien !Eheh~) Passons à l'histoire en générale... Concernant cette partie, je suis mitigée, dans la mesure où... Je pars complètement en cacahuètes ! (Aussi bien dans la trame globale, que dans les dialogues... Bon sang, mais il y en a beaucoup trop en fait ! TuT) Je ne sais pas vraiment dans quoi je me suis embarquée, donc je suis un peu perplexe... Toutefois si ce petit bout est sorti de ma tête, autant vous le partager ! ^^ (Je me rassure avec mes propres dictons, cela en devient pathétique...) Également, si trouvez des erreurs dans la chronologie, des impossibilités, des incohérences (et je pense qu'il en a très certainement), j'ai tourné et retourné le problèmes dans tous les sens, mais aucune solution ne s'est présentée... (Je suis tristesse.) Ainsi que des phrases mal-formulées aussi, cependant ceci est totalement normal, puisque j'essaye d'adapter, au mieux, mon style d'écriture, ainsi que les dialogues, à la situation. :3 (Vous avez remarqué comment je me débrouille pour que un des deux ne soient pas dans son état normal à la fin... C'est fait avec une merveilleuse finesse -' (Non mais sérieux qui sort ça lorsqu'il a de la fièvre ? C'est pas normal ToT))  
Oh oui, concernant ça justement ! Je tiens à remercier une personne de tout mon petit cœur, sans qui la fin, ni même ce chapitre finalement, ne seraient pas là actuellement ! Personne qui m'encourage, me rassure, me conseille, me donne des idées et me soutient, afin d'acquérir toute la force nécessaire pour continuer. Ma chère et merveilleuse Eclya, que je ne remercierai jamais assez, pour moi, on a construite cette fin ensemble ! Et désormais, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi ! (Je tenais aussi à m'excuser, car ce chapitre ne doit pas être du tout comme tu l'imaginais TTuTT Je te promet, qu'un jour, on les vengera de ce foutu Kenzaki !) Sur ce, je crois que j'ai tout dit ! Je remercie encore infiniment toutes les personnes qui ont lire pu cette fiction (et concernant la suite, je m'embarque dans un projet, dont je ne vois pas encore toutes les facettes (toujours concernant nos aliens hihi J'ai hâte !), donc je ne pense pas qu'il viendra toute suite, toute suite (ne voulant en aucun cas poster ceci avec une quelconque irrégularité). Cependant je ne vous abandonne pas ! (Je n'en ai, personnellement, pas du doute envie !) J'ai quelques idées de petits fictions (des One-shots ? I don't know the name -'), que j'essaierai de mettre en forme, parallèlement à mon notre plan ! (Qui changera sans doute un peu de nos chers petits habitants d'Aliea !)) Bref ! (Yume, tais toi !) Merci encore pour tout ! J'arrête de parler et je vous laisse avec l'épilogue ! Et je vous ddiiisss surtout, très solennellement : à trèèèsss biiieeennnttôôôôtt, à trèèèss viiitttee, à trèèèss maaaiinteeenaaant (pour l'épilogue) ! Bye minna-san ! ;) _**


	5. Épilogue

_Épilogue_

* * *

Il avait grandi. Il avait mûri. Il était devenu grand. _Adulte depuis peu._ Il avait une vision si différente du monde qui l'entourait. Il en avait bavé. L'existence ne l'était pas. Elle n'était pas simple. Pour chaque individu peuplant le monde. Chacun avait ses problèmes. Avait eu ses hauts. Ses bas. Ses moments de rien. Ses moments de tout. Ceux heureux. Ceux qui ne l'était aucunement. Ces derniers habités par des souvenirs qu'on ne voudrait échanger pour rien au monde. Ou ceux qu'on voudrait simplement oublier. Cependant, il ne voulait rien ôter de sa mémoire. Même si sa vie avait été particulièrement détestable. Il n'avait aucun regret. Même si son passé avait été plus qu'exécrable. Il avait fait ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il avait engendré avec qui et où il l'était aujourd'hui. Il avait fait ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui. _Ensemble._

Tout avait changé. Cela avait mis du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Cependant tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Tout était désormais différent. Une sorte de routine était dorénavant créée. Usuellement, la routine n'était pas fatalement l'essence même de la vie. Mais c'était toujours mieux que de perdre un être cher. Que d'être utilisé, abusé ; insensiblement. Que d'être trahi. Que la personne a qui on tient le plus brise notre confiance. Que cette même personne exploite son importance, à d'atroces fins. Que tous nos actes échouent. Que que tout ce qu'on entreprend s'effondre tout bonnement. Que tous ce qu'on croit être réel, ne l'est pas en réalité. Que tout n'est que défaite. Que notre monde s'écroule. Bêtement. Et il l'avait compris. Il le comprenait.

La roue avait tourné. Après des années de tourments, imperceptibles pour la plupart, ils n'y en avaient plus. Ces moments d'afflictions n'étaient plus. Forcément, il arrivait encore qu'un de leurs nouveaux piliers s'écroulent. Que les petits problèmes de la vie surviennent. C'était pourtant si peu. Comparé aux années précédentes.

Plusieurs choses lui prouvaient que la chance leur souriait enfin.  
Le mont Fuji. L'académie. Il leur avait dit adieu. Lorsqu'il contemplait son environnement extérieur, il ne voyait plus cela. Il voyait juste cet endroit. Cet endroit qu'il avait choisi d'habiter. _Cet orphelinat.  
_ Sa mémoire. Sa mémoire en constante évolution. _En constante amélioration._ Lorsqu'il contemplait ses souvenirs les plus récents, il se voyait, il les voyait, ensemble. Comme au premier jour. _Comme avant. Avant le commencement de leur descente aux Enfers.  
_ Il s'attarda davantage sur ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Hiroto. Finalement, Hiroto était revenu. Le même que dans l'enfance. Et le fait qu'il soit aussi proche avec Ryuuji désormais, lui prouvait que ces deux-là était là. Comme les enfants qu'ils avaient connus. _Qu'il avait aimés. Et qu'ils appréciaient pleinement à nouveau._ Car tout cela avait changé. Hiroto n'était plus le rejeton insupportable, méprisant. C'était tout bonnement… Hiroto. Le calme et le réfléchi Hiroto. Qui s'amusait avec un groupe d'enfant. Tendrement. Affectueusement. Avec Ryuuji. Qui avait grandi lui aussi. Il était toujours le petit Ryuuji, avec ses grands sourires et sa naïveté. Néanmoins, il avait évolué. _Les regards qu'il partageait avec son allié roux renforçaient cette idée d'autant plus. Des regards qu'eux seuls pouvaient percevoir directement.  
_ Justement. Ses petits. Ses orphelins. Son entourage s'était modifié également. Au même rythme de sa propre croissance. Lorsqu'il contemplait les enfants autour de lui, ce n'était plus lui, ce n'était plus eux.

\- Kariya !

C'était simplement une nouvelle génération.

Fuusuke il regardait dans l'immense cour de l'orphelinat, il voyait seulement des enfants apaisés. Des petits qui jouaient avec un ballon, calmement, doucement, gentiment. Avec Hiroto et Ryuuji. En plénitude eux aussi. Ils étaient mignons. Tous autant qu'ils étaient. A côté de ça… L'albinos reporta son regard sur le garnement aux cheveux bleus qui venait de traverser le séjour, à toute vitesse, dont le rire espiègle avait envahi la pièce. Suivi d'un adulte à la tignasse écarlate, qui cessa finalement de le poursuivre, en laissant échapper plusieurs jurons, couverts par son souffle qu'il tentait de retroouvrer. Le jeune garçon était sorti du bâtiment.

Haruya se retourna en grognant. Fuusuke le fixait, un léger sourire peint sur les lèvres.

\- Quoi ?

Ces deux-là… Kariya avait beau être insupportable. Haruya avait beau manqué cruellement d'une quelconque forme de patience. Les deux avaient beaux être en totale hétérogénéité ensemble. Cependant ils étaient… Ils étaient paradoxalement… Inséparables.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien. Vous êtes marrants tous les deux réunis.

Le carmin arqua un sourcil.

\- Marrant ?

Fuusuke acquiesça, en retournant au tri du linge propre.

\- Je vais te dire ce qui est marrant…

L'albinos releva les yeux. Haruya avait regagné un aspect digne. Un air sérieux qu'il n'esquissait pas souvent.

\- Mmh quoi donc ?

\- Approche.

Fuusuke le toisa. Effectivement. Haruya ne riait plus. L'albinos lui lança un de leurs fameux regards. _Qu'eux seuls pouvaient discerner également._ Et se dirigea en sa direction. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent et…

\- Beurk !

Haruya se mordit la lèvre en blasphémant une nouvelle fois. Son acolyte se contenta de ricaner.

\- Kariya !

Fuusuke se passa la main sur le visage, en riant légèrement.

\- C'est pas très catholique ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire…

Le carmin rougit furieusement, en se tournant vers le garnement, le regard noir.

\- Je te dis ça pour vous… Surtout qu'il y a des enfants pas loin….

\- Kariya...

\- Fuu' je vais vraiment tuer ce gosse…

\- On dirait Hiroto et Ryuuji.

Haruya se figea. L'albinos s'esclaffa timidement et son son opposé secoua la tête

\- Kariya ! Ferme-la !

Le garçon leur tira la langue.

\- Bah alors, on sait plus quoi faire contre moi ?

Puis agita le trousseau de clé qu'il avait dérobé plus tôt.

\- Aller, Haru', viens me chercher si tu l'oses !

Et rit narquoisement, en détalant dans les escaliers.

\- Je vais te tuer !

Un adulte une nouvelle fois sur ses pas. Un adulte encore un peu enfant. Que Fuusuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de priser. Malgré toute son immaturité.

C'était Haruya après tout.

\- Fuuuuussuuukkeee !

Il baissa alors la tête vers le petit groupe d'enfants qui venait de se former autour de lui. Il jeta promptement un regard dans le jardin, où ils avaient joué avec Hiroto et Ryuuji. Visiblement, ces deux-là appréciaient faire bien d'autres choses en leur absence. Fuusuke pouffa en reportant aussitôt ses yeux sur ces adorables orphelins.

\- Kariya ! Reviens là immédiatement !

Orphelins qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi leur aîné et Haruya se couraient après de cette manière.

\- Kariya a encore fait un bêtise. Ne vous inquiéter pas, Haruya ne va rien faire, à part le gronder. Enfin s'il arrive à l'attraper…

Les petits lui sourirent ainsi de toutes leurs dents, pas encore toutes présentes pour la plupart. Fuusuke s'accroupit alors en leur souriant également, tendrement. Il aimait ces nouveaux orphelins. Il adorait ces nouveaux petits orphelins. Il aimait prendre soin d'eux. Il aimait les protéger. Il voulait les protéger. Pour que ce soit différent pour eux. Pour… Qu'ils soient heureux. Juste heureux. Et qu'il le soit équitablement en retour.

Ryuuji et Hiroto pénètrent eux-aussi la maison. Et durent reculer car un certain Kariya leur barra la route, tel un éclair. Haruya avait du retard. _Et ces années de foot alors ?_ Les deux nouveaux venus se tournèrent vers Fuusuke, qui haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Je crois… Je crois qu'on va monter aider Haruya... Hein Ryuu' ?

\- Euh… Oui !

\- Bien sur ! On y croit tous ! Ce n'est pas beau de mentir !

Ce jeune garnement aux cheveux bleus passa alors sa tête par dessus la rampe des marches. Avant de disparaître, pour laisser place à une tulipe à sa poursuite.

\- Fuuuusssuuukkeee, tu viens jouer avec nous, dddiiiiiss ?

L'albinos regarda les plus petits. Et sourit, en les suivant dans l'autre pièce. Avant de murmurer.

\- Pas de bêtises vous deux…

Hiroto et Ryuuji s'empourprèrent. Cette fois, ils allaient bel et bien aider Haruya. Ce pauvre Haruya. Et dire, que lui et Fuusuke n'avaient, pour ainsi dire, jamais une minute pour eux. _Pour eux._

Effectivement, la routine avait ses quelques mauvais côtés. Même si, en définitive, il était heureux. _Si heureux._ En compagnie de ses adorables petits orphelins. De ces deux autres complices, Ryuuji et Hiroto, avec qui il avait retissé des liens amicaux, peut-être plus fort qu'auparavant. De ce monstre nommé Kariya. Et d'Haruya, qui était toujours aussi… Qui était toujours Haruya, le fulminant et espiègle Haruya. _De temps en temps._ Qu'il avait tant aimé petit. Et qu'il aimait toujours autant majeur. _De manière plus… adulte peut-être. Ou pas justement._

Finalement, peu de choses avaient changé. Leur vie avait repris leur cours, comme si toutes ces années aux côtés de la Pierre Aliea avaient fait partie d'une tout autre réalité. _Ils avaient bien fait de changer de prénom tiens !_ Cette période, ils ne l'abordaient que très rarement. Ils ne tentaient pas de l'oublier. Cela faisait partie d'eux. Dans une autre vie. Ils l'avaient accepté. Et ils étaient passés à un tout autre cape. Pas simplement. Pas difficilement. Ils avaient juste attendu. Attendu que le temps fasse son travail. Et que leur esprit daigne enfin reprendre le courant de leur existence. Car tout avait été révolu. Et, patiemment, ils avaient espéré. Patiemment, leurs espoirs avaient été réalisés. Patiemment. _Car bon sang, la vie stable et agréable traîner. Elle prenait tout le temps dont elle n'avait pas forcément tout le besoin. En soi._

Cela ne ressemblait pas un conte de fée. Ce n'était pas facile, ni excitant tous les jours. Ce n'était pas totalement ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer. Ce n'était pas si différent. Et pourtant… Si. Cela l'était. C'était différent. Car ils avaient retrouvé confiance. Car ils étaient heureux. Ils vivaient, en étant étant. Heureux dans la plus simple des manières existantes. Mais heureux.

 _Parce que, à y réfléchir, définitivement, une chose avait vraiment changé. Réellement. Entre eux. Incontestablement. C'était différent. Éperdument… différent._

* * *

 _ **Comprendra qui pourra.  
Écriture tout en finesse et raffinement.  
Comme le reste de cette fiction.  
**_ _ **A méditer.  
;)**_


End file.
